


Blood Tipped Wings

by Stareena



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Seasons, Alternative Perspective, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, Ellen Harvelle (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Imagines, Jo Harvelle (Mentioned) - Freeform, Love, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Nesting, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, The Apocalypse, The Darkness - Freeform, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wing Grooming, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lailah is an angel in a very strange situation. Forced, by Heaven to marry Lucifer in an effort to stave off the Apocalypse until they were ready, the Heavenly Host were not expecting the Winchesters to pop the box on Lucifer's cage so soon. Now, after centuries together in the cage, they are out. Lucifer is Hell bent on seeing this fight through to the finish while Lailah is remembering that humanity has value. Now she is trapped between her devotion to her husband, Lucifer and her conscience and duty as an angel. </p><p>Meanwhile no one anticipates a scheming demon that has his eye not only on Lucifer's throne in Hell but Lucifer's queen too. Intent on saving his own hide from the father of his race, Crowley will stop at nothing to undermine the angels and take advantage of the resulting chaos of the Apocalypse to make his move.</p><p>************<br/>Welcome to a different tale in the Imagines verse. New story, new OCs, new adventures. As before, each chapter will (most likely) be based on Imagines and they will be linked at the bottom of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Road So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hell....

“Good morning darling.” The voice filtered through the room smoothly, silk through air. Turning, Lailah looked over her shoulder at her lover, “Happy birthday.”

“You know we do not have birthdays.” She purred up at him as he nuzzled her neck.

“Then do I need a reason to spoil my wife?” His kissed her throat up to her hairline before slipping a necklace around her delicate throat. Looking down long enough to fasten the bauble, he then returned to kissing her skin.

Looking up in the mirror of her vanity, Lailah  admired the necklace, stones the color of his wings were set against darkened metal that felt cold against her skin.

“The melted down angel blade from Kushiel.”

“You caught him finally?” She turned and looked into Lucifer’s bright eyes, cupping his face.

“Yes my love, I finally caught him.” Moving in towards Lailah, his eyes looking towards her lips, Lailah backed away briefly.

“He lives?” She asked noticing that he did not mention that he had killed him.

“On a rack, I wanted to present this gift for your birthday first, then the first of your gifts for our anniversary.”

“First?” She blinked at him. Smiling widely like a predator, Lucifer looked her up and down.

“I love how completely naive you can be one moment and deadly predatorial the next.” He swept in and began kissing bruises into her neck before Lailah realized his intention.

“Forgive me, my Lord, I am still new at this.”

“Do not call me my father’s name.” Lucifer pulled back slowly, his eyes on hers as he did. Lailah shivered.

“I am sorry.” She dropped her eyes quickly, shivering from fear.

“Do not fear me child. You are my wife, I will not hurt you for something so trivial.” He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her face up. Looking up, meeting his gaze, Lailah felt her body freeze. “You have been the most singularly beautiful sacrifice I have ever received.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Closing her eyes, she felt her whole body grow heavy in his arms. Kissing Lucifer was supposed to be wrong, every inch of her angelic being rallied against this, he was fallen. This was wrong. Still, it was her family, the angels that sent her here to appease Lucifer and to stave off the Apocalypse was it not? Michael was not pleased but it was what happened. Lucifer demanded a sacrifice to show that they were not willing to end things yet. It proved to the angels he was too insane to properly deal with, it prove to Lucifer the angels were too weak to fight, it prove to Lailah that the rumors were true, their father had abandoned them.

As the kiss deepened, Lailah felt the air around them shift. Moving her hands into her lover’s hair she remembered their first night together, after she accepted her fate to be his consort. While she had offered her body to him several time to him before that, he would not take her. It confused her and eventually upset and hurt her until he explained he would not accept this gift of hers until she meant it to be a gift. He knew she was trying to appease him and he would not have it, he wanted her, she knew that. The hunger for her was prevalent in his eyes but he would not take her.

“I may be a thing of nightmares but I am no monster.” He told her softly.

The fluttering of his wings brought her from her memories.

“Lucifer?” She whispered.

“I am being summoned.” He growled. Looking over his shoulder he looked back towards the door for a moment before he returned to look at her and smile. “It is time Pet.”

Inclining her head she looked at him before glancing at the door herself.

“For what?” She asked breathlessly.

Running his fingers through her long black hair, he placed a loving kiss to her forehead, holding the back of her head.

“It is time to retrieve my vessel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/105712033366/what-am-i-going-to-do-with-you  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96379473968/just-you-and-me-till-the-end-of-the-world-and  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/104716635182/as-long-as-youre-with-us-youll-always-be-safe


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilah discovers Zachariah has sent Dean Winchester to 2014. Following him into the future she learns new things about her own future as well as the future of humanity.

“Zachariah just sent Dean Winchester ahead in time.” Lailah announced to her husband as she walked into their bedroom. Looking up from a book he had been reading, waiting for her, Lucifer set it down.

“I felt it, yes.”

“Do you not feel that we should look into this?” She blinked at him confused.

“Why? If Dean says yes, then Sam will as well. It is a win win situation.” He folded his hands on his lap and watched her calmly.

“It makes me very uncomfortable. I do not like Zachariah. I never have.”

“He is a bureaucrat.”

Looking away she took a deep breath.

“If it makes you happy, go. Report back.” He smiled crossing his arms.

In a blink, she was gone.

**

Looking around she found herself in a camp site. People milling around, working together, surviving together. Sitting down on the closest cabin steps, she found the effort of traveling through time had taken its toll on her. She was not a strong archangel like Lucifer or a bureaucrat like Zachariah or even a warrior like Castiel.

“This is a surprise.”

Jumping up, Lailah turned at the voice coming from behind her and found herself looking up at a very grungy looking man. Looking around in a panic she was close to fleeing when the man lit up a cigarette and leaned up against the wall.

“So… you are not from around here.” He held the cigarette between his first and middle fingers while he pulled a stray lose piece of tobacco from his lips. Looking into her eyes he smiled widely. “Come on in, I think the tea has finished steeping.” Turning he walked into the cabin through a beaded curtain.

Hesitating for a moment she looked around before walking up into the cabin after the peculiar man. The cabin was not what she was expecting nor was the man. It seemed that she could not quite get a bead on who he was that bothered her. There was something familiar about him but in passing. The cabin was adorned with religious icons and items from around the world and of all religions except Christianity. There was a heavy haze to the room that was a mix of incense, cigarette and marijuana smoke. Coughing twice she blinked before turning to face the man.

“What is this place?” She asked watching him grab a box before moving to sit on some pillows by the windows near the front of his cabin.

“My home.” He said without looking up. Opening the box he pulled from it a large glass pipe, a baggie and several other items that he began using. Lailah watched in fascinated silence.

“That was not what I meant,” The man looked up briefly as he cleaned the pipe before readying it, “This… camp… where….”

“You are an angel.” The man looked up at her and raised an eyebrow before smiling. He had a beautiful smile and it lit up his blue eyes, this caught Lailah off guard. Stepping back she felt her wings twitch, “No need to panic.” He looked back down to his busy work while Lailah frowned, “I can see your wings flutter, I remember you from Heaven.” He tapped the marijuana into the bowl of the pipe before pulling a lighter from his jean pocket.

“You…..” She watched him, trying to run through the Host as she remembered it, “You are an angel?”

“Were, went human not long after the Angels took off.” He lit up the pipe and breathed in a lungful of smoke, holding it in. Dropping his head back, eyes closed he waited for the initial feeling of numbness that would soon overtake him. His one respite in this cleverly cloaked Hell on Earth.

“I am sorry, I do not….”

Opening his eyes, Castiel let out the lungful of air, releasing the smoke, this angel was going to kill his buzz before it even started. Leveling his gaze on her he sighed for a moment before setting the pipe aside.

“You are not dressed appropriately for this time period. You will stand out and we need to talk.” Rising to his feet he padded over to a chest at the foot of his bed, digging through it before finding clothes for her. Passing them to her he waited, shifting his weight as he looked her up and down. Impatiently he motioned to her, “Change, otherwise people will ask questions.” Walking back to the pillows the numbness has started setting in, a cool chill that crawls up his back, neck and finally settles in tightly across his skull. This pot was a good find an even better that it had seeds. He had become a fair farmer in his time at camp, hopefully he could begin cultivating his own crop of this strain and not need to rely on the crap that Dean and Chuck find for him. Sitting down he picked up the pipe again and lit it once more.

Standing in the one room cabin, Lailah looked around for a moment before realizing that this man…. Angel… person was serious.

“Who are you?” She asked laying out the white tank top blouse and green pants out on the bed.

“Castiel.” He looked up before inhaling the smoke watching her reaction.

Stepping back, Lailah blinked. Castiel, the only angel out of a garrison that emerged from Hell, gripping the Righteous Man. This once proud angel was now stoned, sitting on the floor of a cabin in the year… she looked up, 2014. Five years in the future.

“This is 2014?” She asked him quietly as she unfastened her cloak, draping it across the bed. Reaching back she tried reaching for the zipper of her gown.

“Yes.” He stood again and walked over to her, “I find it interesting that you are not using your abilities to change clothing.” He stood behind her, “Would you care for some help?”

Lailah paused for a moment before nodding. Reaching up, Castiel slowly began unzipping her gown.

“I cannot help but wonder if you are trying to seduce me.” He whispered into her hair as he moved his hands down to her waist.

“What?” She turned looking at him, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. Castiel chuckled.

“Angels. I remember when I was just like you. Virginal and uncomfortable by touch.”

“I am not virginal.” She replied before realizing what she had said. Castiel raised an amused eyebrow. She moved her hands on top of his slowly pulling them off her waist.

“Tell me the name of your suitor so that I may vanquish them, having deflowered so beautiful a rose.” He raised a hand to the back of her head, twisting her around in his arms.

“Lucifer.”

Staring into her eyes, Castiel’s body became rigid.

“Who are _YOU_ , Little Dove?” He whispered.

“Lailah.”

“Angel of the Night?” Castiel whispered as he lowered his arms, Castiel stepping back. Still staring at her as she turned and made quick work of slipping out of her gown and pulling on the blouse and jeans he provided her.

 “Yes. Lucifer accepted me as his …. sacrifice. Until… something went wrong.”

“Understatement.” Castiel snorted, turning and returned to his pillow.

“Someone summoned Lucifer, setting this,” She indicated the area around them, “Into motion. I followed Michael’s vessel here.”

“Wait.” Castiel held his hand up as female voices were heard tittering outside. Chuckling he looked over at her, “We will have to continue this conversation until after my pow wow.”

“Pow wow?” She repeated.

“Hide your clothes in the trunk and come sit by me. Do not speak unless spoken to, act like you are a human and that you are scared and I will fill in the rest for the others.”

Lailah blinked, moving quickly, fearing some evil was coming for them. Settling in next to Castiel on another pillow, she watched him drag heavily on the pipe. Setting it down on the floor, he fingered for her to lean over. Unsure of what was to happen, she moved forward. Grabbing the back of her head softly, Castiel kissed her lips, opening hers with his tongue and breathing the smoke into her mouth. Shocked, she inhaled sharply. Jerking her head back, Castiel rubbed his thumb across her cheek as she pulled back.

“You need to relax.” He looked at her.

“That was uncalled for.” She growled as she tried to exhale the smoke that was now choking her barely used lungs. Coughing she heard the female voices grow louder.

“Forgive me, I will explain later,” Castiel pulled her in close and rubbed her back, “But this will help establish your cover.”

Looking back up at him, several women walked into Castiel’s cabin through the beaded curtain. Smiling at each of them, he invited them to all sit down. One blond took up the pipe and began repacking it after cleaning it out, another went about pouring drinks for everyone as another brunette walked over to the bed, cleaning it up and turning it down. Watching all of this work she turned and looked at the other angel and was about to speak when he placed a finger against her lips. His eyes telling her something. It took her a moment to concentrate on reading his mind.

“…best to not tell them you are an angel from the past.”

Looking at Castiel she inclined her head before Castiel chuckled and held her face with both of his hands. Resting his forehead against hers, he took a moment before speaking silently to her again.

“Poor little stoned angel, I was saying that it would be best to not tell them you are an angel from the past. Again, act like a human and that you are a scared survivor. This… meeting lasts about an hour maybe two and you may not want to stay for the whole thing.”

“Stay.” She replied dreamily.

“Who is the new lost soul?” The blond asked taking a hit off the pipe before she passed it to the brunette with the drinks. Sitting down, she passed them all around to everyone, including Lailah.

Turning his head, still against Lailah’s Castiel looked at the blond across from him and smiled.

“We knew each other before the world died.” He sat up and pulled her in close, rubbing her back, “She just arrived today.”

“Does Dean know about her?” The brunette with the drinks asked, sitting back.

“He will soon enough.” Lailah laid her head on his shoulder. The feeling of the marijuana both in her system and hanging all around her was making her very dizy.

“Does she talk? Is she okay? What is her name?” The other brunette asked.

“Still in shock at not having to run all the time.” He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. These intimate movements he was doing made her feel safe and cared for, she knew it was a rouse, but it still made her think that it would be okay, that everything, the Apocalypse, the fight between Lucifer and Michael, obtaining Sam Winchester’s ‘Yes’ would all turn out okay in the end, “Her name is Lailah.”

“Welcome Lailah.” The blond with the pipe smiled at her, “You are safe here, and even more so in this group. This group is about love.”

Lailah sat up but remained leaning towards Castiel as she looked at the blond.

“Love? It is the end of the world. How can there be love in a world void of even the most basic of-“

“I believe I can help answer that question.” Castiel interrupted, taking a sip of his drink, an odd green colored liquid. Looking at the glass in front of her, Lailah took it up and gave it a curious sniff recognizing it as absinthe. Sipping it she looked over each of these women sitting in his cabin. What purpose could they serve here? These women do not seem like survivors.

“Yes, this world may be dead looking but it is precisely because of this that all things become more precious. Especially things that seem expendable, like love. We may be able to grow food and gather water but things like love? We cannot forget that we were made of love. It was because of love we were first created by… God.” He looked down and took the rest of the drink and downed it in one go. Meanwhile the brunette that had made the bed began braiding Lailah’s hair. Jumping at first she began to relax the more the woman combed her fingers through her tresses.  

“The act between two people,” he passed the empty glass to the brunette that made up the drinks in the first place, “that act of love that creates life cannot be understated. Even if it is strictly only for pleasure there is a spark that occurs and that blossoms into something that becomes amazing. Sharing that with another person is the most amazing feeling two people can have. Imagine a dandelion and we are all each a little blossom on the same flower but we work together to keep the flower alive.”

All the women, herself included, were enrapt by his words. Her hair tied off, she paid the brunette back with a smile before leaning back towards Castiel. Feeling oddly comfortable and sleepy she enjoyed looking into his eyes as he spoke. His words did not seem to make sense but they were panting a picture and the cadence of his voice was so soft and amazing to listen to, Lailah felt that she could agree to anything he said. The brunette with the drinks finished cleaning up all the glasses before sitting back down again.

“Since we are all connected, we are all connected and made by love, love keeps us together. We work together out of some form of love. Whether it is compassion, fear, caring for example. We are all interconnected. So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical.”

Turning his head looking past Lailah, Castiel looked up at someone. Placing his hand on Lailah’s knee, she blinked and started listening to his mind.

“ _Dean just walked in. Go with the girls, wait till I come for you. You will be okay_.”

Looking into his eyes, she watched him wink at Dean behind her.

“Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?”

Rising slowly, Lailah was nervous. Was he expecting her to participate? Was this the second half of the meeting that he hinted at her not wanting to stay around for? They walked outside past Dean, Lailah stealing a glance at him as she moved past him. Beautiful green eyes, freckles on his cheeks and lost look on his face. This was the Dean she came here after, the one from 2009. He would not question her presence at the camp. Take a deep breath outside, the girls lead her to the bathroom cabin where they began stripping out of their clothes in the communal shower area.

“Are… are you not all taking separate showers?” She asked hesitating disrobing.

“There is no hot water, and we need to conserve water as much as possible, so we bathe together to make it easier.”

Blinking, Lailah knew she could snap and make her vessel clean, make all of these girls clean but then she would have to explain way too much to them. This trip was not what she was hoping it would be. Sighing, she removed her clothes and stepped with the other three women as they turned on the water. The shock of the ice cold caused her to cry out. Hands started rubbing her arms from behind her causing her to jump and slip. Falling on her butt she looked up at the other women.

“I am so sorry, Lailah I was trying to warm you up!” The blond knelt before her, “Are you hurt?”

Shaking her head, Lailah was not sure if staying around was worth this level of uncomfortableness. She was not learning anything and it was making her fear that it would cause problems for her and Lucifer were he to deduce the things that have already taken place so far.

“I think I am done. I will… just… dry off.” Lailah climbed to her feet, feeling her back hurting but paid it not attention until she was out of eye shot of the others. Toweling off with a rough piece of material, she dressed quickly and healed her back. Stepping outside for some fresh air, she leaned on the railing before deciding to walk back to Castiel’s cabin. Maybe she could get Dean to talk to her if he knew she was from the past as well.

A gun shot was heard.

Running in the direction of the noise she stopped in the tree line when she saw the two Deans regarding one another, Castiel standing behind the 2009 one. For a moment she was not sure if the future Dean would shoot the past Dean or not, he looked angry and more importantly, not a vessel for Michael. This was important. Five years into the future, the world has gone to pot and Dean is not Michael’s vessel? What happened?

Castiel looked at the tree line.

“Meet me in my cabin in ten minutes. I will send the other girls away, we need to talk about this.” He licked his lips and looked away, acting nonchalantly.

Moving quietly, Lailah worked her way back towards the cabin and waited. People moved around the camp. All working together, all trying to help each other despite the odds being against them. It was encouraging, knowing that humankind would prevail. Ants caught underfoot of titans as they battle, but they make it. Sitting down on the steps she smiled watching tow people taking stock of items that were being pulled out of jeeps and trucks. A shorter man walked out and started noting things on a clipboard. Glancing up from the board he made brief eye contact with Lailah and offered a shy smile. Returning the smile and giving a wave, she realized that was the prophet Chuck. Blinking she widened her smile which made him smile wider before he was pulled away to his duties.

“The prophet makes it.” She said softly.

“Yes.” Castiel replied, walking up in her periphery, “We were fortunate to have been nearby when things went bad. We were able to get Chuck out but, we lost others.” Castiel looked over at the suppliers work.

“I imagine casualties were a daily way of life.”

“Still are.” He replied bitterly.

Looking up at the angel she nodded, “Sorry about your friend.”

“He was no friend of mine but a good soldier.” Castiel nodded. Chuck looked over again and frowned seeing her talk with Castiel. “Let us go inside.”

“You will not kiss me again, will you?” Lailah asked warily. Castiel began laughing.

“Not unless you want me to.” He walked passed her up the stairs and into his cabin.

They talked about the last five years. The angels leaving, his slow change into being human, how they came to Camp Chitaqua, when Sam said yes, the many times Dean said no and the one time he tried to change his mind.

“By the time he had given up, by the time he changed his mind, the angels had left, including Michael. There were no other options available. We were on our own, trying to find our ways to fight the Devil.”

Castiel continued to smoke on his pipe, getting progressively more stoned as the evening wore on. Excusing himself for a meeting with Dean for about an hour. Lailah stayed behind processing all that he had said. Sitting in his cabin on a trunk next to his bed, she watched as the sun slip lower in the sky.

Hearing the clomping of his heavy boots up the steps, she then heard the beads rustle as he walked in, looking a mix of devastated and shocked.

“Castiel? Something wrong?” She turned and rose, padding over to him.

“We have a run tonight. A chance to take on Lucifer. Dean got the Colt.” Lailah stood, stunned. Taking a deep breath she decided that she would go, maybe she could talk with her husband. “Dean is sacrificing us at a chance to take out Lucifer.”

“Wait, what?”

Walking over to the bed, Castiel sat down and looked at the floor.

“All those years… for this.” He looked up, tears in his eyes, “Did I really mean so little to him?” She knew he was not talking to her but she walked over to him anyway. Wrapping her arms around him she attempted to comfort him as best as she could. He continued to talk, mumbling against her chest, crying as he did, but she continued to hold him. Running her hand through his hair, rubbing his back she tried to speaking soothingly to him, to calm him down. Slowly, he was able to catch his breath, his sobbing subsiding. Pulling back he looked straight at her stomach.

“I have no right asking this but I wonder if you would be willing to grant a dying man’s wish?”

Carding her fingers through his hair she steeled herself for his request.

“Ask.”

“Lay with me? Just… next to me. I am tired. I know I could have any of the women from earlier to warm my bed, I do not have the stomach for it but I do not want to be alone.” He risked a nervous look up, “We leave at midnight, so it would be just for a few hours, and I promise, nothing untoward will happen.”

Nodding her head she understood the need for intimacy, just being close to someone. Plus, when was the last time he was near an angel? Removing her shoes she watched as Castiel did the same, undressing to his boxers before pulling back the blankets of the bed. Shrugging she slipped out of her jeans and pulled off her top. Walking to his front door, he closed it in front of the beads, locking it. Standing for a moment he turned and walked back to the bed.

“That is the first time I have locked my door.” He climbed into the bed and watched her nervously. Sitting next to Castiel, she felt nervous. Though she was not doing anything more than laying with him, she felt like she was borderline cheating on Lucifer with Castiel. Looking at the other angel, she opened her arms to him. Instantly he dove for her, wrapping himself around her as they laid down together. Resuming her carding of his hair. Kissing the top of his head, she felt his tears on her chest again.

“Do you want to sleep?” She asked softly. There was a long pause as he contemplated the offer.

“Yes.” He whispered in a tear choked voice. Pressing two fingers to his forehead she had him drift off to sleep.

Knowing that he would have a dreamless sleep, she did not feel it necessary to dreamwalk with him. It was tempting to give him a pleasant send off, whatever that meant for him but that felt intrusive. Instead she laid down next to her angel and thought about all that had occurred in the last five years and how things could be altered to better serve her.

Far too soon she felt a kiss pressed to her neck. Turning her face, lips met hers in a chaste peck.

“I thought you were not going to kiss me again.” She whispered.

“Beautiful woman in my bed, hard not to.”

Lailah blushed, the kiss was chaste and not forced. She could not fault him that.

“How did you sleep?”

“Remarkably well. Thank you.”

“I was thinking, if you like I could… I could ease your passing now. So that you do not have to face that fate beyond these walls.”

Castiel looked at her, his face illuminated by the moonlight as he rolled to his side.

“I understand your offer and I appreciate it. But If I can help the rest of these people live safely, then I will gladly give my life to them.”

Now it was time for Lailah to roll over and look at Castiel.

“That is a remarkably human response.”

“Well I happen to be remarkably human now.”

Watching the way the moonlight reflected off his blue eyes made them glow as if he had his grace still.

“I wish we had gotten to know one another better in Heaven.” She said softly, taking his hand.

“It is not too late for you, go back to 2009 and find me.”

“Castiel…”

“What are your intentions with Lucifer?”

“I am sorry?”

“Do you plan to see this through? See him rise to fight Michael, like a good little angel or are you embracing your fallen status and doing your own thing?”

“I am not fallen, Castiel.”

“You are fallen by association. When was the last time you were in Heaven?”

Lailah thought for a long moment.

“I thought so, not since you were thrown to Lucifer was it?”

“At least that long.”

“Do you want this to happen? This fight between Lucifer and Michael?”

“No!”

Castiel inclined his head.

“Why not?”

“I do not want anything happening to Lucifer.” She whispered. “And these people… surviving when they should be dead…”

“They are amazing creatures are they not? I am and have always been on the side of humanity.” Castiel rolled onto his back. “I have been and always will be on the side of the Winchesters.”

“Even to your death?”

“Find one thing in this world, whatever it is and hold fast to it. Defend it with everything you have. If you fight for something or someone then you have something worth living for, it makes dying for it in the end, not as… horrible as you think.”

Lailah was not sure why he was saying these things to her, not when he had been so very upset earlier about being used as a diversion but perhaps this was one of those complicated human emotion things.

“Are you… comfortable, now?”

Castiel looked at her.

“Do not have much choice do I?”

“I did not ask that.”

“Then please, do not ask.” Castiel rolled onto his back.

“Castiel, I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you.” She crawled over towards him before he flipped over and was on top of her, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her.

“May I kiss you?”

She looked up at him and took a deep breath, his eyes were darkened, blown by either the drugs or lust but she found herself nodding subtly.

His lips found hers and for the first time she allowed herself to enjoy the kiss. Deepening it slightly, it was not a hurried kiss of lovers but rather a softer ore deeper kiss of people looking to enjoy each other before making that final step. While it was clear by his body’s reactions that continuing further with the physicality would be something that it at least desired, he never once acted inappropriately. Running a hand into his hair she held him close to her as they pulled their lips apart when he required breath.

Resting his head against hers she barely made out the ‘Thank you’ he whispered.

Watching in silence as he dressed and got ready for the run, Lailah too, got dressed.

“No, Little Dove, you go back to bed, finish up your work here.” Castiel walked around the bed to the side she was sitting on, tying her shoes.

“I do not sleep.”

“I know, it is… a thing to say.” He stood before her for a moment. “Promise me something.” She looked up at him, “If I live and come back and you are still here, we make love tonight.” He grinned, “After you heal me.”

“Castiel, I am married.” She blushed furiously. Sighing, Castiel rubbed his eyes.

“Humor me.”

Blinking she realized that he was asking her for something to look forward to. After tonight, he will no longer have something to believe in anymore. Either he will die or Lucifer will die. But there needed to be something that was worth fighting for.

“Yes, when you come back I will heal you, give you a massage and we can make love all night long.”

“Well,” he smiled softly, “You may be over estimating my sexual prowess,” he walked forward and pulled her up to her feet, “But I thank you for it.” He wrapped her up in a big hug, holding her tightly. Lailah returned the embrace, not wanting to let go.

Hearing a car horn honk she stepped back, trying to not cry. This sudden swell of emotions was confusing. She tried chalking it up to humanity being contagious or some such thing. Giving him a kiss on the top of his head, she looked at him and nodded.

“I do not do anal.”

Castiel laughed heartily and scooped her in to kiss the top of her head. Unlocking and opening his door he walked outside, with Lailah following him out. Walking across the yard towards the cars, Lailah took a deep breath deciding that she would seek out Castiel in 2009. Watching the cars pull out, she gave a small wave, watching the Dean from 2009 in the car with Castiel drive past. Rubbing her arms, she felt cold suddenly. Turning she looked around, feeling the cold to be familiar.

“Hello Pet.” Blinking at the tall man before her in the white suit she looked around for a moment, “You are a vision, blending in with these amoebas. A desert rose.” He smiled.

“Lucifer?” She stepped forward, cloaking herself from the eyes of everyone around her, walking forward towards her husband in his true vessel. “You got Sam Winchester’s yes?” She asked him as she ran into his arms.

Embracing her, he held her tightly.

“I have missed you.” He whispered.

Tensing, Lailah looked up at her husband’s new face.

“Missed?”

“Well, yes.” Lucifer pushed her back from his body, holding her at arm’s length, “You betrayed me.” He stroked her cheek lovingly, “My own little Judas.”

Blood running cold, Lailah furrowed her brow.

“There is no way I would betray you my Star.”

“Oh but you did. You did everything within your power to prevent Michael and I from obtaining our vessels or fighting. Even siding with the Winchesters against me, aiding them from the shadow while they were none the wiser.”

Lailah shook her head vigorously.

“My love… no…” She felt tears in her eyes. “I would never want to hurt you, I would never want to-“

“Shhh…” He pulled her in close, “I am telling you this not because I felt you should know but because you should know what happens to your friends if you continue along this path.”

In a blink she is standing before a large marble step pyramid, Lucifer begins climbing the steps instantly. As a way to keep herself calm she counts the steps as she walks to the top. 222 steps later she is by her husband’s side and looking at a marble statue of an angel holding an angel blade high into the sky. Glancing over at her husband she walked closer to the statue, noting the craftsmanship of the statue was amazing before her eyes took in the face of the angel.

It was of her current vessel.

Gasping, she fell back a step before she looked at Lucifer, who stood a distance off, an odd expression on his face.

Shaking her head she glanced back at the angel, reaching out the stroke the side of marble face. A shocking volt of energy ran through her as she did. Jumping back she looked at her husband, this time facing him, putting the angel at her back. How she did not feel it before she was not sure, but the pulse of her own grace was loud from within the marble statue.

“What is this horror?” She demanded.

“Your cell.” He replied nonchalantly, “Perhaps in a few centuries I may release you if I feel like you have learned your lesson.”

“What betrayal did I do that was so great to warrant such a fate?” She asked, the feel of her grace behind her was calling to her, begging to be rescued from its pain and torment.

“You stood against me, with my brother.”

“Michael?”

“Gabriel.”

There is a long pause as the two stare each other down. Lailah blinked.

“Gabriel is dead. He has been gone for centuries.”

“Hiding, like the coward he is.”

“I have never met Gabriel! Why do you think so ill of me that I would chose everyone over you?” She asked desperately.

“Because you already have.” He tilted his head, looking at her like an upset child.

Standing up Lailah looked around her.

“This is madness.”

“Then perhaps your visitation will not be in vain. Learn from your mistakes, make other choices and perhaps you will not suffer this fate.” Lucifer walked slowly towards her. Holding her face in his hands he smiled at her, “How I wanted you by my side to rule with me.” Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips before she found herself back in the hallway outside of the room they were currently occupying. Falling against the door, blood running from her nose, she slumped to the floor. At least she was back in 2009.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/105712033366/what-am-i-going-to-do-with-you  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/104716635182/as-long-as-youre-with-us-youll-always-be-safe


	3. Abandon All Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted between her two worlds, Lailah observes the events that take place in Carthage, Missouri.

Looking down on the street from the building they were standing in, Lailah watched as Meg unleashed two hellhounds on the Winchesters and Harvelles. Feeling a cold breeze envelope her she turned her face towards Lucifer as he walk up behind her.

“Everything is going according to plan.” He said evenly. Lucifer’s smile was a little too tight in this new flesh.

“I cannot get used to you in this vessel.” She said idly.

“Nor I. It is simply temporary until I convince Sam down there to give me his yes.”

Turning her head she watched at the foursome ran into a hardware store a little further down the road.

“Hm.” She nodded noncommittally. “Everything is ready for the ritual?” She asked looking back at him.

“So far. We just wait for sunset now.”

“Night fall.” She smiled and closed her eyes.

“Yes, your area of expertise.” She felt a kiss pressed to her neck. This time she smiled a moment before it faded. Twisting in his embrace, she opened her eyes, looking up at his face, already his vessel was starting to fade, despite their best efforts to try and preserve it. They knew it had to last as long as possible until Sam Winchester said yes.

“Star, they have the colt.” She looked up in his eyes for a moment before dropping her gaze to a new wound on his neck. If only he would allow her to try to heal this spots with her grace. She had not technically fallen, she could still use her powers even if it had been some time since she had used them.

“Interesting. And how do you know this?” He asked her, amused.

“I saw them… Dean, used it to shoot at a hellhound.”

“Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events.” Turning back to the street scene she watched as Meg laughed as the doors closed behind the hunters.

“I am going to go speak with Castiel again. Keep an eye on the street at let me know as soon as possible.”

Lailah looked at Lucifer for a moment before nodding. Stroking her hair, the Morningstar left her to watch over the hunters. Taking a breath, she debated for a moment before turning around.

“May I speak with him?” She asked. Lucifer stopped and turned, an interested eyebrow raised, “Perhaps he may speak to me if there is information you are looking to gain from him.”

“Very well.” Tapping a finger against his lip, he looked at her as he thought, “Maybe some time speaking with a fellow angel in good standing will loosen his tongue.” Walking up to Lucifer Lailah looked up at him, “I will be putting the final preparation on the ritual, Meg can watch over the hunters. Finish off the ones that are useless.” Nodding her head Lailah tilted her chin up and pressed her lips to his. This kiss was chaste. He was too focused upon his task. Stepping back, she swept passed him and down the hall before flying down to the room where the other angel was being held.

The feeling of the Holy Oil burning in the enclosed room made her skin itch, she wondered if the trench coated angel before her suffered as much as she.

“Castiel?” She called out quietly, unsure how well she would be received.

“Lailah?” The gruff voice preceded the five o’clock shadow and piercing blue eyes that now looked upon her but it was very much the angel she once remembered. His eyes so much more clear and alert. “How… you are alive?”

Taking a breath, she hated the fact that she had to have the conversation over again with him. This angel version of Castiel did not know what the man she had met in the future knew. For a brief moment, she missed the man, Castiel.

“Yes. Lucifer accepted me as his …. sacrifice. Married me, in fact.” She looked up hesitantly.

“You stand by the Morningstar?” Castiel’s eyes darkened. Swallowing she looked down before she glanced back up.

“He is my husband Castiel. What was I to do after my own family cast me out and offered me up to him to appease him?” She bit her lip. Stoney silence was his reply. “I… I do not… I do not want to see him destroyed by Michael.” She said quietly. Tilting his head he seemed to not understand or he was waiting for more information, now interested. Looking up, she glanced over her shoulder down the hallway to make sure they were totally alone. “I realize that you can manipulate things still with your powers in the circle,” she turned and faced a particularly large pipe overhead and began working a few of the screws loose. “I believe you will find that there is water running through this pipe.” She stopped before she turned back around and faced Castiel. “There is a demon coming.” She huffed, “Meg was supposed to stay outside.” She clenched her hands before looking at Castiel, her eyes searching his for something. “This is my way of saying thank you for what you did for me in 2014.” Before she flew away.

Appearing on the outskirts of town, she had felt the blast from the explosion earlier. Felt the death of the two women and it pained her. Their souls heading towards heaven, well, one of the souls. She wanted to assist them both, bringing them together so that they could be in paradise together. Now near the base of the pit, Lailah was having doubts about her loyalties. Yes she was an angel but she had been, more or less tossed from Heaven at the feet of Lucifer to keep him from starting the Apocalypse. Now it has started. What did that mean for her? Clearly she had not been well received by an angel but she felt unnerved by her husband’s actions in the path that lead him to his ultimate goal.

Does she stand by her family that rejected her or does she stand by her husband and his atrocities?

“Lailah!”

Looking up she found her husband, shovel in hand standing in front of her looking perturbed.

“Yes love?”

“I said the Winchesters are nearly here, I would prefer that you are not, they may try to hurt you.” He reached out gently and stroked her face with his thumb.

Nodding her head quickly, she moved to hide herself, choosing to cloak herself and watch what would happen. If Sam Winchester was to be her husband’s vessel, she wanted to see him better. What she had not expected was Michael’s vessel being such a pain in the ass and shooting Lucifer.

It took everything she had to not scream in her hidden state. Instead her wings flared out at full force before she pressed two fingers to his forehead and helped him to recover faster. It would not have killed him but laid him up for a couple of hours. They did not have that kind of time, not when the ritual needed to be competed. When Lucifer dragged a ragged breath into his vessel, Lailah crawled backwards and as far away from the confrontation as possible. Pulling her wings in, she sat on the hill and wrapped them around her, the tears roll down her face, a gnawing feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

“Lailah.”

Looking up she saw Castiel in front of her. Retracting her wings she began to scurry backwards before Castiel raised a hand to calm her.

“I am not here to hurt you,” He looked up at the scene playing out between the forces, “Later I would like to hear what transpired between us in 2014 but I want you to know that you are not alone.”

Looking at him, her chest heaving in fright she was not sure what to make of his statement before he disappeared.

Unable to watch the rest of the exchange, even when Death was raised she knew that Castiel took the Winchesters away. Lucifer let him. Six months. Detroit, she had heard that.

It was another hour before Lucifer was done instructing Death and given him the messages for his brothers, the Horseman before he appeared at her side. Smiling smugly he looked out over the field of bodies of the sacrifices. Arms resting atop his bent knees.

“…and upon this rock I will build my church.” He turned slowly and looked at Lailah.

“…and the gates of hell shall not prevail against it.” She finished the quote before looking down, “Man is not infallible.”

“They are a joke. The greatest fallacy my father ever created.”

Lailah looked at her husband.

“He is my father too.” She replied quietly.

“Yes, I know but you were born so far removed from his light my Pet,” Lucifer wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, “Can you imagine loving something so much, then being thrown from their light, from their sight?”

Since coming up to the surface from Hell, yes, she could. Instead, she kept quiet and kept her head bent.

“Come my dear, the wheels have been set into motion here. It is time to move on.” Climbing to his feet he turned and assisted her, tucking her hand into his arm and strolling through the bodies like it was Sunday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/105712033366/what-am-i-going-to-do-with-you


	4. Clip Show: Bridges and Butterscotch Martinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months roll by...

It was December, a quiet moment while the world was being ripped apart but nothing happening near them, that Lailah felt safe enough to slip away from her husband. Since coming surface side, he had been driven, overseeing demons and Horseman personally and ensuring that the Winchesters were where he was pleased with them. Lailah was becoming a second thought to Lucifer. Knowing her husband’s history and his drive for domination, she took it in stride. As best as she could. Still, she missed the time when it was just the two of them before the world became Lucifer’s oyster.

Zapping away to a covered bridge in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania she walked along the creaking wood, listening to the babbling of the brook beneath her. Soon the weather will freeze this land and cover it with ice and snow. Looking at her hands, she saw how pink they were in this colder climate. Tugging her cloak closer around her shoulders she turned hearing wings behind her.

“Castiel.” She smiled softly.

“Lailah. Good to see you again.”

She nodded and look around briefly. Castiel was not a dumb angel, she would not be surprised if he had brought Dean along with him in case he did not trust her.

“I came alone. I have only my angel blade on me. I am willing to lay it aside but times like these….” She held her arms out and open.

Looking her up and down wearily, he nodded.

“I came alone as well and carry only my blade.”

“I am not here to fight Castiel. I have seen too much of it. I am not built for it.” She took a desperate step forward before stopping, fearful that he may see it as aggressive. “I did not choose my husband but I am trying to support him, in my way. It is what a good wife is to do, yes?” She looked up at him for confirmation, Castiel could give her none and looked away, unsure of what to say. “I do not wish this fight. I do not want bloodshed and … despite all that I have seen, I am still willing to chance destiny.”

Turning his head slowly, Castiel looked at her, his eyes squinting.

“What did you see? In 2014? Dean will not talk about it.”

Turning from Castiel, she felt her cheeks reddened. Her mind raced for a moment before she realized that he could look into her mind and see everything. It may be easier, for the both of them. Looking back to him she held out a hand to him.

“Read my thoughts, Castiel. See it for yourself.”

Looking at her hand, he walked up and stood in front of her, avoiding touching her. Squinting at her, he concentrated. Feeling him inside her head, she closed her eyes and followed along in the memories with him. Watching Future Castiel leave her again caused several tears to slip down her cheeks. Feeling Castiel stiffen before her in shock was not surprising, seeing himself that way. But it was when the memory landed on Lucifer that she felt anger and it was not coming from her.

Retracting his focus from her mind, Castiel turned and walked away with purpose before stopping. Lailah watched him silently.

“Why are you here?” His gruff voice echoed through the covered bridge to her, making it sound ominous.

“I want to help. I do not want to see harm come to my husband but I will not stand by and watch an entire world burn because he cannot talk with Michael.” There. She said it. It was terrifying and liberating at the same time. But in those words, she had defied her husband, like he told her she would in 2014. Castiel turned and looked at her closely.

“What you are saying…”

“I know.” She nodded her head. “I am aware of my actions, I have been thinking about this for some time now.”

“So this is not a rash decision then?”

“No Castiel. I want to do what I can.”

“I want your word that you are aligned with us.”

Blinking, she was not sure what that meant.

“You have my word, Castiel.”

The other angel shook his head, “No, I need more than that. I need information, I need assistance, I need proof of your loyalty to humanity.”

“You need confirmation of my allegiance.” She looked back out to the water nodding, her mind racing, trying to find something. “I will find something.”

Walking back up to her, Castiel seemed suddenly angry.

“You have no information that you can give me now?” He growled at her.

“Lucifer does not talk to me much these days.” She said, looking at him.

This time Castiel blink before stepping back. Returning her gaze back to the water she let out a heavy huff of air.

“In that short time I grew fond of you in 2014 Castiel. Please do not misunderstand my reasons for coming here, for … betraying my husband. But you told me something then that stuck with me. You told me ‘Find one thing in this world, whatever it is and hold fast to it. Defend it with everything you have….’”

“’If you fight for something or someone then you have something worth living for, it makes dying for it in the end, not as… horrible as you think.’ I remember from your memory.” Castiel finished.

Lailah nodded.

“You were trying to comfort me in my final hours, before Dean was to be sending me off to my death.”

Lailah said nothing, but just watched the water.

“’ I have been thinking of that night for a long time now. It was not until you said; “I am and have always been on the side of humanity. I have been and always will be on the side of the Winchesters.’ That I realized that you were the kind of leader I could follow. ” She looked up at him.

“Lailah, I am no leader.” Castiel replied quickly.

“But you are. For the angelic on the side of humanity, you are on the front line, putting yourself out there, fighting against our brothers, taking two humans and banding together to go up against not one but two archangels?” Her eyes welled up, “Your faith in the Winchesters gives me strength, Castiel. Strength that what we were supposed to be can still be one day in the future. That we can be above petty bickering and fighting and return to caring for humanity.”

“Yes.” Castiel breathed, closing his eyes for a moment, relaxing. Leaning forward, she place a hand slowly on Castiel’s cheek.

“You give me strength that even if I must break my vows to Lucifer, I do so with the best of intentions.”

Castiel opened his eyes.

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” He mumbled.

“Then at least I will know the neighborhood well.” She smiled softly.

“If we lose, you stand to lose everything.” He said, staring into her eyes.

“I know. But I would rather risk that and win, then to not try at all.” She dropped her hand. “I will provide you your proof soon.”

“We will be in touch.”

With a flap of wings, Castiel was gone as a light snow began to fall.

**4 Feb. 2010**

“Michael and Zachariah….”

“I know Pet. Are you planning to go back in time to observe? Or to participate?” Lucifer level his gaze on her for a long moment before turning away from her.

“I… I had not thought…”

“I have other matters.” Lucifer flew away before she could finish speaking, leaving Lailah with a cold pit in her stomach.

 

**14 Feb. 2010**

Sitting at the bar in a restaurant in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Lailah was finishing up an evening on her own after setting things up in anticipation of Death’s visit. Things were ready for the Horseman and after informing her husband of her success, she needed a drink. Or several. It felt wrong, dirty to be doing these things. Though it was not the easiest thing in the cosmos to tell Lucifer no. Perhaps she needed to take notes from Sam Winchester.

Having been suggested to by Meg that the long gowns and capes that she had been wearing for some centuries were no longer fashionable, in so many words, Lailah decided to dress in a black cotton blouse, jeans, black jacket and high heeled boots. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face and left long in the back.

Ordering her second Butterscotch martini, she ran a finger along the rim taking a finger full of caramel that had been drizzled atop it. Sucking the sweet, she heard a moan from next to her. Blinking, she pulled her finger from her mouth and turned. Staring at her mouth was a dark blond haired man with the most amazingly colored eyes she had seen outside of Castiel. These eyes matched the sweet she had been enjoying a moment again.

“Oh, please, do not stop on my account. I am just enjoying the show.” He smiled at her, “What is that, I need one.”

“Butterscotch martini.” She said, unsure of this man. He seemed familiar, there was an air of familiarity to him but she could not place it.

Large grin on his face he raised his hand and as the bartender dropped off hers, he ordered one himself. Smiling politely, she returned to her drink. Picking up the napkin from her first drink, she cleaned the remaining sticky sweet from her finger.

“Oh, now that is a waste.” She heard. Looking back at the man, he was still smiling at her, “You can kill time but never waste sweets.”

This elicited a smile from Lailah this time.

“Oh, she smiles.”

“Sorry, just… it has been a long day.”

“Ah! Work. Yes and on such a special day too.” He shook his head.

“What day is that?” She blinked, take a sip of her drink.

Smiling while he tilted his head, he looked at her deep in the eyes.

“Valentine’s Day. Do you not have a special someone you should be spending time with?” His eyes fell to her wedding band on her hand, a slight bounce to his eyebrows.

“I… it is complicated. My… my husband is away on business.”

“Wow,” the man sat back as the bartender slid the drink in front of him, “This sounds like the beginning of every porn video I have ever seen.”

Whipping her head around fast enough to have broken a mortal neck, the man laughed.

“I am just teasing you,” he picked up his glass, “Maybe.” He muttered under his breath.

Looking away from the man, she began looking around the restaurant and noticed all of the decorations of what humans’ perceived cupid to resemble. Couples were sitting together at tables, various offerings being made of the men to the women in the way of flowers, jewelry and chocolate in the hopes of earning carnality time together. Sighing, she could feel a cupid at work already, nearby. Returning to the bar, she took a sip of her drink.

“Dumbest holiday ever.” She muttered.

“How is that?” Her companion asked.

Looking at the man, she decided to engage in this conversation, for lack of anything better to do.

“A holiday instructing you to remember to love someone? That is utterly ridiculous. And if you are not with someone you are ostracize.” She indicated the bar where a number of singles were eyeing each other greedily like hungry dogs checking for scraps. “It is a shame induced holiday. If you are on a first date, it is assumed that you will… put out. And if you do not…” She shook her head, “never mind. I do not understand this… holiday.”

“Well… tell me how you really feel.” The man sipped again on his drink.

“I… I just did.” She looked at him.

“What would you say if you and I were to get out of here and go somewhere a little more private to chat?” The man set his drink down and grinned at her. Dimples dotting his smile. It was movement out of the corner of her eye that halted her tongue. Turning, she spotted Sam and Dean Winchester at a table along with Castiel.

“Shit.” Shit turned around suddenly.

“Language.” The man chided, “What is wrong?”

“Friend of mine just walked in and… I do not want to see him right now.”

The man with the subtlely of a brick, scanned the restaurant before turning around himself.

“Damnit.”

“Language.” She shot back at him, “What?”

“Uh… ex-girlfriend. New man. This got awkward.”

“That offer of getting out of here still stand?” She asked, glancing out of the corner of her eye. The man looked at her and nodded.

“Just be low keyed on the way out, no need to bring attention to either one  of us.” He slipped off his barstool, taking his drink with him.

“I am pretty sure that you cannot take that with you when we do.” She pointed out.

“Who is going to stop me?” The man asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Lailah briefly was taken aback but was interested in what this man was about.

“I am Lailah.” She reached out and offered him her hand to shake.

“Gabriel,” He shook her hand, “They call me Gabriel.”

Blinking she found herself in a swank bar, a few people standing around the bar talking and drinking while there were several couples on a dance floor slow dancing to…

“Is that… Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Yep, ah, outfits.” A snap of his fingers and their clothing had been altered to fit into the ensemble of the room. He was now dressed in a well-tailored brown suit while she was dressed in an evening gown; A cream colored gleaming charmeuse strapless floor length ball gown. The skirt portion was made with pale green and yellow pieces of silk ribbons and strips of taffeta. Looking down she gasped, it was a stunning dress. Looking back up at Gabriel it occurred to her quite quickly what was going on.

“Gabriel. The….”

“Whoa whoa whoa…” He glanced about, “Let’s keep the name calling to a minimum, sis-in-law.”

“Then you know me.” She looked away.

“From the minute I saw you waltz into town I knew you were not an ordinary wingnut.” Gabriel placed a hand on her waist and led her to the bar, ordering up two vodka martinis.

“So… where are we?” She looked around

“The Gin Joint, 1957.”

“Wait, you pulled me back through time?”

“Safest place to be is no place.”

“Is that where you have been this whole time? Hiding in the past?”

Gabriel tilted head.

“Why? Looking for entrance into the Witness Protection Club yourself?” He asked.

“I may need it.” She looked at her hands on top of the bar.

“Look, I did not chat you up to get you in my bed,” Gabriel took the Martinis and passed on to her, “Unless you think it would work, you are far too good for my brother anyway.” Lailah sighed and sipped her drink, “But I have been hearing on the wind that you are not as loyal to my brother as some would think and I am not talking about sex.”

Looking at the archangel, Lailah realized how insignificant she was in the grand scheme of things, how must the Winchesters feel facing them down too?

“You are not insignificant.” Gabriel replied offering his arm to hers as he led her to a small table off the dance floor.

“I am scared.” She said sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her.

“Damn right you should be but do not forget something, you are not Lucifer’s wife. You are the Angel of Night Lailah, married to Lucifer. It means you are your own angel, capable of making your own decisions. Even if that does mean slapping my big bro in the face.”

Lailah looked down at her hands in her lap.

“You really believe that?” She asked.

“Look, we both know this fight is going to happen, Lucifer and Michael will stop at nothing to make sure of it but we… we can try to do something against it.”

“I… I want to help. I still need to prove my loyalty to Castiel, I just…”

“Castiel? You are loyal to that little dork?”

“He just wants to make sure that I am loyal to humanity and not tricking him.”

“Nerd.” He muttered. Frowning she looked at the dancers. “Hey, how about for the evening we pretend the world is not close to imploding and we enjoy ourselves? It will give me the opportunity to get to know my sister-in-law.”

“Why are you back?”

Gabriel took a healthy swig of his drink before setting the glass down.

“It is my job to protect the morons that cannot protect themselves.”

Lailah crossed her arms.

“No more business.” He raised a finger and snapped. Frank stood up and began crooning ‘Angel Eyes’.  Standing, Gabriel held his hand out to Lailah, pulling her up to her feet, he led her onto the dance floor. Twirling her once before pulling her into his arms, Gabriel smiled at her as he led her around the dance floor.

“You dance divinely my dear.” He said smiling at her.

“You are not so bad yourself.” She smiled back.

“You need to do that more.”

“What is that?”

“Smile, laugh… does my brother not make you happy?”

Lailah stopped dancing and pulled away from Gabriel.

“Hey, whoa, not trying to cause problems, just a simple question.” Gabriel held his hands up, “You just do not seem happy.”

“I have not been happy since I was thrown out of Heaven.” She replied bitterly, “Not really.”

“You could be. On Earth. Carve yourself a little niche and live happily ever after. Or, do like what I did.”

Looking back up at the whiskey eyed angel she stepped back into his arms and resumed dancing.

“What, hiding in history?”

“That and become a pagan god. Imagine the look on our father’s face…” He grinned. Lailah’s eyes widened before glancing around.

“Which God?” She whispered.

“Loki.” He whispered back. Lailah smiled wider, “You know… you could always be my Sigyn. We could have a hell of a good time together, you and I. Dishing out peoples ‘just desserts’ running around the cosmos together, hiding from the troubles of the rest of the world. Just you and I.”

Staring into his eyes, Lailah felt her vessel’s heart race.

“You are wanting me to run away with you?” She asked, her voice tapering off to a whisper.

“Yes.” He dipped her briefly, bringing her up into his arms and stopped their dancing, just looking at her. “You and I against the world, kiddo, what do you say?”

“I… I want to.” She bit her lip, feeling herself move forward back towards him, “But what about Lucifer, if he were to find out-“

“Let him come after me, maybe he and I can sit down and have a talk.” He replied flippantly. “I will keep you safe, Lailah. Your job, your sacrifice has been met and clearly, Luci does not appreciate you.”

Lailah pressed a finger to his mouth.

“You talk a lot.” She said, “I said yes.”

Smiling behind her finger, Gabriel reached up and took hold of her face, kissing her softly. The kiss was painfully brief, Gabriel tasting of caramel.

“First things first, time for a change in appearance.” He breathed, clearly affected by the simple kiss. That knowledge made Laillah’s knee’s weak. Nodding her head, Gabriel swept her up into his arms, bridal style. Snaking a hand free under her back, Gabriel snapped and they were transported away to start a new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/100942024838/now-how-do-i-take-care-of-something-like-you  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/104716635182/as-long-as-youre-with-us-youll-always-be-safe  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/111018991882/i-think-were-going-to-like-it-here-requested


	5. Clip Show: Studio 54 & Elysian Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year continues on for Lailah.

**25 Mar. 2010**

It took time and a lot of patience trying to convince the Goddess Sigyn to give Lailah consent to use her vessel. Gabriel knew exactly where she was locked up and what to say to her. Trade bodies with Lailah and Sigyn could go free. Needless to say that was the bait she took.

“Far too many years locked up by Odin, I would love the opportunity to go back and visit my father in law. I say yes.” Sigyn smiled wickedly at Gabriel, “My love you finally found me.”

“It was finally safe enough for me to come to you.” He grinned at her. When she hugged him he made eye contact with Lailah over her head and winked.

“Loki, we can finally leave this place, let us go back to a different realm. I am so tired of humans.”

“As am I,” He smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

Lailah entering Sigyn’s body was no trouble but it took Gabriel to help move her conscious to Lailah’s old body. When both women were awake and took a few minutes to get used to their new bodies, Gabriel suggested that they go out to dinner to celebrate. Sigyn may not have expected anything but Lailah knew something was up but kept her mouth shut.

“I will make sure that the angel cannot follow us.” Gabriel whispered to Sigyn, keeping her close to his side. Lailah was able to hear him just fine, even if her hearing was not perfect, Gabriel and Lailah had been leaving

In short order, Lailah found herself in a very posh hotel room. Looking around, she found that it was just her in the room. A note on the nearby table was from Gabriel;

_Sugar Baby,_

_I will take care of Sigyn, see her off. Take a bath, relax and I will be back in your arms before you know it._

_Stay Sweet,_

_G_

Looking around, Lailah decided to bathe and get to know her new vessel.

 

**8 Apr. 2010**

Laying in bed, warmed by the sun, Lailah was starting to feel like this could be a life she could live. Gabriel curled up behind her, holding her in his arm, his other hand running a finger up and down her neck.

“That tickles.”

“Let me kiss it and make it better.” Soft kisses pressed to her throat made her purr. Rolling on to her back she opened her eyes and looked up at Lucifer.

Jerking up and away from her husband, “Lucifer, how did you find me?”

“Where are you, Lailah?” He demanded, pinning her to the bed.

“Get off of me!” She screamed.

“Tell me where you are. I want you back, now.” He demanded.

“No!” She screeched, closing her eyes.

“Lailah! Sugar Baby, look at me!”

Opening her eyes, she was looking at Gabriel.

“Sugar Baby, you see me? Talk to me.” He searched her eyes frantically.

“Sugar Daddy.” She breathed, “How was I asleep?”

“You… You have been restless lately. So… I knocked you out. Thought maybe some sleep would help you.” Sitting back he looked sheepish.

“Do not ever do that again,” She smacked him on the arm, “If you want to get me tired, then wear me out properly.”

Gabriel looked at her and smiled. Laying down next to her Gabriel scooped her up into his arms.

“Maybe later, right now, let us get you to calm down.” The archangel pulled her in close. Curling up in his arms Lailah clung to Gabriel like a life line. “Later I will show you how to cut yourself off from things like that. It is not too different from shutting off Angel Radio.”

“I tuned in earlier.” She looked down ashamed, “I know I am not supposed to but I heard the angels were all abuzz. Sam and Dean Winchester had been killed.”

“Do not think on it, those boys die more than Kenny does.”

“Kenny?”

“Never mind. Point is, I want you to just relax. I have you, Sugar Baby.” He kissed her temple as she snuggled in tighter.

“I love you Gabriel.”

She realized what she said and started fidgeting, especially when Gabriel did not reply to her. A feeling of dread and panic filled her stomach. She never told Lucifer that she loved him. Though she cared for him in her own way.

“Calm down, chica, I love you too.”

 

**15 Apr. 2010**

Deciding to take a vacation, Gabriel and Lailah walked into Studio 54 on New Year’s Eve. Gabriel, now sporting a moustache, was dressed well for a man in the late 70s complete with brown Naugahyde jacket. It made Lailah giggle. Her outfit was a deep blue dress trimmed in silver. Tied behind her neck, her now blond hair was tied up in a messy bun that trailed down her back, exposed to the air. But due to the cold air, she was wearing a large faux fur jacket.

The first thing she noticed walking into the room was the several inches of glitter on the dance floor. It was throughout the whole room, with everyone kicking it up, it was like they were in the stars.

Checking their coats, Gabriel retrieved drinks for them both and was walking back to their table when someone else sat in the chair next to her. Blinking at the stranger she tried to remain polite.

“I… do.. do I know you.” She tried to remain kind but firm also tried to keep to her new role as Sigyn. Perhaps this person knew her?

“Well, I received your gentleman’s invitation for a threesome and thought I could hardly pass that up.”

Returning to the table Gabriel sat drinks down before embracing the man that was at the table. Lailah was miffed at what the strange said. Gabriel would never share her… but if she had asked… still.. a stranger?

“Darling, this is an old associate of mine, from… way back.” Gabriel’s eyes twinkled but his mind was shut off from her. Something that she could not understand.

“I do believe I have shocked your woman with your offer of sexual debauchery, Gabriel.” The stranger smiled.

“Wait, what?”

“Balthazar, you should know when to shut your mouth.”

“Balthazar? Balthazar!” Sigyn stood up remembering the angel from before. Slapping him hard across the face.

“The bloody hell is wrong with your bird, Gabriel?” He looked stunned up at the angry blond.

“That was for grabbing my ass as I was being flung out of Heaven.”

Stunned speechless the two angels looked at each other before looking back at her.

“Well… um… as was pointed out to me, if you would like revenge I give you full permission to grab my ass as much as you want throughout our orgy.” Balthazar smiled before standing up and embracing her.

“Lailah. So good to see you.” Hugging back she smiled.

“The hell are you doing here?” She asked him as she sat.

“I could say the same of you. How did you get out of the Cage?” Balthazar sat down picking up his drink once more.

Looking at Gabriel she worried her bottom lip.

“Balthy, we are visiting from 2010.” She finally said.

“Oh,” taking the cue that it was a sensitive subject, he changed his tactics, “Well, that is a tale then for a different night.” He grinned at her.

“What are you doing at Studio 54?” Gabriel asked, changing the subject.

“You know me, enjoying the sights and sounds.”

“I thought Michael forbad anyone coming down.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I am sorry is that sour puss here right now?” Balthazar asked raising his glass.

After a chuckle the three angels sat back and turned their conversation towards other topics while enjoying watching the dancers on the floor. Glitter was everywhere twinkling in the lighting display that tore through the room in a blast of colors. Alcohol and drugs were everywhere as was sexual deviancy. Lailah loved every minute of it.

“This is just like a Gatsby party.” She whispered to Gabriel.

“Does that make me Gatsby or Tom?”

“It makes us two people at a Gatsby party and not part of their vicissitudes.” She leaned forward. Gabriel smiled. “No sense in getting caught up in their travesties’ when we can enjoy from afar.”

“I like the way you think.” He kissed her quickly before spinning her around causing her to laugh harder than she had all night, than she had in centuries. The three of them danced together until the countdown. At midnight, Balthazar grabbed a nearby redhead and practically started an orgy of his own. Walking out onto the dance floor, Lailah and Gabriel kissed in a sea of glitter and bodies as white balloons fell from the rafters. Wrapping arms around each other, Lailah sighed in his embrace.

“I want this to last forever.” She leaned her head back, feeling the balloons fall against her face as Gabriel spun her around by her waist.

 

**22 Apr. 2010**

“Why do you have to go and who is Kali?” She asked looking at the envelope on the table.

“Look, this is… it is complicated.” Gabriel dragged his hand down his face, “Kali is an ex and she is gathering the pagan gods to try to stop the Apocalypse. They want to try to stop Lucifer and Michael!” He threw his hands up as he stalked through their loft apartment. Lailah finished mixing their hot chocolate and passed Gabriel a mug.

“You want to try and protect her. Not them.” She stated sitting in the window seat that overlooked the city.

“They are planning on luring the Winchesters in and offering them up as bait to Lucifer.”

Lailah set her cup down.

“What about ‘running around the cosmos together, hiding from the troubles of the rest of the world’?” She looked up at him, “We were supposed to hide from this crap. We could go to another planet. Pandora for example.”

“Lailah,” he knelt before her, “I need to go and try to save her. I still care for her, not going to lie. But I love you, so I am not going to do something stupid. I will come back to you.” He took her hands in his.

“Why will you not let me come with you?” She asked, feeling tears in her eyes.

“If Lucifer is there, if he does show up,” He held her face in his hands, “I could not bear to lose you to him. And he would fight me for your return, let alone me helping humanity and Kali.”

“I would not return to Lucifer. Gabriel I love you.” She held his hands on her face.

Rising up he rested his forehead against her.

“I love you too.” Closing her eyes she breathed in his scent.

“Do not go, please.”

“I will be back soon.”

“Take me with you.”

“No, Lailah, what happens when he go Hades on you and kidnaps you? No I cannot go through that. I need you safe.”

She opened her eyes and held his face.

“Then you come back to me. And after this we leave. We leave for another world. Promise me, please.”

Kissing her with all of his might he pulled away just as quickly. Before she could open her eyes he was gone.

Hours ticked by as she waited in the loft. Passing time, she tried baking, watching television, reading, nothing seemed to distract her. It was upwards of three am before she jumped up and grabbed the invitation, ripping it open and scanning it quickly for the address before flying off to the Elysian Fields Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/104716635182/as-long-as-youre-with-us-youll-always-be-safe
> 
> *If you haven't caught on, the dates listed correspond with the dates episodes aired during season five, with the exception of 'My Bloody Valentine' (chapter 4), that aired on the 11th.*


	6. Hammer of the Gods/Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lailah leans of shocking news after Lucifer has been locked in the cage.

Lying in bed, Lailah could not get up. There was no point. Gabriel was dead, Lucifer killed him and soon Lucifer would kill the rest of the world too. She could not care, not right now. Let this world burn, she was all alone. There was no stopping him now.

Lucifer had killed him, she watched him do it. Walking in as Gabriel and Lucifer stood off from one another, the Winchesters and a woman departing quickly. Having heard their voices, she snuck in and watched. Feeling so proud of Gabriel, even if he was doing something stupid, she smile at him, even from her hiding place.

Seeing him double himself quietly and sneak up on Lucifer made her heart beat faster. Why had they never thought about doing that in the bedroom before? Shaking her head she focused at the situation at hand. Was this really happening? Was Gabriel actually going to kill Lucifer? Then she blinked and everything was wrong. Gabriel was hunched in pain in Lucifer’s arms. How did this happen? The release of Gabriel’s grace seared up past her back towards Heaven, leaving her alone with Lucifer in the room. Covering her mouth to keep from making any noises, she tried to fly away but was too upset. Chest heaving, she felt sickened.

“Lailah, I know you are there.” Lucifer called out. Shaking her head, this had to be a nightmare, Lucifer was dreamwalking in her head again. Looking up, Lucifer knelt in front of her. “I want you to come back with me.”

Shaking her head again quickly she tried to form words but words were too hard. Thinking was too hard. Lucifer hung his head. Seeing her opportunity, Lailah jumped up, running around him to look at Gabriel. Sobbing harder, Lailah fell to her knees and rested her head on his chest. Clutching his jacket for purchase she cried hard, despite Lucifer trying to pull her off of him.

“NO!” She screamed, pulling Gabriel’s blade from his chest and brandished it at Lucifer, “You do not get to take me again.”

“You cannot stay here, come back with me. It is not safe otherwise.” He insisted.

Falling onto her butt, she started crying again, this time she began to shiver. With a flourished snap, Lucifer had her dressed in Gabriel’s jacket, which was disturbingly still warm. Lailah tucked Gabriel’s blade away and turned back to look at the dead archangel.

“We need to go, Pet.”

Unable to fight him, Lailah allowed Lucifer to pull her away from Gabriel’s body. His wings burnt against the ground. Stepping outside the Grand Ballroom and into the lobby, Lucifer stopped and turned her to face him.

“You changed your face.”

She could only nod. Looking heartbroken, Lucifer wiped away some tears from her cheek, leaving a bloody streak in its wake.

“I think that it would be best that you go home for a while and rest.” He looked up behind her. It took her a moment to catch his words before she was grabbed by two demons. “You need time to grieve the loss of your lover.” He growled before she was whisked off to Hell.

******

A knock at her bedroom door woke her up. She had fallen asleep reading the Great Gatsby. It was something she had noticed of herself lately, that she had been sleeping a lot since she returned to Hell. Looking at the door she swiped her hair back and sat up. Covering herself up, despite being fully clothed and still wearing Gabriel’s jacket, she waited a few minutes before announcing the guest to enter.

A demon in a black suit walked in as if he owned the place. Looking around he surveyed the room before flicking two fingers bringing two chairs over to the side of her bed.

“Majesty,” he gave a smarmy smile, “It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that Lucifer has been locked in the cage once more. The Moose of a Winchester managed to take over the vessel and brought Michael with him.”

“Two archangels locked in the Cage together?” She huffed before shaking her head. “Let them fight for the rest of eternity. No one is to open those doors, ever.”

“I could not agree more. There is however, one more issue that needs to be addressed.”

“What is that?” She straightened up and folded her hands in her lap.

“Your presence in Hell. You have no reason to still be here anymore.” The man sat down on the side of the bed and smiled briefly before flicking his wrist at the still open door. A demon manhandling a bloody angel walked in, setting the angel down in the chair next to her bed.

“What… what is going on?” Lailah asked.

“Tell her.” The man in the black suit ordered. The bloodied angel looked up at her, scared, nervous, his wings twitching behind him. Looking between the two demons then to Lailah, the young angel shivered.

“Are you… Lailah, wife to Lucifer?” He asked in a trembling voice. Lailah stiffened, she did not like being refered to as Lucifer’s wife, but the population of Hell either did not know or care that she preferred being Gabriel’s consort.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then you should know that under the terms in which you were sent to the Morningstar, you are to remain Queen of Hell to Lucifer’s successor should the archangel be defeated in the Apocolypse.” The angel sat shaking violently.

“But he was not defeated, merely trapped and who is to be Lucifer’s successor? Why am I being passed around like a second hand novel?” She sat up.

“But he was defeated. He went before Michael on the field of battle, did not win and was imprisoned for his crimes. That is defeat.” The angel corrected before looking between the man in the black suit and Lailah before growing quiet.

“And the successor?”

“That would be me, poppet.” The black suit demon rose from the bed, buttoning up his coat. “The name is Crowley, my Queen, and very soon you and I will be ruling Hell, side by side together. I do so look forward to your input and ideas on soul harvesting.” He smiled at her before turning and walking towards the door, indicating the angel be brought with him. “And do not bother with trying to go topside, I value your safety too much. I will have you looked after constantly so that no… evil befalls you. I will have my things moved in tomorrow.” He stopped and looked at Lailah, shock across her face, “Long live the King.” He smirked and walked out, shutting the doors behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/104716635182/as-long-as-youre-with-us-youll-always-be-safe  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/105712033366/what-am-i-going-to-do-with-you


	7. Harrowing Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lailah helps Castiel and is visited by an old friend.  
> No Imagine for this chapter.

A month had gone by with Lailah moving into a spare bedroom. She refused to stay in the same room with Crowley. Staying in her room, Lailah mourned for Gabriel in her way. Lying in bed, Lailah was looking a photo of the two of them that Gabriel had had in his wallet when she felt someone praying to her. Blinking she sat up slowly. She was not a known angel, who would be praying to her? Flying topside, she followed the prayer until she reached a cemetery in Kansas. Looking around, she wondered what was going on.

“I wondered if you would come.” The gruff voice cut through the night air. Turning, the Queen of Hell spotted a familiar trench coated angel.

“Castiel?” She whispered, “You were the one praying to me?”

“I need your help.” He walked up to her, “I need to get into Hell, again.”

“Okay, easy enough.”

“It is not that simple.”

“What then?”

Castiel looked around for a moment.

“You know, about a month ago, this was the chosen battlefield for the apocalypse.” He looked at her with a hard expression, “Michael and Lucifer faced off as Dean Winchester talked long enough to get through to his brother. Sam Winchester sacrificed himself to prevent the fight from destroying the Earth by jumping into the Cage, taking Michael with him.”

“Why are you telling me this Castiel?” She asked.

“I need your help to retrieve Sam Winchester from the Cage.”

Lailah looked at him for a long minute.

“The one place I do not want to go in the cosmos, you want me to take you, to retrieve the vessel of my husband? Fight Lucifer out of his body and bring him topside?” She said carefully, “I just want to be clear about what you are asking me.”

“I realize that this is asking a lot of you but I need your help and knowledge of Hell.” Castiel waited, shifting his weight. Lailah meanwhile closed her eyes, feeling heaviness settle throughout her vessel.

“Very well. It will… upset, my… new King.” She said, her voice void of emotion.

“King?”

“Crowley, he has taken Hell as his own… as... well as my contract to Lucifer. I am his Queen.” She looked down, tired.

“Lailah…”

“I miss Gabriel.” She whispered and turned away, taking a few steps away. “I will help you Castiel.” She faced him.

“Then let us go.” Castiel nodded at her.  Opening her wings, Lailah flew down to a little used area of Hell, making sure that the other angel would be mostly free of inference.

Looking around as they landed, Lailah confirmed that they were in fact alone. Indicating Castiel to follow her, she dropped her angel blade, to be on the safe side. Walking quietly down the hallway of the castle, down a flight of stairs, three turns and into the dungeon. Opening the door, there were multiple cells on either side of the room, some occupied some not. At the end of the room was a single innocuous door. Halfway through the hallway Lailah froze.

“Why is there no one here?” Castiel asked.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Looking at some of the inhabitants of the cells, she wondered where the guards were.

“How much further is it?”

“Through the door, you will have to fly down to the Cage from here. I do not know what sort of security it around the Cage, if there is any.”

“I thank you for your assistance, Lailah.”

“Do not thank me, we have not rescued him Sam just yet.” Lailah replied.

“Hey!” Turning quickly, the were three demons that were walking down the stairs towards them.

“Damnit.” Lailah sighed, “Shift change.” Looking to Castiel she grabbed him by the arm, “Run!” Leading him to the door, Lailah threw it open, “Go! I will fight them off.” She turned and faced the demons.

“No, Lailah, when Crowley finds out-“

“Do not worry about me, just get him.” Turning back to the demons she began fighting them as best as she could. Several slashes to her vessel weakened her enough to be taken by two of the demons before she was able to kill the third one. Looking back, she saw that Castiel was gone from the hallway. From the Cage, he would be able to go topside without her help. She only hoped and prayed that he would be strong enough to fight off Lucifer long enough to save Sam Winchester.

Dragged out of the hallway and into one of the cells, Lailah was thrown into one, being spat onto by one of the demons she had managed to injure. The abomination taking her angel blade from her in the process. Howling at him, as it was Gabriel’s Archangel blade, a renewed sense of vigor enabled her to fight the demon. Screaming she punched and kicked at him, fighting with all that she had. Managing to work the blade out of the demon’s hands she backed up into the cell and stood panting. The two demons stood looking at her curiously. Tucking the blade into her sleeve and away, she turned and sat on the floor. Torture was not preferable to sitting in a room all day but it would be preferable than to Crowley’s advances.

It did not take long for the King to appear in the dungeon. Standing before her cell, glass of scotch in hand, listening to the demons recant her exploits to him as he stared at her.

“Leave us.” He said softly, watching Lailah.  Sitting quietly, she kept her eyes down, not wanting to talk with Crowley. “Darling, listen,”

“I am not your darling.” She growled.

Crowley paused staring at her.

“You are upset. Perhaps you need a job to do.”

“I do not want anything to do with you.” She stared up at him. Crowley sighed.

“I understand that you are still hurting over the loss of your lover. But what if I could give him back to you?”

Looking up slowly, Lailah blinked.

“I am an angel, I have no soul to sell you.”

“You have a lot more to offer my dear. You have a face and a name. And if you stand beside me as the willing Queen of Hell, that could do wonders for the both of us.”

Huffing, Lailah looked off to the side of her cell.

“I do not need you to warm my bed, though I would not kick you out of it should you come willingly. All I am asking is that you rule by my side, as my equal.”

Lailah hung her head.  Crowley sighed, bouncing his eyebrows.

“Let me give you some time to mull things over then. Give you a chance to experience what things could be like for you down here if you would rather stay here.”

Lailah looked up at him.

“I can give you anything you want. All you need to do is ask and stand by my side.”

“Gabriel was an archangel, Lucifer killed him. There is no coming back from that.”

“Nothing is impossible, poppet.” With a flick of his wrist the door to her cell slammed shut.

Solitude would be a blessing. Meditation would be simple enough, retreating within herself would be a simple enough task. She could relive some of the times she spent with Gabriel. That would give her some peace for now.

A flourish flip of his hand and two chains snaked out from the walls and embedded themselves into her wings. Screaming as she flailed trying to reach back towards her wings to pull at the chains. Looking up at Crowley, he simply looked on.

“No special treatment.” Crowley watched for a moment before turning and walking up the stairs. The lights being turned out, plunging the room into darkness.

The pain was all encompassing, it was spiking then mind numbing, her thoughts floating somewhere in between Heaven and Hell. Time stretched and ebbed as her wings throbbed in pain.

“Baby, you look like hell.”

Looking up sharply, she looked around for the source of the voice she knew so well.

“You walked into a cell in this dungeon? That’s not the Lailah I know.”

“Gabriel?” She fought against the chains that were holding her wings back.

“Careful their baby, no need to injure those beautiful wings of yours now is there?”

“Where are you?” She looked around frantically for him, he sounded so close but could not tell just where he was. There was a long pause as she jumped back and forth from the end of the chains she was on.

“GABRIEL!” she cried.

“Yeah, yeah, shesh… Clingy much? I needed to deal with the guards.” He walked into sight, looking every bit of handsome as he did the night he was stabbed by Lucifer. “Would you happen to know where my angle blade is?”

Lailah looked at him, feeling her knees weakened.

“Is that you Gabriel? Really you?” She took a step back.

“Course it is me. The one and only. Cannot duplicate something this fantastic.” He grinned, opening the door.

Inclining her head to the side, she looked at him. Sighing he slouched his shoulders.

“Crowley told me he would bring you back. I... I just want to make sure that you really are the real deal.”

“Figured he would mess with that pretty head of yours.” Walking into her cell he looked over her shoulders at her wings. “Ouch, those look infected, babe. We will have to take care of those when we get out of here.” With a snap he looked at her wings as the chains fell. Unable to pull them in properly due to the wounds and cramps she whimpered as she was able to sit properly for the first time in… how long had it been?

“Eighteen months.” Gabriel helped her to her feet.

Staring at him, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

“Tell me something only we would know.” She pleaded with him, “I… I need to know that this is real.”

“You, me, Balthazar. Studio 54 and I know Balthazar wanted that threeway I joked about with us.” Gabriel looked her up and down before holding her face, “But there was no way in Heaven or Hell that I would allow anyone else to touch you.” He gently pressed a kiss to her lips, “Glitter and balloons and The Great Gatsby.” He looked at her, “How am I doing?”

Her face screwed up as tears began falling on her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held him tightly. If this was a dream, she was fine with it, she did not want to wake up. Feeling his hands snake around her waist, his head bury into her neck, she heard him sigh.

“Do you know how long I have wanted to come back to you? How hard it was to stay away from you?” He whispered, “I needed people to buy that I was dead. You needed to sell it for me.” He pulled back, his face a clear mask of pain and suffering, “I am so sorry I had to put you through that.” He pawed at her face, “I cannot make up for what I have put you through but know that I will try, if you will take me back.”

“Gabriel, I will follow you to the ends of the universe and further. I trust you with my life.” She shushed him with her fingers before covering his mouth with hers. Kissing him feverishly, afraid he would disappear again, she pulled back from him and looked at his face, cupping his cheeks.

“Let us get the hell out of here before someone finds us down here, what do you say Sugar Baby?”

Lailah grinned.

“Take me away, Calgon.” Lailah kissed him before they blinked out of the Dungeon.


	8. Clap Your Hands if you Believe in Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Remember, I am writing this for NaNoWriMo 2015 (which is why the speech is wrong for some of the characters)*  
> This chapter takes place right after the episode "Clap your hands if you believe" (If you give a damn about timelines).  
> No imagine for this chapter.

Wings were cramped and the infection was spreading throughout the delicate bones. Gabriel was frantic in trying to stave it off but for some reason his powers were just not enough to help her. Lying flat on her stomach in the hotel she tried to fight the pain by keeping her mouth shut, her eyes closed tightly.

“I … I cannot understand what is happening. I have never felt so impotent in my life.” He hissed, “I cannot sit here and watch you writhe in pain. I need to get additional help.”

“No, Gabe, please…. Do not leave me again.”

“Sugar Baby, I need you healthy, if that means being apart for a day then I am willing to risk it.” Gabriel bent down and kissed her neck. “Pray to anyone you trust, they may help. I will be back in a couple of hours.”

“Gabe, no!” She tried to sit up but the movement caused her wings to move and send shockwaves of pain rolling through her body. He was already gone. Gasping, she collapsed on the bed. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and silently began praying to Castiel, hoping that he would understand at least. A flapping of wings and a soft gasp was heard before she turned her head and looked at Castiel standing next to the bed.

“Lailah, what… what happened?” He followed the black lines of infection up and down her wings, reaching out but not touching the giant holes where the chains once sat.

“Crowley, he… he caught me after… did you rescue Sam Winchester?” She tried to move.

“Yes, I did, thank you for your help,” Castiel lowered himself into her line of sight, “What happened to you? How did Crowley do this to you?”

“He caught me, after you went through the door. Well, in truth, I gave myself up as bait. It was easier than trying to explain what you and I were doing or the fact that you were even in Hell.”

“You sacrificed yourself, for me? For Sam?”

“For the greater good.”

“You care.”

“I want to help.”

“Are you in pain?” Looking down, she grit her teeth but said nothing. “This looks like an infection.”

“Crowley chained me by my wings.”

“This is a magical infection. I am not sure if my powers will be enough.”

“You… leave a lot to … be desired in your… bedside manner, Cas.”

“This is the first time you have addressed me with that nickname.”

“Is that bad?” She looked up at him as he straightened up.

“Not at all.” He reached out his hand and extended his grace towards her wings, “I rather enjoy the moniker. It took several moments for the energy to move through the appendages but she could feel the warmth radiate throughout her wings. Sighing as the itch and cramping of her wings lessened some. “This is going to require additional healing.” Castiel stepped back inspecting his work.

“Why did Gabriel’s power not help?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, I have rented the room for a week. I can find a more permanent location elsewhere. I realize that you may be busy…”

“Actually, yes.” Castiel sat down on the side of the bed. Rolling to her side, able to move her wings slightly, she was able to lay a little more comfortably, “I… may have declared war against Raphael.”

Blinking, Lailah looked at him closely.

“Are you serious? What has happened?”

“He wishes to raise Lucifer and Michael, he wishes to bring about the apocalypse and to set things back on track. There is a small faction of angels, led by myself that will not allow that to happen.”

“Castiel, you are talking about Civil War.”

“I realize that but I refuse to allow the sacrifices that the Winchesters and their friends have made to be in vain.” His voice was tight, his eyes hard. Reaching out, Lailah placed a hand on his knee.

“In whatever way I can assist you Castiel, I am with you.” She looked up at him, her eyes sincere.

“Thank you Lailah.” Castiel seemed tense by the act of touching, so she pulled her hand away.

The quiet between them was heavy, Lailah was feeling tired while Castiel clearly looked uncomfortable.

“I will send Sam and Dean to protect you while you heal.”

“That is not necessary.”

“I do not feel like abandoning you in your hour of need.” Castiel stood.

“I am sure that all I need is rest.” She smiled.

“I would feel better if you were not alone.”

Before she could protest, Castiel was gone. Sighing, Lailah laid her head back and tried to sleep.

**

“The hell Cas?” Lailah jumped up and pulled her angel blade, Gabriel’s blade and searched the room for the genesis of the voice. A voice put upon angel in a trench coat and two bewildered hunters with him, “Warn a man next time.” The female angel relaxed briefly as she recognized the Winchesters.

“Lailah, the Winchesters will watch over you and you rest,” Castiel walked up to her, invading her private space, “And you will rest.”

“Cas, this is really unnecessary.”

“Do you require me to put you under in order for you to rest?”

“Why are we babysitting an angel?” Dean asked setting down a duffle bag on the nearby table.

“She was injured by Crowley, she needs to rest.”

“I get that but why can you not just mojo her better?” Dean asked, looking her up and down, clearly he was not happy with this arrangement and untrusting of the female angel.

“The nature of her illness requires multiple rounds of grace healing with periods of rest in between.” Castiel turned and looked at the hunters.

“Right but, Angel.” Dean indicated to Lailah as she sat down and tucked away her blade. Her actions had left her dizzy and feeling unwell.

“Cas.” She looked up at her friend.

The other angle looked down at her and saw how pale she had grown. Helping her to lay down, turning her to allow her wings to drape across the floor.

“Rest now, Lailah.” Castiel placed two fingers to her forehead causing her world to go dark.

“What makes her so special that we need to watch over her Cas? You in love with her?” Dean asked, walking up to the foot of the bed, looking at the woman’s sleeping form.

“I do not have time to explain what is going on, I am fighting Raphael….”

“Cas, you have to give us something to go on here.” Dean raised his hands. Castiel sighed heavily.

“Hey, I know her.” Sam stood up and walk up next to Dean. Castiel nodded.

 “She was Lucifer’s wife.”

Dean gave a look of incredulousness. “The wife of the Devil and you want us to protect her?”

“She was forced to marry him, a peace offering between Heaven and Hell.”

“Fat lot of good it did.” Dean muttered.

“Forced out of Heaven, forced to fall, chosen because she appealed to Lucifer, Michael flung her to his brother in order to buy more time until he was ready for the apocalypse. She had been stuck in the Cage with him since. Once you sprung Lucifer, she was released too. While she had grown to care for the Morning star in her way, she did not agree with what he was doing.”

“So… what you are saying is that she was forced into an arrange marriage.” Sam prodded.

“Of sorts.” Castiel confirmed, “She helped me in Carthage, then helped me to understand 2014 when she followed you Dean into the future and then…”

“She was in 2014?” Dean blinked.

“She had a different vessel then. But it helped to save you both.

“And then what Cas?” Sam asked. Castiel hesitated.

“After Lucifer was defeated, her contract was passed on to his successor, Crowley. So she is officially the Queen of Hell but will not affiliate with him. She was then was attacked by Crowley trying to escape Hell and imprisoned. Chained her up through her wings.” Castiel looked down at the sleep angel, “She has been helping for some time, fighting the war behind enemy lines in her own way.” He looked up at the hunters, “I owe it to her to look after her while she heals. Just for two weeks. She cannot fall into Crowley’s hands again.”

“No, I get it.” Sam nodded.

“This is ridiculous.” Dean muttered taking the six pack of beer and placing it in the fridge in the motel.

Castiel straightened up, glaring daggers at Dean’s back.

“It was because of her that Sam was pulled from the Cage.”

Dean straightened up and looked at Castiel as Sam’s face opened in shock.

“What?”

“How?”

“She was the inside man, so to speak. It was why she imprisoned for 18 months.”

Dean turned and looked at the angel on the bed.

“How come we are only hearing about her now?” He asked, his voice a mix of emotions.

“She was unable to meet with you both, thinking it was safer to play the part, staying in Hell so that she could be the spy behind the wall.”

“She chose to give up her own potential happiness to make sure that we would win? That we were… what… safe?” Sam asked.

Castiel nodded.

“Did she forget to bring back my soul?” Sam asked, his anger a little forced.

“She merely opened the door to those who did.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at Cas before exchanging a look with Dean.

“All you want us to do is protect her from Crowley?” Dean asked.

“Any anyone that is not me. Or Gabriel.” Castiel nodded.

“Gabriel? I thought Lucifer kabobbed him.” Sam asked, surprised.

“She… talks in her sleep,” Castiel looked at her sleeping form a moment as Dean shared an amused look with Sam, “apparently she has seen him recently. Perhaps he faked his death again.”

“Great, dealing with that flying dick again.” Dean took a beer out of the second six pack case and passed one to Sam before opening up one for himself, “Alright go, if something goes weird, we will pray.” Dean looked at Castiel before the angel blinked away.

“So… what do you think?” Sam asked taking a sip of his beer, looking at the sleeping angel.

“I think this is kooky but right now, we have got nothing else better going on right now. May as well multitask while researching retrieving your soul, looking for Crowley and maybe doing something about this war in Heaven.” Dean turned and looked at Sam for a long minute. Sam was hard in thought, “What? You look like you are pooping.” Dean walked to the coffee table picking up one of the other duffle bags as he went. Dropping it on the table, she started pulling weapons out and began taking them apart, cleaning them, repairing them, sharpening them and making an inventory of supplies that were running low. Sitting down Sam opened up his laptop and clicked it on.

“Well, we have been looking for Crowley, right? Here is his wife. Why not use her?” Sam asked sitting down at the breakfast table in front of his laptop.

“What are you crazy? Cas literally just asked up to keep her safe from that asshat and you want to use her as bait?” Dean asked, holding up a silver blade that he was starting sharpen.

“Not good?” Sam asked.

“No, Sammy, not good. People with souls do not use others as bait.”

“You sure about that?” Sam asked.

“Sam, we are not using her. End of discussion.” Dean looked back at the weapons on the table briefly before glancing up at his brother, now typing away on his laptop. Looking back over to the sleeping angel, Dean could not help but feel grateful for what she had done for Sam, though disappointed that she could not get the soul out too. Maybe she still knew how to get into the Cage and could retrieve it. He would have to ask her later, when she was awake.

Renting the room next to the one Lailah was in, the brothers took turns sleeping while the other one kept an eye on the sleeping angel. It was the fourth day before Lailah began to stir and whilst on Dean watch.

Blinking her eyes she raised her head slowly, her head feeling as if it were made of cotton.

“Oh, hey, you okay?” Dean jumped up and ran over, checking on her.

“May I have some water please?” She croaked, her throat dry and tongue heavy.

“Sure.” Dean ran over to the sink and poured a glass of water for her, bringing it to her bedside, “Take it easy.” He advised before sitting on the other bed, watching her drink the glass. “So.. uh.. how you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a comet.”

Dean laughed for a moment before dropping the humor. “Has that… ever happened to you before?”

“No, Dean. That was sarcasm. I believe you are schooled in sarcasm…?” She looked at him with a slight tilt of her head.

“I am aware of it yes.” Dean shot back.

“Good, I was beginning to think that Castiel had not taught you that yet.”

“That Cas… What?”

“Never mind.” Sitting up and pulling up her wings, she winced feeling them still sore.

“Whoa, what is it?”

“My wings, they are still quite sore and cannot be retracted into my being. I cannot… turn over easily.” She muttered trying to sit up.

“Hey… stop, you are going to hurt yourself even more.” Dean jumped up, walking towards the bed. Looking up, Lailah blinked.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, nervous.

“You wanted to turn over right? I will help you flip over.”

“Dean…”

“Hey, it is this or I tie you down.” He stood over the bed, arms crossed, a cute smirk over his lips. Lailah blushed when the crossed her mind. Clearly, Dean caught the look, he began clearing his throat as a blush caused his freckles to stand out against his skin. “Just, to… keep you from hurting yourself.”

“This is deeply embarrassing.” Lailah sat on the bed, looking down at her lap.

“I have not touched you.”

“I am an angel, I should not have to require assistance just to roll over in a bed. I should be able to just-“ She flared her wings up before crying out and clawing at the bedding.

“Whoa.” She heard from Dean. Wings dropping behind her, she turned and saw Dean staring behind her, at her wings.

“Dean. What is it?” Looking up at her face she could tell instantly it was something he was not used to.

“Your wings.” He whispered.


	9. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little wing grooming between friends.  
> 

“Your wings.” He whispered, “Are … all angel wings like this?”

“Like what?” She asked, looking back.

“Like…”

Dean walked around the bed, his eyes huge.

“Dean… you are… you are staring.” Lailah looked away, her face blushing.

“Sorry.” He looked away, “It is just that… I have never seen …. Angel wings… in the flesh before. Just Cas’ in shadow.”

Nodding her head she sighed, “I am not sure how you can be seeing them. As exhausted as I am, they should not be able to be manifested in this dimension.” She closed her eyes. Her face towards the wall, wings behind her, she wanted to lay on her back but her wings would prevent that until they were healed. It was a ripping shock of pleasure that caused her to moan aloud, eyes ripped open before she flipped around quickly. A sheepish looking Dean standing frozen to the spot he was standing in with his hand mid stroke.

“What was that Dean?” She cried out.

“They… just looked so…soft.” Dean straightened up and blushed as he grinned shyly.

“Stroking an angel’s wings is very… intimate. You do not do it without permission.” She winced as she spoke.

“Did… Did I just… angel rape you or something?” Dean took a step back, a look of horror on his face.

“You more… coped a feel.” She reassured him. Dean looked down, “Dean,” Lailah stood carefully, moving her wings back as best she could, walking to face him “It is fine, just startling. Next time, just ask.”

“You want me to ask the next time I want to cop a feel?” Dean looked up making eye contact with the angel.

Smirking slightly, Lailah reached around and grabbed Dean’s ass, making him yelp. “There,” She smiled softly, “Now we are even, Dean Winchester.”

Blinking before he realized what had happened Dean allowed a smirk grow across his face.

“May I touch your wings please?” He asked, worrying his lip.

Looking up at Dean she swallowed and thought about it. “Let me teach you how to groom wings.”

“Groom? Sounds like work.”

“It can be if you do not want to do it, you do not have to.” She patted his shoulder and tried retracting her wings. They moved a little though it was painful. Keeping her face as neutral as possible, she tried to not show pain despite the discomfort.

“I did not say that.” Dean replied quickly, “And will you stop moving? If you rip something Cas will probably smite me.” Dean chided her.

Grinning, Lailah turned and moved a chair near the bed, angling it so she could sit in it while motioning for Dean to sit on the bed. Instructing Dean on how to move his hands down her wing, along with the feathers, dislodge debris, right feathers and brush them down, she took a deep breath.

“There… there is a gland… at the base of each wing it is about the size of a walnut. It is an oil gland. When you start to smooth the feather do not be surprise if you see them starting to leak or smell anything in the air. It… happens. Just… do not touch the oil. That would be… very… intimate.” She blushed hot red.

“I am taking more than just coping a feel?” Dean said, his voice slightly husky. Lailah could not speak but merely nodded.

“It can get very messy, in fact, would you mind grabbing me a towel, please?” She asked. Once he reappeared handing it to her she tucked it at the back of the chair, ensuring it would catch as much of the wing oil as possible.

“What purpose does it serve then?” Dean asked grabbing two beers, handing her one.

“It helps to make the wings more aerodynamic, easier to slip through the different dimensions.”

“I do not get it, why not let me oil up your wings then? Help you with that?” Dean asked, sitting on the bed, opening the beer and taking a sip.

“Because then you would be covered in my oil, scented by me, that would tell other angels we have done this, been… close. It would mean that I have chosen to spend time with you.”

“Time?”

“Time.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. Rolling her eyes Lailah looked at Dean before waggling her eyebrows, a motion Gabriel had made many times to her indicating that he was in the mood. It was a slow realization but Dean’s face lit up with understanding.

“Time.” Dean nodded.

A silence descended between the two of them for a moment.

“You … do not have to do this, Dean.”

“No... I... I want to. Avoid the oil egg, gotcha.” Dean sat the beer on the side table, “Okay, now spread them.”

Lailah felt her face flush, shaking her head she extended her one wing to him, resting it across the bed in front of him. A soft, unsure stroke to her wing made her shudder.

“Remember how I showed you?” She looked over her shoulder at Dean, “It is okay, I am not a porcelain doll.”

“You will tell me if I hurt you right? You will not… smite me?” Dean asked warily. Lailah chuckled.

“No Dean, I will not smite you.”

“Let me at least turn on some music or something, it is far too quiet in here, it is… eerie.”

“Being in a room with me is eerie?” She asked watching him get up and turn on the radio on the bedside table, she watched his flip through several radio channels before finding a classic rock channel.

“Quiet is unnerving for me sometimes.” Dean replied setting the radio back on the table, “Makes me think.”

“You do not like to think?”

“Not especially, no.” He returned to the bed, gently lifting her wing and easing himself under it. “Do not like being in my head. Horror show up here.” He began stroking some larger primary feather before moving his hand to the bend of the wing, moving his hand down along the bone towards the Carpal Edge. Lailah’s eyes rolled her eyes into her head, the act of stroking her wings felt amazing. Moving his hands quickly and carefully, Dean worked his fingers through her twisted feathers, straightening them out, pulling little bits of grit and leaves that had been stuck in them for so long.

“What do they look like to you?”

“You do not know?” Dean asked.

“They are incorporeal in Heaven, I am curious how they appear to a human.” She wanted to focus on something other than the act and feel. It was feeling too good if she was honest with herself.

“They are beautiful. Green. Olive green with gold underneath the green. Looks like there are streaks of orange and red too. The colors look like they are alive and swirling. It is the most complex and amazing thing I have ever seen before.”

Lailah sat and listened.

“You really think they are beautiful?”

“Yeah. They are awesome.”

Moving his digits with skilled dexterity, Dean worked through his long fingers into the Lesser Wing Coverts. Biting her lip, Lailah fought so hard to keep from moaning at the sensation. It felt incredible. Lucifer would sometimes groom her wings but Gabriel would and he enjoyed the act, just as much as he enjoyed her grooming his.

The thought sobered her up. Swallowing tightly, she focused on the room around her and less of the sensation of being touched. Moving over on the bed, Dean was concentrating on working the feathers straight, moving closer to her back, not paying attention to her. A particularly stubborn set of primary feathers were twisted with some feathers and other things entwined causing Dean to work his fingers a little deeper into the feathers. Biting her lip, not out of pain but sudden and intense pleasure, Dean pulled at the feathers harder to get the things loosened out of her wing. Clawing at the arms of the chair, Lailah looked up at the ceiling and decided that this was wrong, she was going to groom the rest of her wings herself or have Gabriel do it for her.

At the same time, Dean managed to run his fingers through the blocked area of the wing while he crowed with success, meanwhile Lailah arched her back violently off the chair, causing her to gasp aloud while knocking her beer over and on to Dean.

“Son of a…” Dean jumped up, covered in alcohol. Panting, a light sheen of sweat covering her body, Lailah felt embarrassed.

“I... I am sorry Dean.” She retracted her wings up and around her, covering her body in shame, despite the pain.

“It… it is fine. No biggie.” Dean walked over to the bathroom, “I am just going to wash up.”

Nodding, she stayed cocooned in her wings, bowing her head. This was more than just having her wings groomed. She allowed Dean to groom them. Only lovers had only ever groomed them before. Lucifer and Gabriel. Now Dean. Why had she done that? Why had she allowed that?

“Heya Sugar Baby.”

Lailah started before looking up.

“Hey Sugar Daddy.”

“You are a hot mess.” Gabriel smiled at her softly, arms crossed, “What is going on?”

“Nothing.” She said, her wings pulling in tightly around her, “Dean was curious about my wings, so… I let him touch them, groom them.” She looked down.

“Babe….” The word came out so heartbroken. Lailah felt tears on her cheeks. “Are you crying?” She burrowed deeper into her wings. “Why are you crying?”

“I betrayed you and now Dean will be out any minute.” She sniffed, “We cannot talk here, there is not enough privacy.” The one angel she loved, she felt she betrayed.

“Betrayed?” Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and smiled, “Sugar Baby, I came here to talk to you about something very important.” He walked over to the bed, sitting on it, reaching over he started prying her wings open to get to her.

“What?” She grumbled.

“I have to play Pagan God again. I have to go be Loki for a spell.” He said softly when he uncovered her hands.

“What? No… No! I just got you back, Gabriel I cannot lose you again, please, do not-“ She began to panic.

“Lailah… please, do not do this. I am here. I am around, I just need… to do this for a while.”

Lailah felt her chest tighten, her hands clamping around his, as if she could prevent him from leaving.

“Take me with you,” She looked into his eyes.

“What?” He looked back at her shocked.

“I took Sigyn’s vessel, Sigyn is Loki’s wife, I can come with you!” She exclaimed.

“No.”

The word rang through the room with such force that it caused Lailah to stop her excitement and bow her head. Gabriel had to use his Archangel voice.

“Lailah, I have things that I need to attend to before you and I can be together and be safe,” Lailah looked up at him, “I need to make sure that you are going to be safe.” He looked at her with such a fierce intensity she feared he was about to smite her. Her breath caught in her throat as he held her face in his hands, “I need you to protect Dean Winchester at all costs.”

“What?”

“There are things that will happen, things… that Cassie cannot handle alone, he is going to need help. I need you to stick close to both Winchesters but Dean is the dumb one and he needs extra looking after.”

Taking a deep breath, Lailah looked down, shaking her head in his hands.

“I... I do not think that is a wide decision.”

A look of confusion passed across Gabriel’s face for a moment before it cleared.

“You have feelings for him.” It was a statement, he looked down, dropping his hands.

“I do not know what it is.” She admitted, “I allowed him to groom my wings, Gabriel. Only you and Lucifer have only ever done that before. That means something.” He raised his eyes to her, “Does it?”

“I suppose.” He said softly.

“I want to be on the other side of the galaxy from him, in your arms, please.” She said, cupping his face.

Gabriel stared in her eyes, looking at her intensely before smiling sadly.

“No.” He covered her hand with his, “Be with Dean. Protect the Righteous Man at all costs. When I return, if I survive this, then we can talk.”

“No! Nononnoonononononononono…” The tears broke out as she clutched Gabriel’s hand. Standing, Gabriel looked away from her, swallowing hard, he pulled his hand away from her.

“I should go, you have your mission.” Gabriel looked at her tenderly.

“Gabriel, I am sorry, please, do not do this… “

“Lailah, it has been done.” He cupped her face kissing her forehead, “I love you Sugar Baby, I trust you. Protect Dean Winchester.” She closed her eyes for a moment. But when she opened her eyes he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/96745747093/looking-forward-to-it


	10. The Man about to be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Man Who Would be King.

It had been several months since the night in the motel. Awkward and uncomfortable, heartbreaking and sad. After Dean cleaned up, she feigned fatigued and laid down. The following morning she had promised Dean that she would maintain an apartment so that if he and Sam needed a place to crash, they had a place to go, all he needed to do was pray, then she left. It took time but her wings had finally healed and her grace was starting to replenish now that she was out of Hell. It was taking a long time and she had to sleep and eat like a human but it was all helping.

It was getting on to 2:15am while Lailah was watching TV. Humans were really odd things. Still, she could not stop watching the stories that they told in pictures. A knock at her door caused her to manifest Gabriel’s angel blade. Walking over to the peephole she checked it before huffing. Unlocking the door she looked outside, tilting her head.

“Heya Lailah, mind if I could come in and shit?” A very drunk Dean Winchester leaned heavily against the doorframe of her apartment.

“Dean? Tell me you did not drive here.” She grabbed him as he started to fall.

“Baby gets me to where I need to get to.”

Looking over his shoulder she cringed at the state of the parking job of his beloved Impala.

“Come in before you cause more problems for yourself.” Closing the door with a flick of her wrist she carried Dean over to her couch and helped him down.

“Got any Whiskey?” He asked as she sat down.

“No Dean, I think you have had enough.”

“Do not tell me what to do, Lailah.”

She sighed.

“Come here.” Dean held his hand out to her. Taking his hand, against her better judgement she allowed him to pull her to the couch. “You are so beautiful.”

“Okay that is it,” Lailah went to stand up before being pulled back onto the couch again. “Dean, you are drunk.”

“Damn right I am drunk.” He sat back with his arm around Lailah, “And I plan on getting drunker still.” He looked over at the angel, “Can you PLEASE mojo me something to drink?”

Looking at her charge she huffed before snapping her fingers and standing to retrieve the bottle of whiskey and glass on the coffee table. Pouring him a glass she held the glass out to him. Dean very deliberately took the bottle and watched her as he took a pull from it. Sighing, she took a sip from the glass.

“Talk, Winchester.”

“Nope.”

“Then… aside from drinking, what do you want to do?” She asked.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Dean looked at her, smarmy grin plastered on his face. Narrowing her eyes, Lailah was unsure what he meant.

“Yes….?”

Looking at Lailah Dean leaned n quickly and pressed his lips to hers. He tasted like Whiskey.

Jumping back, Lailah looked at Dean, holding him at bay by pressing her hands against his chest. Looking at him in the eyes she leveled her gaze. Hanging his head, Dean frowned and threw his head back against the couch. A press of fingertips to his forehead sobered him up instantly. A scowl crossed his face before he looked away.

“Things have been bad. Really bad.” Dean huffed.

“Have you tried calling Cas?” She asked.

Dean looked up at her, eyes pained before looking down.

“Cas… he… he is not himself.” Dean fingered the edged of his shirt. “We found out that he is working with Crowley, trying to rip open purgatory. I have no idea why or what for. I cannot believe he would do that, I cannot believe that he would betray us, betray me….”

Lailah shushed him by placing a fingertip to his lips. Taking him into her arms she held him closely to her chest.

“I just need to not worry about the world right now.” Dean mumbled.

“What do you want?”

“Whatever happens next.” He whispered, looking up at her. Biting her lip, she trailed her gaze down at him. For the first time, she noticed that his eyes matched her wings. The green hues with the golden undertones were becoming less apparent as his pupils became blown with lust. Perhaps she had not cleared all the alcohol from his system.

Slowly Dean reached up and tucked some of her blond hair from her face before pulling her down to meet her lips again. He still tasted like whiskey and she was not ready for this. Pulling back she pressed her fingers to his forehead knocking him out. Panting slightly, looking at his still form, she bit her lip and began to cry. Praying to Gabriel she begged him to come to her. The room remained silent but for her sobs.

Waiting until her crying subsided to hiccups, she carried Dean into her guest bedroom. The one she had made up specifically for Sam and Dean with two single beds and dressers for the both of them. Instead of heading to her bed she decided to take a scalding hot shower. It was not that she thought ill of Dean or his advancements, she desired him and that was the damnable misery of it all. She wanted Dean but she loved Gabriel and did not want to lose him.

Sitting in the base of the shower, burning water reddening her skin, Laila thought back to that conversation with Gabriel. That final kiss with him. He had not answered a prayer since then, not made himself known. It was as if he ceased all angel activities all together. A part of her wanted to spite him and sleep with Dean but she knew it would kill her in the end. Gabriel’s death was painful enough, betraying Gabriel would destroy her completely.

After her shower, she dried off and dressed, sitting at her table, trying to figure out what to do about Dean. He was her ward and someone she was supposed to keep an eye on but at the same time if he was trying to put moves on her sober as well as drunk then there was a problem.

Maybe Gabriel was wrong. Maybe Cas was better at this than she was, maybe he would be okay on his own. And what was this nonsense of Cas not being himself? She would have to touch base with the angel later. Once she got some more sleep. She hated being so weak, but the little grace that she had used with Dean had taxed her.

A knock at the door startled her awake, clearly she had been nodding off at the couch again. Huffing she opened the door, half expecting to find an upset Cas or the taller Winchester brother looking for Dean, instead she found Crowley standing before her.

“Hello there Poppet.” He smiled at her. Trying to slam the door closed, he caught it and walked in. Damn her for not thinking of putting Demon traps around the house. “Is that anyway of greeting your husband?” He asked walking in and waving his hand, instantly causing her to double over and cough up blood.

Looking up at him she scowled as best as she could in the pain that she was in. She knew she was screwed, Dean would be out for hours, she was on her own and needed to catch the upper hand quickly.

“Now, I have been out scouring the world looking for my wayward wife when I decide to follow not-moose and what do I find? He has led me to her. Now that makes me wonder, is there something I should be concerned with? Had I been 20 minutes later would I have caught them in flagrante delicto?” Crowley smiled, his body totally at ease, “We must simply talk about our relationship darling and where it is headed.”

“I have nothing…. To say … to you… Crowley…” Lailah gasped between sharp jabs of pain.

“Pity.” Crowley sat up and walked over to the guest room and pushed open the door, looking in on Dean. “So tempting.”

“You leave him alone.” She growled, her eyes starting to glow.

“Please, you are effectively neutered. You could not scratch me right now if you wanted to.” Crowley looked back at the sleeping Dean.

“I can still stab you.” She sputtered, climbing to her feet, Gabriel’s sword manifesting in her hand.

“Interesting.” Crowley mused looking from him to her before coming to a decision, “Return to me and I will leave him alone. I promise. Nary a hair on that head will be harmed by me.”

“I am not going to make a deal with you Crowley, I have no soul to sell.”

“Who said anything about buying a soul? I have come to collect my wife from her lover. If you come quietly I will let him live, you do not, I will destroy everything you know, everything he knows and let him live but let him know you were responsible for it. Then make him watch you kill his brother before him.”

“You bastard.” She shook her head, “He is not my lover, he is just crashing at my place.”

“Semantics.” Crowley stared at her, and indifferent look on his face. Lailah looked at the bedroom door, a feeling of overwhelming guilt and anguish washed over her.

“I want a guarantee that while I am with you, no demon comes near him or Sam.”

“You have my word,” Crowley walked up to her slowly, “And you know I am a man of my word, as long as you are with me, no demon will touch them. Anyone does, I will slit their throats myself. You leave me, the Winchester’s lives are forfeit.”

Looking back at the bedroom door, the words Gabriel had told her, to protect Dean Winchester floated back into her head. She was sure that he did not mean this. But she was too weak to take on the King of Hell by herself.

“What would you have me do, my Lord.” She bowed her head to Crowley, feeling beaten once more. A feeling she utterly loathed more than anything. Out of the corner of her eye she watched at Crowley approached her and cupped her cheek, bringing her face to meet his gaze.

“I want you to keep an eye on Dean and Sam Winchester. Make sure they do NOT find me, keep them away from me at all costs.”

Looking up at Crowley, she furrowed her brow.

“But I thought… you said that… If I came back with you….”

“You will just try to flee once more. Stay up here, watch the teen beat models. Keep them occupied any way you see how. You and I will be in touch.” He looked her up and down and scoffed, “Better use of you anyway.”

Lailah huffed, offended, looking away from Crowley.

“You will not accept me as your husband, then be free under my dictatorship, you should be grateful that I am giving you such a free hand as I am.”

“You just want me to spy on them for you.”

“Circumvent them and report back.” Crowley stood for a moment before waking towards her door, opening it and pausing, “Oh and one more thing, the guards heard you speaking to Gabriel whilst you were incarcerated.” Lailah looked up at him in shock. How did the guards know Gabriel was in Hell? They had been so careful! “You do know that Gabriel is dead, right? Lucifer killed him.”

Lailah looked down, her chest and throat tightening up. Crowley looked at her for a long moment, a sad expression crossed his face, “Well, I guess that was news to you. Condolences.” Before he walked out and into the night Crowley stopped.

Lailah stood in her apartment crying, the dam had broken and she could not hold the tears back. Crowley was trying to rip from her the one thing she had left in the world and she would not lose it. Walking out after him she raised the Archangel blade at his back. In a quick turn he grabbed her wrist and in a puff of black smoke, they were both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112173995397/i-made-you-my-queen-i-gave-you-everything-and  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/114687556713/imaginingsupernatural-dean-what-the-hell-are  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/109999985644/this-is-between-you-and-me-crowley-oh-but


	11. Clip Show: Meet the New Sacrificed Boss Because Heaven Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spans everything from 'Meet the New Boss' (S07E01) to 'Heaven Can't Wait' (S09E06) with a stop off at 'Sacrificed' (S08E23)  
> Really this is all still preamble to the story I am trying to get to.

“Hello poppet.”

The words came to Lailah as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision adjusting to the slightly darkened light of what appeared to be a trailer.

“Crowley.”

“Thought we could take this little moment and have a chat, now that the figurative scat has hit the fan.”

“What… what is going on?” She sat up slowly, her head throbbing, “Where are we?”

“On the run, lambkins. The new God is a little upset with me and you by default.”

“New God?” She looked at him incredulously, “The hell are you going on about, Crowley?”

“Your buddy in the dirty trench coat, took on more power than one angel should, now he is wreaking havoc on Earth. And since I betrayed him I am on the run, what part of that did you miss?” Crowley yelled at her. Wincing at the raised voices, Lailah was about to speak when the bedroom door slammed shut between them. Starting, was Crowley acting so childish that he was resorting to lashing out at her? Slipping off the bed she began walking towards the bed when she heard a flutter of wings behind her. Turning, she found herself face to face with Castiel.

“Cas?” She blinked.

A touch to her forehead was her answer.

Blinking her eyes open Lailah looked around and started to panic, finding herself in a small room.

“Castiel, what is this? What… what are you doing to me?”

The click of the bars sliding home solidified he was imprisoning her in Heaven’s Dungeon.

“It has become clear to me that you are a danger to many forces on Earth and that I can control them better if I have control of you.”

“What? Why? What does that even mean?” She ran to the bars of the cell, “Cas, you do not have to do this, I am a danger to no one!”

“I asked you to protect Dean Winchester and what do I find when I return to you both? Lust in both of your hearts.”

“No… I… I love only one, you know that.”

“Gabriel is dead, Lailah.” Castiel replied coldly.

“No, you just have not seen him yet,” She interjected.

“I am in tune with every angel on every wavelength. I can sense every celestial being around the galaxy. I can even feel Michael and Lucifer in the Cage, Gabriel is absent from my sight.”

Lailah stood staring at him in shock.

“That… no… you… why would you lie like this to me? Cas…. No….”

“I have no reason to lie to you. There is no advancement for me to mislead you.” He leveled his face to hers, “If you be obedient perhaps I will consider not killing you.”

“Cas….” She whispered his name as he turned and left the Dungeon, leaving her stunned. “Cas! You… you cannot leave me here!”

“Sorry but he can.” A husky voice came from the cell next to her.

“Sorry? Did he bring you here as well?”

“I have been here, a long, long time.” The voice replied, defeated in its nature, “But it is good to finally have some company, though I am saddened that you were brought under such circumstances.”

“Apologies brother, but who are you?”

A sigh was heard, “Gadreel.”

Sitting up, Lailah blinked.

“And you, sister?”

“Lailah.”

A soft chuckle was heard.

“What an odd pair we make then.”

Lailah blinked before chuckling herself, “Maybe we make the best pair, under the circumstances.”

Another chuckle was heard.

“For what it is worth, I am sorry for your incarceration as well, I do not believe that you were at fault.” She replied softly. There was a long silence. Lailah walked over to the wall closest to the voice and leaned against it before sliding down, sitting on the floor.

“I appreciate your care but I do not need your pity.”

“I was not aware I had offered any.” She replied quickly, “I believe my husband tricked you and you were unjustly blamed for his acts.” Another long pause stretched between them. Perhaps this was still too fresh a wound to discuss with the angel who allowed evil into the garden. A sob was heard before a soft voice was heard thanking her. Biting her lip she turned her head towards the bar, “I have time to think about my husband’s crimes, a long time. And of all of them, yours was the one that weighed heaviest on my heart Gadreel. Someday I wish I could absolve your name of that burden.”

“That is not your burden to bare.” He replied sharply.

“Then allow me the simple act of being able to hold you, when we are both free someday.”

A snicker was heard.

“I will fight to ensure it.” She promised.

“Again, this is not your promise to give, though I do appreciate your wiliness to side with me so readily.”

Nodding her head, she grew pensive in her cell.

“Why do you feel the need to fix my situation sister?” His voice floated back to her. Lailah looked ahead of her and thought. Her eyes fixed on the wall.

“I feel that it is my penance for being married to Lucifer, is to clean up his messes.” She said softly.

“It was not your decision to marry Lucifer.”

“No, it was not, but I am still punished for it.” Her response was angrier than she meant it to be.

A quiet descended between them both, giving her the opportunity to wander around her cell and explore. Nothing about the space was exceptional or interesting. A built in bench, a window, Enoichian warding preventing all use of grace whilst inside the cell. Laying down on the bench, it was hardly wide enough for her to sleep on and she needed sleep still, just a little longer until she was at full power then she would be wide awake for all eternity.

“So… why did Castiel imprison you?” Gadreel’s soft voice came to her just as she was starting to close her eyes. Looking up at the ceiling Lailah sighed.

“He thinks he is the new God and that to better control some people, he needs to control me.” She replied.

“What people does he want to control? And did he mean it when he said Gabriel was really dead?”

Turning over, Lailah was suddenly very tired.

“I am going to rest now Gadreel. We will talk more later.”

There was a pause before he responded, “Rest well, Lailah.”

**

“Cas is gone, Lailah is still missing, I have no idea what to do right now, Gabriel I am desperate. Bobby is dying, if you are alive I need your help. Then I am going to kick your ass.” Dean prayed silently on the side of Bobby’s hospital bed as the older hunter was in critical care, fighting for his life.

**

Lailah flew around her cell in a rage every time Dean prayed to her, unable to answer him, unable to fly to him. She knew Bobby was dying to she knew she could save him if only should could be free of these bars. Gadreel tried to calm her but it was of no use. When Bobby finally passed she openly wept.

**

The light changed in the cell, that was the only indication of the passing of time. Lailah and Gadreel would talk sometimes at length, sometimes not at all. It seem to comfort them both that the other one was there. Though she did not require sleep, Lailah would still put her body into a sleep mode function by shutting down certain functions so that she could taper the boredom. It was something she taught Gadreel, one thing he was grateful for. They talked of the days of the Garden, before humans, days with the archangels loved each other and angels were happy. They longed for physical contact and spoke of it at length. Lailah tried grooming her wings several times herself, remembering the night with Dean, causing herself to blush and flush. She told Gadreel about Dean and her conflicting emotions about him and Gabriel. Gadreel had no real thoughts on the matter, being inexperienced in the matters of the heart but felt that she should follow hers.

Sitting in her cell, Lailah wondered what Dean was doing, if he was safe, if Sam was safe. If they were hunting or if they finally settled down with families. She hoped they had, perhaps Bobby passing had been the wakeup call that they needed to pull them out of the life of hunting.

Lights flicked in the cell and the room shook, causing her to jolt from her reverie.

“Gadreel?”

“I am here Lailah. I am not sure what is happening but stick close, together we can handle anything.” He reassured her.

Rushing to her bars, she fell once before grabbing the metal rods more for leverage.

“I am scared.” She barely over the din of the chaos.

“As am I.” His voice betrayed no fear however.

Shortly after it started the rocking and lights ceased. Taking a breath, Lailah relaxed her body just as she was pulled from the cell through the window as if by great vacuum pressure and hurled through the air. Caught off guard she began using her wings but they did not respond. Looking up in horror she found they were on fire. What was happening? Hurtling toward Earth at the speed of a falling star, Lailah was terrified, was this something else Castiel was punishing her with? Was this Lucifer’s doing? So many thoughts ran through her mind as fast as she was falling that when she hit the ground, the blackout was a blessing.

**

“What's happening?” Sam gasped, his fever was climbing dangerously high toward 106 degrees. He was not sure if what he was seeing was real or a hallucination, he need confirmation from Dean.

“Angels,” Dean replied looking into the sky in awe, “they're falling.”

**

Pulling into the Gas and Sip, Lailah sat in her car and counted out her money. She had enough money to get her to her old apartment. If it was still there. Sighing, she was not even sure if this trek was even worth it anymore. With the Earth infested with Angels, she could be walking into a trap if she were to return to the old apartment. Hell Crowley could be there but so could Dean. By the date after she fell she found it had been over a year since she went missing. Going on two since the last time she saw Dean. He may not even want to see her anymore. But she made a promise to Gabriel.

Getting out of the car, she took note of the pump she was parked in front of and walked in only to stop dead in her tracks, staring at the clerk behind the counter. His name tag said Steve but she knew him as Castiel.

“Lailah?” He looked up at her confused and smiled briefly before registering the fear on her face. Looking around the shop quickly he put up his hands before speaking slowly, “We are alone, let me explain, please.”

Without a word, Lailah turned and walked out of the convenience store, she could drive another 20 miles on the tank, there had to be another gas station on this crappy road.

“Lailah!” Castiel called for her outside of the store causing her to freeze before reaching her car. Turning she looked at him with fear in her eyes, “Please… do not... do not go and do not look at me that way.” He looked genuinely hurt and did not act at all the last time she had seen him. Manifesting her angel blade, her own blade, she looked at him.

“You took Gabriel’s blade away from me.”

“Yes, I did. I am sorry. I... I do not have it anymore.”

A sob broke through her chest before she clenched her hand around the blade.

“Lailah, I am human now.”

The words cut through the air like a cold breeze. Castiel looked ashamed, kicking at some dirt at his feet before turning and walking into the store to answer the phone. It took a long minute for the angel to process his words before she sheathed her blade and followed the man into the store. Waiting until he finished his conversation, she stood at the counter, staring at him.

“Talk.”

“I was, foolish. I placed my trust in the wrong people. Many times. First Crowley then Metatron. Both took advantage of me though to be fair, I was using Crowley at one point.”

“Brevity is the soul of wit, Castiel.” She took a breath.

“Yes, well, Crowley betrayed me, siding with Raphael. I took in the souls from purgatory-“

“That was what Dean meant.”

Castiel inclined his head.

“Dean came to me one night, very inebriated and said you were not yourself when I suggested he go to you.”

“Yes well, I believe there are other reasons why Dean Winchester would seek you out after a night of intoxication over me.”

This time it was Lailah’s turn to look confused.

“I believe that he has developed feelings for you, Lailah.”

His words caused a deep flush to her skin.

“That is unfortunate.”

“Perhaps not.” Castiel replied softly.

“Purgatory.” Lailah reminded him.

“I let in Leviathan.”

Leveling her gaze, she placed her hand on the counter, “Are you mad?”

“I did not do this deliberately. The Winchesters and I were able to eradicate them from Earth, dragging them back to purgatory, but that meant Dean and I were taken to purgatory for a year as well.”

Lailah straightened up after a pause, then crossed her arms. “You managed to bring a living human soul to purgatory?” Castiel nodded. She indicated for him to continue talking.

“Once we returned, I put my trust in Metatron. He told me we would close the doors of Heaven, allowing angels to fight out our problems only in Heaven, preventing bloodshed from spilling over onto Earth. Once again I was led astray.”

“You do realize that had you closed Heaven’s doors, you would never see the Winchesters again.”

“A small price to pay to keep Earth safe from Angels.”

“And Demons? What of the monsters that go bump in the night?”

“Regrettably hunters have been handling them for decades, they would have to continue handling them on their own. We would just be ensuring that Angels would not be in that mix any longer.”

“So what did happen?”

Castiel looked up and huffed before looking down.

“It was a spell, Metatron stole my grace,” He looked back at her, “Used it to cast the angels from Heaven.”

“So that is why we all fell.” She said softly. Slowly she unfurled the burnt husks of her wings, few of her beautiful feathers were stuck to them. She had a few of her feathers tucked away between the pages of a book, so that she could remember how beautiful she once was. Looking at Castiel she sighed heavily, “You cannot even see what I am doing, can you?”

Castiel shook his head, looking at her puzzled.

“Oh, Cas.” She felt bad for the former angel.

“I have been learning about being human and have been working here for about two months now.” Castiel stood up proudly, smiling. Looking around the shop she noticed how clean and orderly the shop was and nodded to him, a small smile on her lips.

“I… I have to ask you one question.”

Castiel looked expectantly at her.

“What you said… about…Gabriel. Not feeling him. Was… was that true? Or… just…hurtful?”

Castiel took a deep breath, his face turning mournful, tilting at an angle before someone walked in the door.

“Heya Steve!”

Castiel looked over her head at the door and nodded.

“Good morning Larry.” Looking back at Lailah he looked conflicted before she turned and walked away from the counter. The look on his face was all the answer that she needed. Gabriel was truly dead. All that time in the dungeon, she had convinced herself that Castiel had been cruel, that Gabe was still out there, playing pagan, waiting for the time that they would be together. That then called into question his visitation to her the last time she saw him, in the hotel when Dean groomed her wings. She touched him, he kissed her. He felt real. He told her to protect Dean Winchester at all costs. Clinging to the counter that the slush machine sat on, she felt as if she had been stabbed. Had the last two years been a lie?

“Lailah?”

Looking up, Castiel stood in front of her, looking at her. She did not know what to say to him.

“What is it?”

“I saw Gabriel, after he was dead. A couple of times. He… He told me to protect Dean Winchester at all costs. Cas, he kissed me, I felt Gabriel.”

Castiel looked at her before turning his face towards the door and thinking.

“I can only tell you what I know. And at the time I imprisoned you in Heaven, Gabriel was not alive then.” He looked back at her, “I am sorry.”

This time Lailah nodded. Maybe he died while paying at Loki. It was entirely plausible. She had mourned Gabriel so many times, feeling that she had been playing more the part of his widow then his lover. The pain was definite in her chest, but it was a dull thud right now rather than the sharp daggers it had been once, long ago. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked her. Taking a breath, she looked at Castiel for a moment.

“What time is your shift over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/109999985644/this-is-between-you-and-me-crowley-oh-but  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/111898483022/youre-only-a-human-you-couldnt-understand-you  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/113728354574/youll-get-through-this-but-you-have-to-try-to


	12. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lailah runs into a couple of old friends.  
> No Imagines for this one.

Sitting at the dive bar, Lailah held up another shot glass at Castiel, who reluctantly picked up his.

“You know I am human, I cannot keep up with you anymore.”

“Which is why you are drinking one to my five.” Lailah shot the drink back and sat there for a moment, eyes closed and set the glass down. Without her knowledge, Castiel switched her empty glass for his full one. Opening her eyes, Lailah looked at the glass just as Castiel held the empty to his lips.

“I believe I am ahead of you now.” Castiel smirked. Lailah looked over at him. “This is what you wanted to do? Get drunk?”

“I…” She looked at Castiel and hesitated, “I do not know what I want.” Castiel inclined his head and fidgeted.

“Lailah-“

“This was a mistake, you are right.”  She looked at the shot in front of her and took it before looking straight ahead. “Apologies if … if I have made you uncomfortable or kept you from a more interesting night.”

“You are not keeping me from anything.” Castiel shook his head.

“I should get out of here.” She turned to stand.

“I never asked, where are you traveling to?” Castiel asked, halting her from rising.

“I… I do not know anymore.” She looked away, “I was looking for someone, now, I am not so sure.”

“Who were you looking for? Gabriel?”

Lailah looked at Castiel for a moment before adjusting her neck.

“Dean. I was going to check up on him, make sure he was okay.” She looked down, “I have failed in all ways an angel could fail, I could at least try to protect Dean Winchester.”

“Well, good luck with that job. I could not when I was an angel.” Castiel slumped.

Looking at Lailah, she felt bad.

“Cas, I did not mean that you could not…”

“It is okay,” He sighed, “You say you failed in all ways an angel could,” he shook his head, “You are wrong. You did not help start the apocalypse, or let in the Leviathan, or try to be God or eradicate half of your species.” Castiel hung his head. “I have committed atrocities so horrible,” He paused before picking up his beer, “I know God is dead, otherwise he would have killed me years ago.” He muttered taking a sip.

Lailah looked on in her buzzed stupor, processing his words. She knew he had had a hand in some history making schemes, but nothing like that. Reaching out, she touched his cheek, causing him to turn and look at her in surprise. Sliding off her bar stool she leaned in close and pressed her lips to his. She was not sure why she kissed Castiel. It was not out of a sexual desire but out of caring, comradery, love; it felt very complex. Breaking the kiss by nibbling on his bottom lip, Lailah looked into the blue eyes.

“Perhaps God wanted you to suffer to learn from the mistakes you made in the past, to make you a better person. Perhaps he needed this more than you to prevent another Lucifer, in his eyes.”

“I…” Castiel blinked, lost, confused.

“In his mind, you rebelled against him, against Heaven, against the script. More than even Lucifer had. Though you did it with the best of intentions.” She took a step back, “Maybe he was afraid of losing you too, so he wanted to save you by teaching you a lesson.”

“I… I do not know what to say.”

“There is nothing to say.”

Staring at her speechless, Castiel reached into his pocket and produced his cell phone, starting to type out a text message as a thought occurred to her.

“When was the last time you ate, Cas?”

Looking up, Castiel blushed.

“I... uh...”

“Come on… I have a hotel room, King sized bed and we can order a pizza.” Castiel’s eyes shot up, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Lailah. “Just… hanging out Castiel. I know that you are not interested in me.”

Castiel blushed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“If you know what you are looking for.” Patting his back she nudged him, “If you do not want to, it is no worries.” Castiel smiled.

“No, it is fine, let us get out of here.”

 **

It was well after Lailah fell asleep that Castiel pulled his phone out.

_Did you get my message? Lailah is back. –C_

After a few minutes of eating pizza and no answer, Castiel took advantage of the bathroom and decided to take a hot shower. Coming back out, dressing in his clothes, he found a message waiting for him.

_Sonofabitch. Where the hell as she been?! –D_

Picking up his phone, he found he began typing back a response.

_It was my fault. Long story. – C_

_Got nuthin but time, Cas –D_

Sighing, Castiel ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it even further. He hated when Dean called him out on things he was not ready to admit it.

_When I was God, I locked her up. She fell with the rest of the angels. –C_

There was a long pause.

_Damn Cas, dick much? – D_

_I do not understand that reference. – C_

_Never mind. She ok? – D_

_She’s looking for you. –C_

_For? –D_

_She believes that she must protect you. –C_

Castiel could not help but notice the long pause.

_She say anything else? – D_

Pausing this time himself, Castiel was unsure if it was up to him to say what she had insinuated earlier.

_She did not however I do believe she misses you. - C_

_Where are you? - D_

_At her hotel, in town. She is asleep. – C_

_Did you -D_

Castiel furrowed his brow at the screen for a moment and was about to ask what he meant when he flashed back to his time with April the Reaper. The none-question was more understandable.

_No Dean, Lailah and I did not engage in carnal activities. -C_

_You can send her to the bunker. Sam and I will be back there tomorrow. -D_

Castiel grit his teeth. Lailah was allowed to stay at the bunker but he was not?

_Ok Dean. I should lay down, I open in the morning. –C_

_You what? – D_

_It is not of import. Good night Dean. – C_

_Night Cas. – D_

For a moment, Castiel was angered. He had stood by the Winchesters for years, bled for them, died for them and in his hour of need he is turned into the cold with no explanation. Looking down at Lailah he felt wrath that only because she was a pretty face, she was allowed at the bunker. Looking away, Castiel plugged his phone in and took a deep breath.

“It is not you,” He said to the sleeping Lailah, “It is me.” He looked up at the ceiling, “It is always me.” Sighing heavily, Castiel laid down on the bed next to his friend and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfortable bed for once rather than the sleeping bag that he usually slept in, on the floor of the back room at the Gas-n-Sip.

**

The following morning Lailah took Castiel out to breakfast early before taking him to work. After fueling her car, she took the directions she was given by Castiel and plotted out the course.

About four miles down the road Lailah’s car broke down. Shuddering to a stop on the side of the highway. Getting out of the car, she popped the hood and started looking around the engine to see if there were any loose wires or connections that would be easy to fix.

“Pity, there was a time that you could just pop anywhere. Now look at you, stuck on the side of the road like some dirty… human.”

Turning, Lailah was standing in front of Metatron.

“What… what are you doing here?” She looked at him with wide eyes.

“I am just here to talk, to have a conversation.” He held up his hands in an attempt to seem more passive but she had been hearing stories, she knew that he was the one that stole Castiel’s grace, that he dropped the angels to earth, preventing them from letting them into Heaven.

“What…” She looked around. The highway she was traveling on was void of cars, houses, store or life. There was nothing around, fields of wheat and three trees. “What are you wanting to talk about?” She asked.

“Do you like Baked Alaska? There is a great little shop that does amazing Baked Alaska up in Maine.”

Shrugging, Lailah frowned.

“So?”

Metraton frowned back at her.

“So I was thinking we could share one and talk.” He straightened up, “Shesh,”

“I think… I think I will be just fine here, thank you.” She kept her ground but tried to be as non-confrontational as possible.

“I suggest that we talk.” Metatron stepped forward and took hold of her arm. With a beat of his wings they were sitting in a little café. A small room with about eight small tables huddled around a small fire place in the café. Looking around Lailah noticed the fireplace had a fire in it and there was a light dusting of snow outside.

Swallowing she felt herself watched and not just by Metaton. Glancing around, she tried to see if there were other angels in the room.

“I wanted this opportunity to finally speak with you.” Metatron sat back and smiled at her, “It is such an honor to finally meet you.”

Blinking, Lailah looked around once more.

“Are you… are you indicating me?”

Metatron rolled his eyes.

“More Beauty less Beast I see.”

“I have no idea why you would be honored to meet me.” She replied quickly.

“Why would I not be honored?” He held his hands up in front of him, “Lucifer’s wife, the Queen of Hell.” He smiled and sat back, “The rightful ruler of Hell.”

Lailah blanched.

“What do you mean, ‘rightful ruler’?”

The waitress came over and poured them each a coffee, telling them their Baked Alaska will be finished in a few minutes.

Watching as Metatron made up his coffee, stirring in a creak and two sugars, Lailah sat watching him.

“Metatron, what do you mean, ‘rightful ruler’?”

“Hold your horses.” He replied smiling at her. “I wanted to talk, I wanted to let you know about certain things out there in the grand wide world. Things that could be beneficial for both of us.”

Lailah frowned and started mixing in cream and sugar into her coffee. If Metatron was starting like this then she would need the coffee. Metaton smiled at her as if he won some small battle.

“Hell… is not complicated. Demons are very much like Angels. When Lucifer fell, he warped human souls into dark and twisted versions of themselves. But when he did this, he formed them to resemble angel structure as well. Obedient, loyal and unwavering. With some… exceptions. Heaven had their archangels, hell their Knights. But everything was the same including the bottom line, gathering souls. The only thing that differed was how you got them.”

“Bookends. Your point?”

“Do not rush me, I building a narrative.” Metraton look affronted.

Lailah sat back and sipped on her coffee.

“The point I am building to is that like Heaven, there is an order to things in Hell. Lucifer was the ruler, the God of Hell, if you will. He may not have created Hell but he ran things,” Metatron paused for emphasis, “With you at his side.”

The waitress returned bringing out the Baked Alaska and plates. Asking about chocolate syrup, Lailah opted for it. The waitress served up their dessert, poured on the syrup and left them both after ensuring both her patrons were satisfied. Despite her best interests, Lailah knew she had to play along with Metatron and his ridiculous ideas that he was as all powerful as he pretended to be. If anything stabbing him with her blade would make her feel better for what he did to Castiel but it would not fix anything for him.  It was better that she bided her tie. Biting into her Bake Alaska however, she found it to be pleasant. Complicated in its parts, tasting the individual components that made up the syrup and baked ice cream dessert. Being able to identify the cow from which the milk was taken to create the ice cream for the dessert to begin with caused her to start identifying and breaking down each part of the confection. Sighing, she pushed her plate forward, setting her fork down.

“Angels, really cannot understand enjoying the little things.” Metatron complained seeing her reject her sweet.

Looking at her table mate she attempted to keep her cool but felt her chest and throat tighten with anger, wondering if this was something that he did to Castiel. Tried to lure him in as a friend then use him at the last minute.

“I was there, in Hell, in the Cage, next to Lucifer. Where is this narrative of yours going?”

“What I’m trying to say is that while you may have been passed over to Crowley, that Demon is not the royalty to the throne of Hell. You are.”

Lailah looked at him carefully, processing what he said. A slow, creepy smile growing across his face.

“Abaddon is vying for your position as well but if you were to step up, to take up the mantle of Queen of Hell, she would bow to you as the rightful Queen. Lucifer created her. You are her step-mother, she may well follow you.”

Looking up at him she furrowed her brow further, wondering idly if she looked like Castiel now.

“You want me to cease being an angel and take up being in charge of Hell to what… work with you?”

“The Devil you know.” Metaton smiled fully sitting back, looking smugly like the cat that ate the canary.

“Why would I do that?” She shook her head.

“Because… power… world domination… friends… love… money… I do not know what motivates you.” He shrugged taking another bite of his dessert. “As the Queen of Hell, you would have powers on the scale of an archangel, more than that. You could bend reality if you wanted.” He looked up briefly before paying closer attention to his plate, “Maybe even bring back the dead.”

Straightening up in her seat she gritted her teeth so hard they squeaked. Dropping her blade she stood up and went to stab him when another arm came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. Looking over to the new person she was shocked to see Sam Winchester. No, not Sam, an angel she did not recognize.

“Do not be stupid about this, Lailah. You and I can work together, we can bring about a balance together that could make things… manageable for humans, demons and angels.”

Lailah was studying the angel’s face beneath the vessel, noticing when he blanched at her name when she turned and looked at Metatron.

“Just, think about it. For now.”

Looking between the two angels, she swallowed and nodded, knowing that she would not accept the offer. There was no way in hell she would return to Hades.

“Excellent. Now, to show you that I am a kind and benevolent God, I will give you a gift. Something to show you that I want you to take this seriously and that I mean what I say. That I truly believe that we could work together.” Standing slowly Metatron walked over to Lailah, still being held by the unknown angel, and pressed two fingers to her forehead. A cry ripped through her throat before she fell forward into the taller angel’s arms. Panting, she clawed at his shoulder as her wings began to act of their own accord. Feeling a light sheen of sweat start to form on her body, she bit her bottom lip as her wings began to molt the dead tissue and start rapidly growing healthy feathers. Painfully growing and stretching the broken bones that had never healed properly, Lailah was unable to will it to stop, she could not catch her breath and she was helpless in the arms of an enemy angel.

“Stay with her if you want, you know what you are to do.” Metatron commanded to the man holding her before the false god blinked out.

Closing her eyes, Lailah fought to keep quiet but the pain was more than she could stand. This was a gift?! Wanting to push off this angel and go anywhere else, she tried to fight against him but he held on too tightly.

“Please… no… let… me… go…” She fought against him weakly. The main act of the wings repairing seeming to have passed, now a dulling pain seemed to resonate throughout her vessel. The wings were damp from the rebirth and the viscous substance were dripping onto the carpet below them.

“No, I will take care of you.” He whispered to her. Lailah whimpered. While his voice did not seem to carry any malice she was still used to being taking advantage of and right now she was in no condition to fight back. “It will be okay, Lailah, I have you.” A soft hand ran through her hair as she heard him chuckle, “What a pair we make, when it is I that is holding you first.”

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked into his, past the hazel of Sam Winchester and into the eyes of the angel himself. She knew that voice, knew that phrase. Blinking sleepily she parted her lips, feeling a tear run down her cheek, not from her pain but from the realization of who was holding her.

“Gadreel?”


	13. Blade Runners/MetaFiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lailah is reunited with an old friend, makes a deal, turns a deal down and is faced with a very angry Dean.

Laying on a motel bed, Lailah watched with her eyes alone as Gadreel walked around and warded the room from the prying eyes of their kind. Once he was sure that he was done, he sat on the opposite bed and looked at her, hands clasped between his knees.

“How… are you, Lailah?” He asked, uneasily.

“Gadreel? Is it really you?”

“Yes. Gadreel the traitor.” He hung his head.

“Gadreel…” She sat up slowly, her back starting to dull to a slow numbing sensation. “You are not a traitor, I stand by what I said, back in Heaven. Lucifer tricked you. If anything you can be guilty of being too trusting.” She reached out and took hold of his hands.

“I do not need your pity.” He withdrew his hands.

“Again, I am not giving it.” She replied, offering a small smile. Gadreel looked up at her and recalled this conversation in Heaven’s jail.

“How… are you, Lailah?” He asked, again.

“I will be fine, my wings are sore. I was not expecting them back so soon. Well… ever….”

“That is not what I mean.” He said quietly.

Inclining her head, she looked at him. Gadreel looked at his hands, rubbing them together before rising to sit next to her on her bed.

“I remember you speaking of Gabriel and Dean Winchester and your conflicting emotions for the both of them.”

“You want to talk about my love life? Now?” Lailah sat up next to him.

“I… I have doubts. And… I just need… time.”

“Sounds like you are the one that needs to talk.”

“Please…. I just need to… I just need to take time for me for one night.”

“So you just want to talk about my love life.” She stated.

“I just want to not worry about the decisions I am making right now.”

Lailah looked up at Gadreel she curled up into his side, sitting just so to allow her wings to rest while they were still sore. So instead of pushing him to talk about what was bothering him, she instead talked about what had happened since the fall. The realization that Gabriel was dead, truly and that Dean Winchester… well, she had not quite figured that one out. They talked for hours with Gadreel asking her questions. She having spent time outside of Heaven and he had not, he unsure what human emotions were like and what they meant, needed constant definitions. It was tough trying to define the odd sensation she would feel in her stomach when she would see Gabriel smile at her or the way Dean was starting to make her feel when she thought of him. How to describe it to someone without making it sound like indigestion.

In the end she ended up falling asleep laying against him, her wings regenerating having drained her of a good portion of her grace. Gadreel sadly disentangled himself of the angel, placing a kiss to her forehead before standing up. Looking at her sleeping body, Gadreel thought over the conversation that he had had with Lailah, specifically her description of how she felt when she thought of Gabriel or Dean Winchester. It struck a chord with him as he looked at her. Unsure why, he sighed heavily before walking out of the motel and on his way to the bunker. He had a name on his list that needed to be taken care of, he only hoped that he had the strength of character to go through with it.

**

“Hello Darling.”

Sitting up abruptly, Lailah looked around the room, Gadreel was missing and Crowley was standing next to the table, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

“Let us talk a little business…” He looked up briefly before picking up his glass and walking to the end of the bed, “You and I, we got off on the wrong foot. I think that if we were to work together we could accomplish a lot of good, or bad, depending on how you look at things.”

“What do you want with me Crowley?” Lailah narrowed her eyes.

“I need your… acquiescence. I need you by my side in Hell.”

Lailah narrowed her eyes further to slits.

“I do not need you in my bed, I will not take you unwillingly, I just need all of Demonkind to see you next to me in solidarity.”

“Against Abaddon.” Lailah replied.

“Sure.” Crowley sipped his drink, “I think that there will be some very interesting things that will be happening soon that I could use your help with. Your very special help with a very special project.” He placed his glass down, “But before you can have your pudding you need to eat your meat. And I need you to be seen in Hell with me as my Queen in order to quash the uppity red and her followers.”

“You think that I can take on a Knight of Hell?” She replied flippantly.

“No but I have that being handled as we speak now.” Crowley smiled. Inching off the bed, Lailah kept her eyes on the demon.

“How are you having it handled?” She asked.

“Ahh uhh…. We do not discuss anything like that unless you agree to my deal.”

Lailah looked at him for a very long time.

“What are your terms, demon?” She spat.

“You agree to be the Queen of Hell, available to me for any and all public appearances as needed, and in return… you are free to live your life as you see fit so long as it does not interfere with the image we are keeping. Appearances and all.” Crowley smiled.

Lailah smiled back.

“No.” She turned and started moving towards the sink in the kitchenette.

“Why not?” He pouted.

“First Metatron, now you? No, I will not do this!”

“Metatron? And what does the Canary with a god complex have to do with this?” Crowley watched her as Lailah splashed water on her face.

“He wants me to take over Hell, from you, from Abaddon and work with him.”

“Really? Interesting.” Crowley muttered, “And you said no?”

“I am not a demon, Crowley, I am an angel, fallen though I may be.”

“Your wings speak otherwise.” Crowley pointed out.

Lailah looked up at his reflection in the mirror behind the sink. Spreading her wings she realized that Metatron’s gift was actually a curse. It was a sign to any and all angels that she was working with Metatron. That she had not fallen or that she had been saved by the new god, Metatron. Heart racing, this revelation caused her to sit down, her head spinning slightly from the idea that angels would be after her for this new fact despite her innocence. Looking over at Crowley perhaps teaming up with him would not be that bad an option after all. Did she have options in this world anymore? When was the last time she could make her own decisions? It felt like a lifetime ago.

“What is the special assignment you want me to take on?” She asked quietly.

“Well I do not know if it will happen or not, so I would rather not say. But for now I want you to stay close to the Winchesters. Make sure that you keep an eye on Dean, let me know how he is doing.”

“What? Why?” She snapped.

“Hey, Dean is the one that will kill Abaddon, I just want to make sure that he will survive it.”

“Dean…?” She felt her stomach twist, “How…. That…. That is impossible.” She breathed.

“He bares the Mark of Cain now. It is not impossible. In fact I have just reunited First Blade with squirrel. They should be having some fun now.”

Looking up at Crowley she felt sick.

“What have you done, Crowley?”

“I merely set into motion things that needed to be set. Dean Winchester is a junkyard dog and he needed to be let loose on someone, why not Abaddon?”

“I… I… need….”

“I need you to keep close tabs on Dean Winchester. He does not trust me like he trusts you, I just want to make sure my prized stallion is doing… fine. Besides, I am not blind, I can see what you two have between you.”

“You bastard.”

Slowly Crowley produced the First Blade holding it out in front of him.

“I have your full attention, correct? You agree to my terms?”

“As long as Abaddon is alive, once she has been destroyed I can walk. With my full endorsement for you as the King of Hell.” She stipulated.

“Fine.” He raised his voice, “Shall we seal it with a kiss?” He smiled.

Standing up, Lailah walked up to Crowley and kissed him fully on the lips and while Crowley reciprocated, it was never deepened. Something that Lailah was grateful for. As she pulled back she looked into Crowley’s eyes. There were worse people to be attached to, he did not force her to share his bed and he never had. He had forced her to stay in Hell once but now he was giving her the freedom to move about as she saw fit so long as she adhered to their agreement. Without thinking she moved forward and pressed another kiss to his lips, this time softer. It was brief but sweet and surprisingly pleasant. Stepping back she blinked at his face and felt hers reddened.

“Well, that was unexpected.” He smirked.

“Shut up.” She turned from him and took a deep breath.

“Face it, I am growing on you.”

“Shut up before I smite you.” She looked at him.

“Ooh, tease.” He grinned at her before holding his hand out to her. Taking his hand she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before finding herself in Hell, figuratively and literally.

**

“Hello Dean.” Lailah stood, uneasily, looking at Dean, “Heya Sam.” Standing in front of some of the hotel room doors, she kept her distance as the boys poured holy oil on the asphalt. “Were… were you expecting me?” She asked nervously.

“Hey, Lailah” Sam stood up and smiled at her, giving her a small little wave from the back of the Impala.

“Lailah?” Dean looked up and charged over. Scanning him over, she took a step back. Dean noticed and hesitated before embracing her. Returning the hug, she was cautious in case Dean tried to stab her, with the Mark, who knew if he would try killing anything or anyone.

“Where have you been?” He asked pulling back.

“Very long story.” She sighed, “How are you doing?” She asked looking at him. Dean looked around, kicking a stone before looking up, “I know about the Mark, Dean. Crowley told me.”

“Crowley?” Instantly, Dean’s face darkened.

“He…” She sighed, “I am the Queen of Hell once more, in name only.”

“Why?!” Dean raged, “Why would you agree to something like that? And with that douche bag?!”

“Dean… please… calm down.” Lailah held her hands up in front of her.

“No, I want answers, why him? Why side with that asshat?” Dean’s stern face searched hers.

“Because it was the only way I could protect you!” She gave back. Dean’s eyes grew wide before he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Lailah gasped at the initial pull but relaxed in his grip.

“You do not get to sacrifice yourself for me,” He whispered, “Not to that ass clown.”

“Shut up, I am older than you, you brat.” She retorted, snaking her arms around his waist, holding him in return.

“Why would you do something so stupid? Crowley will come after me anyway.” Dean asked looking down at her face.

“Because if he does I take Hell from him and that is the one thing he cares about.”

Dean paused and thought about her words. It made sense. The whole reason Crowley wanted Abaddon dead was to keep his place in Hell. Dean had his own reasons of course.

“What are you doing?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Metatron.” Dean pulled back slightly, though his grip was still tight around her body, possessive, “He has Cas, we have something of his.” Dean’s eyes hardened.

“What do you have of his?” She asked.

“His first in command.” She gasped.

“It is time.” Sam called over.

Lailah stood in front of the hotel room door while she watched on, waiting for the false God. It was time to give him her answer.

“He is late.” Sam muttered, leaning against the Impala.

“Or he is not going show.” Dean replied. Lailah shoved her hands in her pockets. She knew Metatron would show up, he could not help himself, he loved making a scene.

“Of course I am going show. I was just waiting for you two to finished setting up your little trap for me. Am… Am I hitting my mark? Well, come on. Let's go. I am waiting.” Metatron appeared in a flourish of wings suddenly. Lailah stood up, her instinct to have her blade in her hand was great but if this was a prisoner exchange then a blade may be a bad thing. She did not want to run the risk of causing any damage to Castiel.

Quietly she watched as Metatron stepped forward, while Dean lit the Holy Oil. The false god shivered and shake, clearly faking pain. He was playing with the Winchesters as a cat plays with a mouse. Clenching her jaw, she kept her eyes open and her body ready in case this was a double cross.

“Either of you bring s'mores? Holy Fire always gives them a delightful minty aftertaste. Make a wish, boys.” Metatron blew out the holy fire with a breath. Standing up, startled, Lailah blinked in disbelief. How was that even possible? Sam and Dean moved forward with their angel blades only to be knocked back against their car.

“No, thanks!” Metatron cried out as he opened the trunk of the Impala and removed the Angel Warding. Again… how could he do that? Stepping out of the shadows, Lailah moved forward.

The angel Metatron came for crawled out of the trunk slowly, she felt herself freeze.

“Gadreel.” She breathed.

Looking up, the angel scowled at the Winchesters before turning and locking eyes with Lailah.

“Lailah.” He whispered.

A car pulled forward. Vaguely, she was aware that Castiel was being pulled from the car. Instead, Lailah walked forward towards Gadreel slowly.

“Gadreel, you cannot work with him. He is a madman, trying to be dad… he… you know how wrong this is, right?” She looked into his eyes, pleading with him. He was wearing a different face but his expressions were the same, “Gadreel, please, you are better than this, I know you.” She reached out and touched his face.

“Bye-bye.” Metatron flicked his wrist and sent her flying back against the motel, where she was unable to move. “Well, a deal is a deal.”

“Why are you doing this?” Dean’s face was closed off and angry. She had never seen someone so angry before, it radiated off of him in waves, choking her.

“Because I can. Because you and your little brother and your fine, feathered friend and all those secrets you have got locked away in your bunker cannot stop me. But I am going to enjoy watching you try. It is going to be a hell of a show. I will see you around, Castiel. Never forget I gave you a chance.” Metatron turned and looked at Lailah, “And you, my dear… have you made a reasonable decision?”

“You, can go to Hell.” She muttered. Metatron sighed.

“You have been spending too much time around the Winchesters.” He walked closer, glancing briefly at Gadreel as he passed him, “I would have hoped for more from you.”

“I will take Hell and I will control it but you will not control me.” She hissed breaking the spell he held her under. Metatron blanched but then smiled.

“This will be fun after all.” He glanced back at the four men behind them, “Too bad that there may be casualties.”

Narrowing her eyes at Metatron she stepped up to him and grabbed his face tightly. “The only casualty that will result of our fight will be you. You want the Devil you know? You got her. But you touch anyone here I will rip down everything you hold dear. I will destroy you brick by brick, atom by atom and scatter them among universes so that no one could ever reassemble you, not even Dad.” She put her face closer to his.

“You would not dare oppose me.” He spat pulling his face from her grip.

“Maybe, but Abaddon would.” She smiled. Metatron flinched briefly but it was enough for Lailah to see that she had wormed fear into his brain. That was all she needed to have done. “I will have no problems stepping aside and giving her the keys to the kingdom provided that she prove herself by killing you first.” Metatron’s eyes went wide. “So be a good boy, go back to Heaven, leave my family alone and we will go about our separate businesses.”

It took a moment before Metatron plastered on a smile and started to chuckle. Waggling a finger at her.

“I underestimated you as a character in my story. Perhaps I should have had Gabriel visited you.” He smirked.

“What?” This time it was Lailah’s eyes that widened. Looking up she noticed Castiel looking guilty.

“Gabriel, spent some time with Castiel, I am sure he can tell you all about it.”

Her breath hitching, Lailah tried to stay calm despite the pain flaring in her chest. Metatron’s grin widened.

“We will be in touch.” He turned and flew off. Gadreel looked at Lailah for a long moment before following the false god.

“Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on here?” Dean bellowed a moment after the opposing side departed.

“Metatron is trying to play God.” Castiel looked over at Lailah before looking away quickly.

“Play God? Cas, he erased angel warding. He friggin' blew out Holy Fire. He is God. He's powering up with the angel tablet. How the hell are we supposed to stop this guy?” Sam ran his hand through his hair.

“All right, so what if there is a stairway to heaven? We find it and get a drop on the guy.” Dean clenched his fist.

“You want to sneak onto the Death Star, take out the emperor?” Sam sighed.

“Okay I... I am not sure what a fictional battle station in space has to do with this, but if taking out the emperor means taking out Metatron, I am on board.” Castiel frowned. Slowly Lailah made her way over to the boys, nervous that they may not want her around anymore.

“Wait, did you... did you just understand a Death Star reference?” Dean looked over at Sam briefly, avoiding Lailah all together.

“Yeah, I think so. But I do not understand what that has to do with heaven.” Castiel looked among the brothers.

“It is halfway, I guess.” Sam shrugged before glancing at Lailah, a confused look on his face.

“You sure you are all right?” He asked Castiel.

“Yes. Are you? There's something different about you.” Castiel focused on Dean, his eyes scanning over the hunter’s body. This close Lailah could feel the energy radiating off Dean now. The power, the anger, the need.

“I'm fine.” Dean patted Castiel’s shoulder. In a flash the angel grabbed Dean’s wrist, pushing up Dean’s sleeve and noticed the Mark.

“What have you done?” Castiel demanded, his eyes darkening.

“It is a means to an end.” Dean replied, yanking his hand back, pulling his sleeve down.

“Damn it, Dean.” Castiel shook his head slowly while balling up his fists.

“Do not look at me like that way, I am not the one that was suddenly chummy with Metatron’s butt buddy.” Dean turned his head slowly towards Lailah, a look in his eye that could only be described as murderous. Lailah swallowed.

“We were locked up together, in Heaven. I… I did not know he was working with Metatron.” She replied. It was not entirely a lie. But Dean continued to stare at her.

“Prison does funny things to people.” Dean snarked.

“No, it does not, Dean.” Sam spoke up.

Lailah looked up at the taller Winchester, remembering that he would know everything that transpired between them.

“I... I remember. When… Gadreel… possessed me. I remember spending the night in the room, in the motel with Lailah, after Metatron gave Lailah back her wings.” Sam stepped forward, “Gadreel has feelings for you, he does not realize or understand what they are,” He spoke to her, “I could feel how he felt for you.” He turned and looked at Dean, “But nothing happened between them.”

“Too bad, we could have used that against him.” Dean turned towards Castiel, “Look, you find heaven, you drop a dime. Meantime, I got a knight to kill.” Dean stomped towards the driver’s side of the Impala.

Lailah stood staring after Dean.

“Be safe out there.” Sam said to Castiel and nodded to Lailah.

“You, too. Hey, Sam.” Castiel halted Sam, “You keep an eye on him.”

Sam nodded before walking back towards the Impala. Stand apart, Lailah took a deep breath and shoved her hands in her pockets, avoiding the looks that Castiel was shooting at her. Dean yanked his door opened and turned.

“You going to stand there or are we going to work this problem?” Dean looked at Lailah. Glancing at Castiel she drew a ragged breath. For once in her long life she feared for her existence. Walking up to the car she opened the back door behind Dean’s and slid in behind him. Dean gave Castiel one more look before climbing in himself. The car roared to life and pulled out on to the road at a break neck speed. Unsure if this was the norm, Lailah held on as tightly as she could. A glance ahead, she could see the fear in Sam’s eyes too. Dean was acting out. Was this because of the Mark or was Dean simply this angry?

Once they were on the open road, Lailah was able to sit back and relax some. Trying to not process what just took place, trying to not think of what transpired between Gabriel and Castiel (how was that possible?) and trying to not think about Gadreel, Sam, Dean, Crowley or Metatron, she took a deep breath and stared ahead. With her grace replenished she no longer needed to sleep but feeling the uncomfortable silence descending upon them, she closed her eyes and tried to shut off the inner monologue, attempting to at least meditate for some calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112173995397/i-made-you-my-queen-i-gave-you-everything-and


	14. Do You Believe in Miracles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel comes back to visit and Dean pays the price of facing off with Metatron.  
> No Imagines

Sitting in a room in the Men of Letter’s bunker, Lailah waited for something to happen. The boys to talk to her, a blast of holy oil to rain down on her frying her to a crisp, being blasted to kingdom come. But nothing happened. A brief check using her mind found that it was very early in the morning. Barely dawn. The Winchesters would be asleep, most likely.

The bolt on the door (which made her laugh that they locked her in) slid back and Dean was silhouetted in the doorframe.

“Good morning.” She said simply.

“Morning.” Dean replied stepping in, “May I?” He asked.

“Of course.” She replied sitting primly on her bed.

Dean leaned up against the sink, ankles crossed, hands clasped together. He watched her, a slight smirk on his lips while she watched him, unsure of his intentions.

Sitting, she looked him over. He seemed very calm and collected despite the bubbling storm that was just below the surface. The calm before the storm.

“So… Gadreel.” He raised his eyebrows.

“What about him?”

“What can you tell me about him?”

Inhaling, she raised her chin.

“We were imprisoned together, after Cas locked me up in Jail in Heaven, he was in one cell, and I in another. We talked about… what he did. Letting Lucifer into the Garden.” She shook her head, “I do not think he did it.”

“I do not care.” Dean smiled crossing his arms, “I need something I can work with.”

“Then I have nothing for you. We reminisced.” She looked into his mossy green eyes, “We were… we are friends, Dean. We do not talk about… the current circumstances.” Dean continued to stare at her, not moving, not saying anything, “Look, I do not like the idea of him working with Metatron, I told him as much. Beyond that, I do not know what I can tell you to help you.” Dean continued to watch her.

Huffing, she looked at his arms, noticing the end of a scar peaking from the end of his rolled up sleeve.

“What is it like?” She asked softly, her eyes on his arm, “The Mark.”

Lowering his eyes to his arm, he ran his thumb over the scar.

“Amplified, everything is amplified. Every emotion, feeling, it is all higher, keener.” He looked up at her. “And Crowley?” He dropped his hands.

“Metatron came to me, asking me to take my place as the Queen of Hell. That I am the rightful heir because of Lucifer. Crowley needs me to solidify his position in Hell.” She looked down. “I told Metatron to go to Hell but not before he gave me back my wings.”

“He gave you your wings again?” Dean’s face went dark.

“Yes, but that does not mean anything. Crowley wants control of Hell, he is using me to do it and so he offered me a deal, I pose as his Queen and give him my full support to rally demonkind behind him.”

“In exchange for what?” He asked.

“He leaves you, Sam, Castiel and Gadreel alone.”

“Seems a bit one sided.” Dean muttered.

“I feel I got the better end of the deal.” She said softly.

Walking up swiftly Dean grabbed up a handful of her hair and yanked her head backwards.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because Gabriel asked me to protect you.” She gasped, looking up, fear flashed in her eyes. “Because I care. Because I want to.”

He looked into her eyes before crushing his lips to hers. Massaging his hand in her hair, he pulled her up to him, holding her tightly against him. He deepened the kiss, holding her tightly against his body. It was like being held by a furnace, he was so warm. The kiss slowed on its own, the two of them separating, looking at each other with sleepy hazy looks on their faces.

“Did Gabriel want this?” He asked softly. Lailah blinked before stepping back and slapping him across the fast.

“You bastard.” She wrestled out of his grip, which was surprisingly stronger than she expected.

“Hey…” Dean grabbed for her wrists as she fought to get away from him. Applying more strength, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned to wiggle out of his grip.

“Stop!” She cried, slapping the sides of his face.

“No, you listen to me first.” Dean stood there, taking the abuse.

“How DARE you bring up Gabriel,” She cried.

“Lailah…”

“I have just accepted the fact that he is dead. Then Metatron tells me that Gabriel was back with Castiel. And that is something that I cannot accept. If Gabriel is back how can I handle that when I am now starting to feel things for you?”

Dean looked at her as he let go. Falling back on to the bed he looked at her, shocked.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked quietly.

Lailah stood away from Dean, her feet inching towards the door.

“It was a mistake to tell you.” She turned for the door.

“Lailah.”

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. Grabbing her arm, Dean spun her around and kissed her once more but she was having none of it. Pulling her face away she allowed him to hold her, but she kept her head turned away from his.

“I do not need your pity Dean.” She whispered.

“I do not know how to give any.” He replied softy.

She looked off into the distance.

“Lailah, please. I will not hurt you.” Dean whispered in her ear. “Never you.”

“Dean…”

He smoothed her hair as he held her.

“I have things I need to do…”

“I know… But I am afraid for you. The Mark? The Mark is not a good thing and I am afraid it is going to do terrible things to you. ”

Dean remained quiet as he held her.

**

Lailah was never made a prisoner but she was never really allowed to leave either. Helpless, she watched as the boys came and left. Sometimes with Castiel, sometimes without. But when she offered to help she was denied, when she asked to go outside she was told they would get her what she needed. Even Castiel mentioned the Angel warding that was around the bunker that prevented them from appearing in the bunker, though it did not stop them from walking in the front door.

When Gadreel walked in the bunker, Lailah was shocked. Walking in next to Sam when he called everyone’s attention she looked at her friend, worried that everyone in the bunker would attack him.

“I am not here to fight. I thought about what you said. You are right. Metatron, he is...something needs to be done.” He held his hands up looking at each face in turn, ending with his eyes resting on Lailah.

“And we should trust you why?” Sam growled next to her, shaking her from her thoughts.

“Because I can give him to you. I know where Metatron is. I know everything. I know the bombers. They were his agents, not yours.” He looked at Castiel, “You do not trust me, fine. I understand. I have...made mistakes. But have you not? Have we not all? At least give me a chance.” Again he looked at everyone. He kept his eyes on Dean until Lailah started walking toward him. Dragging his eyes towards her, his expression changed, his face softened and he smiled.

Out of the corner of her eye Lailah noticed Dean’s expression firm. It took her a long moment before she realized that he was putting himself between Gadreel and Lailah.

Reaching out with his hand, his wrong hand, to shake Gadreel’s hand, Dean offered a tight smile to the newcomer. Lailah felt uneasy. There was too much energy in the room suddenly, it was making her head swim but no one else seem to feel it. In a blink Dean brought his hand up and across Gadreel’s chest, cutting him deeply with the First Blade.

Sam and Castiel ran to catch Dean while Lailah ran to check Gadreel. Gasping and sputtering he looked around shocked. Cradling his head in her lap she was unable to heal him.

“Gadreel.” Her voice was far shakier than it should be. Why was she forced to watch those that she cared about die before her? Looking up she locked eyes with Dean and it was not Dean. It was pure and unadulterated murder on two legs. Had Castiel and Sam let him go, she had no doubt that Dean would not hesitate to end Gadreel or her. It took time but they fought Dean back and through the bunker, dragging him to presumably the dungeon where they usually kept Crowley.

“Can you sit up at all? I need to get you outside to heal you.” She swallowed.

“No.” Gadreel grabbed her hand.

“Let me help you.” She turned herself to look into his face, holding his cheek.

“They will not trust me.”

“Do not worry about them, Gadreel, just… focus on me.” She sniffed.

“These tears cannot be for me.” He smiled at her.

“Shut up.” She blushed.

“I have… something I need you to do for me.” Gadreel moved to sit up, she helped him as best as she could.

“Anything.” She looked up at him.

“I want you to help me to the door, first please.”

Maneuvering to get under his arm, she helped him to stand and slowly they together walked up the stairs. Pausing only long enough for her to open the front door, she pushed the heavy metal forward and retrieved her friend, helping him through the doorway.

Standing outside she stopped them and turned to heal him when he covered her fingers with his hand. Furrowing her brow she looked up at him. Bending his face down, Gadreel covered her lips with his. His lips were soft but dry, pressed gently against hers. It was such a tentative kiss, she wondered to herself if this was Gadreel’s first.

Looking up into his eyes after he pulled back, she smiled shyly as Gadreel leaned forward kissing her forehead.

“I think that if I could have time on Earth and that I could have it with you, I could find happiness.” He whispered.

Feeling the oxygen punched from her lungs, she clenched his black leather jacket.

“Wait, why… why do you not have time on Earth? Let me heal you.”

Two fingers were pressed to her forehead and the world went dark.

**

It was late in the day when she woke up. The sun was starting to set and she was in her room at the bunker. Feeling the sun setting and power building… somewhere, she wondered what had happened while she was out.

“Hello there, Darling.”

Looking over to a chair in her room, Crowley was sitting there calmly.

“What is going on?” She crawled to the end of the bed towards him.

“To business, I like that in a Queen. Moose and Squirrel are after Metatron with the First Blade. And both of the birds are after the Angel tablet to try to neutralize Metatron’s power.”

“Wait, this is all happening… tonight? Now?” She climbed to her feet. “I need to … go... to help.”

“And do what? The feather duo are sneaking into Heaven where you are not welcomed and Sam and Dean are doing something equally dumb I am sure.” He sat back and poured two glasses of scotch, passing one to her. “I figure we can take this time to talk about the future.”

“The future?” She took the glass and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Remember how I alluded to a special project? It looks like it may be a go after all.” He leaned forward, “It is imperative that you stay close to Dean Winchester under all circumstance.”

Nodding she took a swig of her scotch.

“I hate to be mysterious-“

“You love to be mysterious.” She corrected.

“Touche.” He smiled, “But everything it riding on Dean right now. So we will know what will happen later.” Crowley stood. “I suggest that you make yourself comfortable, try to relax. And when I know something, you will know something.”

Taking a breath she looked up to find she was alone.

It was hard to relax. A shower, a couple of books, TV, a couple of drinks and nothing was helping her. Sitting out in the library, she decided to start researching the Mark. She was certain that there was nothing good about it and someday soon, Dean will want to get rid of it.

“LAILAH?!” Sam screamed kicking the door in.

Jumping to her feet she felt her vessel’s heart race as she went running up the stairs to help Sam with Dean’s body.

“Dean!” She cried out.

“Metatron stabbed him. I need… I need you to bring him back.” Sam babbled as he carried him to Dean’s room. Setting him down on his bed, his body sinking slightly into the memory foam, Lailah blinked at Sam’s request.

“Sam… I… I can’t, I’m not that powerful. An archangel maybe could, Metatron could, but I can’t.” She looked on helplessly.

“Don’t tell me that Lailah. Don’t tell me that you can’t help him. You’re the Queen of Hell, you can tap into that kind of power.” Sam rounded on her.

“I’m an angel, not a demon! Crowley maybe can but I can’t!” She argued back. Sam gritted his teeth and stomped out of the bedroom, leaving her with his body. Feeling tears on her face she sat on the side of the bed, in utter disbelief. Here she had failed Gabriel, Crowley and most of all Dean. How could she have been so blind as to what Sam and Dean would have done? Holding Dean’s hand she bent over his prone body, crying softly. She was so tired of everyone she loved getting injured or dying.

“Hello Darling.”

Looking up Crowley was in the doorway. Walking in he took a deep breath, looking past Lailah and at Dean’s body.

“Your moose, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring him back. It's exactly what I was talking about, isn't it? It's all become so... expected.” He sighed heavily, looking at Lailah, who sat back, still holding Dean’s left hand. Watching him, she wasn’t sure what he was doing but there was always method to his madness, so she chose not to interrupt him. Crowley turned to look down at Dean.

“You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That's important. It's fundamental. But...there is one story about Cain that I might have... forgotten to tell you.” He made eye contact with Lailah, her eyes narrowing, “Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me... No, it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten...that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true.”

Wiping her cheeks, Lailah watched as Crowley stood and placed the First Blade into Dean’s right hand, bending his arm at the elbow and tucking the blade onto his chest.

“Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you're feeling right now -- it's not death. It's life -- a new kind of life.”

Lailah looked from Crowley to Dean. What was going on? She held his hand tighter. She had had her fair share of cruel hope served to her. Still her heart raced. Was Crowley going to enact a spell?

“Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon.”

Watching Dean she felt her breath catch as his eyes opened up, completely black.


	15. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a demon and life with him is not always pleasant. Potentially triggering situations of modestly dubious consent.

Sitting in the bar listening to Dean karaoke, again, Lailah rolled her eyes as Dean grinned at her but smiled at him none the less. When he winked at her she bit her lip. Despite it all he still had the ability to make her toes curl.

When a pretty blond walked by and Dean smiled, following her with his eyes, Lailah felt her blood boil. Crowley noticed this and straightened up.

“Now, now pet.” He patted her knee, bare under her short dress, “No smiting, yet.”

The song completed and Dean hopped off the stage, keeping his eyes on the blond who in turn kept her eyes on him. Walking up the stairs, the blond followed Dean’s come hither stair while Lailah did nothing but seethe.

“Now can I kill her?” Lailah looked over at Crowley.

“Have another drink, Darling.”

“I can’t believe that Dean would…”

“We’ve been over this, that isn’t Dean that is Dean 2.0 that is Deanmon. He doesn’t think the same way anymore.”

“Clearly.” She muttered. Sighing she was about to go to her room when she realized that was where Dean had headed… to their room… with the bimbo. Taking a deep breath she stood up and started heading for the front door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Crowley toady number four asked, blocking the door. This one was a man, and in pretty good shape. They came and went constantly, there was no reason to learn their names.

“Move, demon.” She popped a hip and looked at him unamused. The demon dropped his black eyes and tilted his head.

“I said, get your ass back to the table now, whore.”

“What did you say to me? Abomination?” She stepped forward, “You forget that I’m still your Queen of Hell, I’m still an angel, and I still don’t give a fuck if you live or die. You have three seconds to get out of my way or I will end you.”

The demon blinked away the black peepers and stepped back, lowering his head. Keeping her eyes on the demon as she past it, she kicked the door open and stepped through. The light of the afternoon flooding into the bar before she walked out into the parking lot.

Pacing back and forth through the parking lot, she felt like a caged animal, angry and frustrated. Unable to kill or even hurt the woman that was now in bed with Dean, angry with herself for wanting to hurt a human for such a human reaction, wanting to punish Dean, wanting to punish Crowley for putting her in this position, and hating herself for putting herself in this position in the first place. She had been praying to Castiel and Gadreel for weeks, just to have a friendly face once more and there was nothing. Total radio silence. Had she committed some atrocity? She had not even seen Sam after Dean woke up. This was like Lucifer all over again. Dropping to her knees in the parking lot she screamed in impotent rage, shattering the windows of several nearby cars.

“Are you done?” Crowley called out to her, “Come back inside, it’s your turn for Karaoke.”

Looking up she watched as Crowley and his henchmen turn and walk inside. Crowley toady number four snickered as he walked in. Lailah remained sitting in the dirt. There was no point to any of this, this special assignment was not worth the hassle, Dean kept sleeping with other women, he kept getting into fights, kept picking them with her as well and then expected her to have make up sex with her. She had been holding out so far. This pattern of self-destruction needed to stop.

It was when her shoulders started shaking from crying that she realized she had started crying in the first place. Wiping her face she started to crawl to her feet when Dean came running over, pulling his tee shirt over his head.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He grabbed her face in his hands, checking her out before looking around, pulling her in close to his chest protectively.

“You reek of sex.” She pushed off of him, walking around towards the bar. Really the last place she wanted to be.

“Can’t help that there are women that want this sweet ass.” He grinned.

“You know my terms, Dean.” She snapped, “I will not back down from them and I know you are unwilling to change.”

“Lailah, Lailah, Lailah…. Shhh…” He wrapped his arms around her.

“Get off me.” She fought him causing him to hold her tighter.

“I am tired of this fighting with you,” He held her with arms that would have crushed a human. Keeping her in place, he held her gently enough.

“Then it’s me and no one else or not me and have everyone else. You don’t get both.” Twisting round in his arms she looked up at him. For a moment, his eyes seemed to clear and the old Dean seem to shine through. Stroking her cheek he stared into her eyes.

“I’m not a relationship kinda guy, sweetheart.”

“Call it what you want, I don’t like sharing my toys.” She retorted. For some reason, Dean responded favorably to being referred to as a toy.

“One week, we give it a trial. See what happens.” He narrowed his eyes at her, his lips set in a little amused smirk.

Smirking back at him she kissed his nose.

“Get a shower. I don’t want to smell bar bitch all lover you.” She replied bored. Dean smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Now.” She turned and pushed him into the bar. Instantly he grabbed her wrist.

“You clean me up.” He pulled her into the bar and upstairs to the room they had been sharing. Behind the closed and locked door, he started taking off her clothes. Looking over at the bed, she flicked her wrist and cleaned it, making the bed in the process. Ignoring the stray thought that this was not the first time today that he had undressed a woman in this room with the intent to sleep with her, she rested well knowing that it would be the last time.

Pushing the demon into the shower, Lailah made sure to take her time to clean him. Soaping up the washcloth and soaping up Dean, running it all along the planes of his perfect body. All the while he watched her with hooded eyes, waiting to strike. Stretching his arms above his heads she cleaned under his arms causing him to shiver and shake.

“What, are you ticklish?”

“Hush.”

“The big bad demon is ticklish?” She teased.

A flick of the eyes showed his all black peepers as he pushed her against the wall of the shower.

“I said, shut up.” He pushed his lips against her, kissing her roughly. She pushed him back raising her grace, allowing her eyes to fill with light.

“You want to play this game?” She asked.

The demon shivered, stepping back. A smirk across his lips, his tongue between his teeth, eyes focused on her, blinking back to the mossy green she was more accustomed to. Dropping her angelic eyes, she stayed against the wall of the shower, the water still slipping down both of their bodies.

“I think you’re clean.” She breathed.

“Bed. Now.” He commanded.

Without a thought she exited the shower, taking only a moment to dry herself off before crawling onto the bed. A moment later Dean emerged, towel drying his hair off.

Seeing Lailah on all fours, naked, looking back at him was all he needed to start the animalistic urge within him. That ID part of him that fed his demon with pleasure and told him to take what he wanted. Wanting to take her, wanting to make him happy, wanting to make his body feel good. Taking a deep breath there was something in his brain that occurred to him, pleasing her would please him. Shaking his head, he figured this was old thinking. Crawling onto the bed behind Lailah, he slapped her ass and reached over towards the nightstand.

Looking over her shoulder at what he was doing she watched his slam the nightstand door.

“What’s the matter?” She asked. Dean sat up on his knees, glowering.

“Nothing.” He pushed her down on her chest before he started working a finger inside of her, a little rougher than he usually does on a lover.

Biting her lip, Lailah grimaced. Despite the rough start, Dean dipped his face down between her legs and began licking and fingering her, working her up. Soon she was moaning beneath his hands. Looking up, he reached further with his hand and tweaked her clit causing her whole body to shimmy and shake violently.

“You’re so responsive.” Dean chuckled, “Is that an angel thing?” He asked.

“Shut up and…fuck me.” She whimpered.

“What was that?” He asked, reaching over to the nightstand picking up the bottle of lube.

“Fuck me, please Dean!” She cried.

Lubing himself up, he sighed, looking down at the discarded condom wrapper from earlier. Having used the last one with Sandy… Mandy…. Whatever her name was earlier. He would have to pull out before he finished. But that would be later.

Gliding inside Lailah, Dean curled his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Snapping his hips forward he wasted no time in setting a punishing rhythm with her. Unlike with the humans, he knew Lailah’s body could take the punishment it would require to obtain the pleasure he was seeking. For the first time he did not need to be careful with a lover. He could go crazy.

Moving his hands up her body as he bent forward, he gritted his teeth. Holding on to her shoulders, he helped to move her body backwards onto him, to make him penetrate deeper. Blinking, his eyes went black as he sat back, pulling Lailah into his lap, facing away from him. Arms wrapped around her chest, he pulled her down onto his thick cock while he pistoned up into her at a punishing rate.

This was not quite what she had had in mind.

Yes it was mind blowing rough sex and yes it was going to leave a mark but she was hoping for something a little… no a lot more… intimate, with Dean. In a spare moment between a sharp stab of pain and a cry of ecstasy, she felt she was being cheated her first time with him. The confusion of emotions were killing her sex buzz and she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, tried to just enjoy the sex for what it was. What Dean was willing to give her, just a good time.

Moving his hands back down to her hips, he moved his legs to better accommodate her, opening them so that she rested between them. Bouncing between his legs, she balanced herself by holding on to his knees, tucking her legs under her, giving her better bounce as she rode him deeper towards a completion.

With one hand, Dean fisted a handful of hair, pulling her head back towards his face, kissing her neck as he continued hammering into her, with the other hand he grabbed hold of her right breast and squeezed, hard. His eyes closed as she could tell he was closed. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and sharper. Moving her hand between her legs, she began rubbing herself to help finish herself off quickly. Hitting a spot that apparently worked for her, she gasped loudly, tensed around Dean and began to come hard. Clenching her breast tightly, knowing it would leave bruises, Dean gasped behind her as he moved twice then paused for a moment then once more before relaxing slowly.

Spent and exhausted, Lailah rested against Dean’s chest, eyes closed, body sore. Rolling them over onto their side, Dean laid her down on the bed and pulled Lailah’s long blond hair from her face, kissing her neck.

“That… was awesome.” He whispered.

Lailah chuckled.

“I have some business with Crowley that I need to take care of. You stay here beautiful, relax, recoup. I’ll be back a little later. Maybe go for round two then?” He kissed her shoulder.

Nodding, simply because she was too exhausted to talk, she looked up at Dean. A genuine smile was plastered across his face. One that she had not seen in a long time. The sore body, the discomfort was well worth it in the end if this was what she was greeted with. Reaching out she stroked his cheek softly before giving it a light smack.

“Next time you’re on top.” She playfully remarked. The hungry look in Dean’s eyes came back quickly before his lips conquered hers. Turning over in his arms, she could tell already that next time was shaping up to be a lot sooner.

“Aw…” Dean came up for air, looking down at Lailah. Maneuvering himself without the use of his hands he thrust up inside of Lailah, pushing her legs up towards her shoulders, “Crowley can wait a little longer.”

This time was slower, more deliberate. This time, while it was still more like the sex you have with a one night stand, there was something more to it, like Dean was trying intimacy on. He caressed her face once, kissed her several times on the lips and looked into her eyes when he finished inside of her. For Dean Winchester, that was as close to intimate as one got.

And that was how things went for Dean and Lailah for a while. Sometimes they had incredibly rough sex where Lailah stayed upstairs recuperating from it, until she was healed from the gashes and bruises or sometimes she would come down and have a couple of drinks watching Dean drink himself into a stupor and sing Karaoke.

Several girls tried hitting on him, gave him their numbers. He was polite to them all, took their numbers, waited till their backs were turned before throwing them away. Only one girl got aggressive. That was the night that Lailah openly kissed Dean on the bar floor. It pissed him off and started a fight between the both of them but they had some pretty hot makeup sex later. It made her feel better that at least the bar flies knew that Dean Winchester was spoken for. For now.

One morning after playing house with Dean for nearly two months, Lailah woke up to find Dean gone already. It wasn’t unusual, sometimes he got his drink on early. What was different this morning was how she was feeling.

She felt downright sick about it.

Getting up and dressed she made her way downstairs and found that Crowley was sitting alone.

“Where’s Dean?” She asked.

“Little bugger has been sent on a job.” Crowley looked up at her, “You don’t look so well. Dean been roughing you up again?” There was a legitimate look of concern in the King of Hell’s eyes that Lailah could not endure at the moment.

“When will he be back?” She asked, dodging the question. Crowley took it for a yes, causing his shoulders to slump all the more.

“Should be soon.” He looked up at Lailah properly, “Why don’t you go visit a friend, love. How about Castiel? I understand he could use one right now.”

“What? Why? Where is this coming from?” She asked blinking at him.

“I’m afraid that I underestimated Dean’s affections for you.”

“Why… Crowley… are you jealous?” She teased lightly, sitting next to him at the table, grimacing as both her body and her stomach disagreed with the jostling.

“Perhaps. But I think that it would be in your best interests to take a little break from all of this… fun.” He replied sarcastically. “So, go.. shoo.”

A break would be nice but she also knew that Dean would not let her go like that.

“You know if Dean comes back and finds me gone he’ll be a little more than pissed.”

“Yes, I know how possessive he’s grown of you. I am surprised he hasn’t chained you to the bed.”

“Well, he did try.”

“I don’t need to know details, darling. I am trying to do you a favor, I can handle Dean Winchester. Now, scram. Go find Moose and stay with him. He is the last person Dean wants to see and I know he will keep you safe.”

Furrowing her brow for a moment, Lailah reached forward and kissed Crowley gently on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll check in with you later.” And with a snap of his fingers, that was how Lailah found herself sitting in Sam Winchester’s bed, with a gun to her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112441620074/keep-him-in-line-for-me-wont-you-darling  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/97811444473/crowley-i-know-what-youre-thinking-and-if-you


	16. Reichenbach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lailah decide to go after Dean, together. Meanwhile Lailah is visited by an unexpected someone.

“Sam…” Hands raised she kept her eyes on him.

“What are you doing in my bed?” He asked, “Where have you been? Have you seen Dean?” He questioned her.

“Sam, you know that bullets won’t do anything to me.” She said softly, her hands still raised, her eyes on his.

“Unless they are made with melted angel blades.” He glared.

Taking a slow breath, she watched his face for any tells. Finding it a mask and void of all emotions, Lailah shivered before nodding slightly.

“I’ve seen Dean.” She said slowly, “He’s… he’s with Crowley.”

Lowering the gun slowly, Sam raked his hand down his face.

“Where?”

“He may not even be there anymore, Sam.”

“I don’t care, it’s a lead. I need to at least run it down and try.”

Sighing, Lailah looked away from the hunter for the first time, lowering her hands.

“You’re coming with me.”

“What?” She snapped her head around and glared at him, “No, I can’t Sam. I can’t see him again, Crowley sent me to you to keep me safe from him. I need to-“

“Wait… Crowley sent you to me? Dean is… dangerous? To you? What happened?”

“It’s… complicated and not my place to say.”

“I lied for you, Lailah.” Sam warned, “I lied to Dean for you to protect you regarding Gadreel. I think you can find the situation uncomplicated.”

Turning and looking at Sam, she noticed while he had set the gun down, he did not take his hand off of it.

Message loud and clear.

Plus he was right, he had lied and covered for her. Still, she was not happy.

“He’s a demon. And he is dangerous, extremely.”

Sam sat back, air rushing from his lungs. She could tell he was exhausted and hurt, the sling spoke volumes.

“Sam, what happened to Gadreel and Castiel?” She looked at his arm.

“Castiel’s grace is all but gone. He’s… he is in pretty bad shape. I’ve not seen him in a while.” Sam stood up and walked his gun over to his dresser. “Gadreel is dead, he sacrificed himself to free Castiel from Heaven’s prison.” Sam glanced over at her. “I’m sorry, I know that he meant something to you and I can tell you that you meant something to him.”

Stomach turning, Lailah was stunned silent. Tears stung her eyes at the loss of her friend but at least she knew what happened to her two friends. It didn’t make her feel any better though. In fact it caused her stomach to lurch violently. Running for the bathroom, she barely made it in time to throw up in the toilet.

“Whoa, Lailah, you okay?” Sam ran in behind her.

“I’ll be fine just… upset is all.”

Nodding, Sam looked around for a moment.

“Well, why don’t you take a shower and freshen up?” Sam asked handing her a towel.

“Don’t be silly Sam, I can clean myself with my powers.”

“Right, yeah, I know, but sometimes, a shower can make such a difference.” He stood up, “We can go when you’re ready.”

Panting she looked up at him, “You’re serious, you want to go after Dean, now?” Laying her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes.

“He’s my brother, of course I’m going to go after him.” The sound of running water was heard a moment shortly before a cool washcloth was placed on her forehead.

“Thank you.” She murmured.

“We’re going to need Cas’ help.”

Lailah opened her eyes to see that he had moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“You want to put him at risk?” She askes, Sam thought for a moment.

“We need all the help we can get.”

“I can take you to Dean but… I can’t be involved.” She stammered.

“Lailah, I need you. Please.” Sam offered up one set of his puppy dog eyes to her. Sitting, shoulders slumped, Lailah sighed.

“May I borrow a bed? Please? It seems my grace is in need of recharging.”

“Sure.” Sam stood, helping get the exhausted angel to her feet and led her to an empty room down the hall from his. “I… I thought you didn’t need sleep.”

“Usually no, I’m just… well, I’ve been tired lately. It’s an entirely a new and infuriating sensation. It helps me to recharge my grace and my body.”

Sam snickered.

“Yeah, it’s that way for humans too.” He stopped her in front of a door, “Here, it’s not much but if you need anything, just holler.”

Nodding her head, Lailah turned the handle.

“Why don’t we both get some sleep, wake early and get moving.” Sam suggested.

Offering a small smile, Lailah felt her stomach drop, she did not want to be near Dean. At all. But maybe Sam could contain him, save him from himself.

“Good night Sam.”

Sam returned the small smile before turning and walking down the hallway. Pausing he turned and looked at Lailah as she was walking into her room.

“He was in love with you, you know.” Sam said, catching Lailah by surprise, “Gadreel. He didn’t understand his feelings for you, only that he thought of you on the same level as God.”

Lailah looked at him, unblinking, her face a mask.

“You made him feel…” Sam searched for a word before dropping his shoulders. “You made him happy.” He looked at his feet for a long moment. “I… I thought you should know.”

Turning, Lailah closed the door before she broke down in tears. She cared for Gadreel but had no idea his true feelings. All she wanted was to make sure that he was happy, he deserved happiness in his existence.

“Gadreel,” she closed her eyes and spoke aloud, “I will miss you my friend.” She felt a tear slip down her face.

Sitting on her bed Lailah sighed heavily. The tears still falling. Closing her eyes once more she bent her head forward.

“Gabriel,” She sobbed. It took her several moments to get herself under control, “I miss you, so much. I… I was with Dean for a while. I thought I was ready to move on from you… There were good times but… no, I’m lying. It was just sex and… Dean is a demon. Gadreel is dead and there is something wrong with Castiel. Everything is wrong and I can’t do this without you, Gabe.” She opened her eyes and looked towards the celling. “I love you Gabriel. I know now I always will.” Wiping her eyes she huffed, hearing nothing.

Laying down on the bed she rested her hands on her stomach and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Castiel,” This time she kept her eyes open, “I’m at the bunker with Sam. We’re going after Dean in the morning.” She took a long slow breath, “Dean is a demon. I was supposed to protect him and I couldn’t. I failed him. I failed Gabriel.”

No response. Maybe Castiel could not fly to her or hear her. Closing her eyes she rested, putting herself into a meditative trance.

***

Opening her eyes slowly, she was aware that she was not in the room she fell asleep in. Sitting up she looked around and found she was in a huge best, built up with pillows and blankets like a nest. Looking down she found herself in a white nightie and surrounded by feathers both olive green (clearly hers) and golden. Her breath catching in her throat she picked up one of the golden feathers and held it up. It was bigger than any of hers and was a complex shade of gold.

They were the color of Gabriel’s wings.

Looking up she scanned the room. The bed was on one side of the large room, a double sided fireplace was on the other side of the cabin, she apparently was in. One whole wall was made of glass overlooking a frozen pond. Picking up a nearby dressing gown, she slipped it on as she exited the room, walking into an equally large room, still with the window wall. The fireplace was lit and felt amazing, even though the room itself was not cold.

“Good, you’re up.” A painfully familiar voice startled her. Turning slowly, Lailah realized she was shaking. Looking over at the open kitchen, she watched as a golden haired man moved around the kitchen. Gasping, she felt tears on her face instantly. At the noise the man turned and looked at her, his face scrunched up.

“Gabriel?” She breathed, feeling her legs start to go weak, “How… how is this possible?”

In the blink of an eye Gabriel was by her side, holding her upright. There was something behind his eyes that looked wrong, despite the honey color that haunted her dreams. They seemed, conflicted.

“I’m dreaming.” She said softly, staring at him, her heart plummeting.

“Yep, you are.” He popped the ‘P’ on yep, “But it doesn’t mean that this isn’t real.”

“What?” She looked at him, feeling a bit stronger, she was able to stand on her own but refused to let go of him.

“What you need to know is that I am always with you, I will always protect you as much as I can but right now you are in extreme danger.”

“I’m… I was with Sam in the bunker.”

“Yes, I know sugar but going after Dean is a bad idea.”

She blushed and turned away.

“Look, I was gone, I don’t blame you for doing what you did but Dean? Really?” He tried joking with her, “I told you to protect him but… this was a little extreme.”

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Babe, look at me.” He said softly. It took her a long minute but she turned her head to look at him. Walking forward he snaked a hand into her hair and held her with his opposite arm, “You need to know that-“

Lailah woke up to Sam’s voice.

In an instant Lailah had her Angel sword out and at Sam’s throat as she pinned him to the ground. Growling she bared her teeth at him a moment before realizing what happened. Sitting back and sliding off Sam’s body she sheathed her sword.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Sam… you…. Startled me.”

“Likewise.” Sam sat up slowly rubbing his throat. “What was the dream about?” He asked.

“We need to get going. Dean sleeps late when he’s drinking and fucking. Or fighting. He would have been fighting. Maybe.”

“How do you know this?” Sam asked, ignoring the subject change.

“Because I wasn’t around. He may have replaced me by now but he won’t appreciate one of his … toys… being taken from him.”

“He always was protective.”

“You mean possessive.”

“We should get going.” He climbed to his feet and offered her his hand. Taking it she looked around embarrassed at her outburst.

“Are… you ready?” She asked softly.

Picking up a nearby duffle bag he nodded. Walking close to Sam she looked up at his face.

“I’ll take you but… don’t hate me when I run.”

“Lailah. Please. I need your help.”

“Sam… he’ll kill me.” She whispered.

“He’ll kill me.” Sam replied calmly, “Together we can take him, bring him back here and put him in the dungeon. He’ll be safe there. Unable to hurt anyone.”

Raising two fingers to his forehead, Lailah flew the two of them to the bar. Sam blanched once they landed. Lailah trembled.

“In there.” She said softly.

“Lailah.”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Gabriel’s words from her dream went through her head once more: **_you are in extreme danger_**. Opening them slowly she took a deep breath and walked forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken an age to update. I'm participating in four Big Bangs (two as a writer, one as an artist and one as a beta reader) so things are hectic right now! But look at it this way, there will be new stories soon. I am still going to finish my open stories, just please be patient with me. And as always, feedback and comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Stareena.tumblr.com


	17. Soul Survivor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of small scenes setting up for a new development.

As Sam walked into the bar ahead of her, Lailah noticed movement in the corner of her eyes.

Demons.

They were moving towards the bar after Sam. Swallowing her fear, she went after them. She couldn’t help Sam, not with wrangling Dean but she could help with this. Smiting two demons right off the bat left her panting.

What the Hell was wrong with her?

“My Queen.” Turning there was a demon kneeling before her. Blinking, surprised that they remembered her, she was about to speak when she felt a pain rip through her chest. Looking down there was a knife sticking through her chest.

It wasn’t an angel blade.

Turning she struck the demon behind her and stabbed him with her angle blade. Sweeping around, she managed to take out two more demons that attacked, including the penitent demon from earlier. Stumbling back a few steps, Lailah removed the knife from her chest and winced. Taking a few breaths before moving forward, she was stopped by a scream in her head.

Jumping she looked around. That didn’t come across angel radio… that was a prayer.

‘Who the fuck would be pray-screaming to me?’ She wondered.

Taking another step towards the bar she heard it again. Distinctly male in tone. Confused and admittedly a little more than freaked out, Lailah stepped back. Then took another step back. Looking around for a moment, she briefly wondered what Gabriel would do.

She flew off.

***

Flying to Colorado, she walked in the mountains, following little rivers and streams. Once there was a time a place like this would have brought her peace but now, she saw none of it. Lost in thought of all that had transpired. Her mind racing with flashes of Gabriel, Gadreel, Dean, Demon!Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley, Lucifer… It was starting to overwhelm her. Standing by a tree stump, she fought to catch her breath before she realized she wasn’t alone. Looking around she saw no one. Closing her eyes she focused her energy on the wavelength of the other entity.

It was coming from her.

Frowning, she redoubled her efforts but found the same conclusions. Did something happen to her? Was she standing on someone? Looking down and all around her she couldn’t find anything. It was then that she noticed her stomach. Slightly rounded. Shaking, she placed a hand on her stomach. There was something there.

Sitting on the tree stump, she wondered if it was even possible.

Of course it was possible but to her?

Resting her head on her hands, of course it would, her father was out to get her, to punish her for some reason. Tears were falling down her face, she was pregnant. Sitting up suddenly she realized a very terrifying fact. Dean, as a twisted demon was the father. The world tilted on her. She had to find someplace to rest, to hide. This was a nightmare.

For a moment she wondered about running back to Sam, thinking maybe that he could help. Then she remembered what she had done to him, leaving alone when he had begged for her to help him. Feeling ashamed, she got up and started walking.

***

In the darkened bunker, Sam had started the lock down procedures while Dean grabbed the keys. Slipping out before Sam came out of the maintenance room, Dean wasn’t going to deal with that little bitch of a baby brother. He had other plans. Stepping outside Dean smiled. The world was his once more.

***

Castiel arrived at the bunker to a solemn Sam. After searching for hours, Sam realized Dean had gotten out. Sam got royally drunk while Castiel watched over him, as much as he could.

***

Curled up at the back of a cave, Lailah heard a noise outside. Shivering and shaking, she raised her head. She didn’t want to move locations again but wouldn’t risk being found. By anything. Sitting up she sniffed the air.

Wendigo.

Flying off instantly, she didn’t want to deal with that. Landing, she glanced around. Standing on the side of a road she jumped back as a car flew past her. The car hit their breaks and screeched to a halt. Blinking at the vehicle, she was about to fly away when the man exited the car.

“Ma’am? You okay there?”

It was a state trooper.

“Fine. Thanks.” She bit her lip but the cop walked up cautiously, “Please go away.”

“Ma’am? You look like you’ve seen a bit of trouble. You sure I couldn’t call someone or drop you somewhere?” He stepped forward.

“I’ll be fine. Really.” She took a step back, gritting her teeth stepping on a piece of glass. A soft whine escaped her throat as she looked down at her foot. Glancing up she saw the man had stepped even closer. Jumping back she tripped over her dress and fell hard on the asphalt.

“Ma’am!” He rushed forward.

“Please… don’t.” She whimpered.

“Let me take you into the precinct, I can take a look at your foot.” He offered.

The man was gentle, older, grey at his temples and glasses. Still he was well built and tall. A quick look revealed that he was nothing but human. He had kind eyes, and a calm voice. Swallowing hard she looked up at the man.

“Let me make sure that your foot is okay then… I’ll drop you where you want. Please.”

Frowning she looked down at her stomach. She hadn’t eaten in a day and while that wouldn’t normally bother her, the baby was upset. Maybe she could lay down someplace soft too.

“Okay.” She replied softly, taking his hand and being pulled carefully to her feet.

***

“Travis, you’ll be late for work.” Lailah called up from the kitchen, wrapping up a sandwich she placed it into a paper bag along with an apple and a pudding cup. Moving about the kitchen she pulled things together for breakfast to be had on the go.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” The state trooper came down the stairs, adjusting his tie. Walking over he picked up his coffee cup that she had already filled. Smiling at watching Lailah move around the kitchen, he leaned up against the doorframe. “You get any sleep last night?” He asked.

“ _Gabriella_  kept me up most of it but she finally called down around two. “

Shaking his head, Travis chuckled. “That child must take after her papa. Precocious, adventurous…”

Turning away, she sipped on her tea as she started to get to work on the dishes.

“Why don’t you ever speak about her father?” Travis asked.

“He’s not in the picture.” Lailah shrugged.

“Did he hurt you?”

Lailah accidentally dropped a spoon. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up and began cleaning it again.

“He’s… not in the picture.”

“I wish you would talk to me about this, I can help you, you know.” Travis took another gulp of his coffee before rinsing out his cup.

“You saved me, I can’t ever repay you for that.” She smiled up at him, “You took me in, cared for me, cared for Gabriella.” She shook her head, “I could never had hoped for more.”

“I’m just glad that I can help.” Travis patted her shoulder. “I’m off, call if you need anything.”

“We need milk.” Lailah called back to him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved back to her as he walked out.

“Wait!” She yelled, running over to the door, lunch bag in hand. “Your lunch.”

“Thanks, Lailah, you’re an angel.” He smiled at her before walking down the steps of the house to his patrol car. Lailah smirked, locking the door. A cry pulled her from the door and over to the pack and play in the corner of the living room.

“Hey little one, what’s wrong?” Lailah lifted her daughter up and bounced her as she walked around. A knock at the door caught her attention. “What’s the matter Travis, forget your…” She opened the door, “…key….” The words died on her lips.

Dean Winchester stood on her stoop, his black eyes moved from hers to her daughter’s then back to Lailah’s. “Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/103061617891/our-little-prince-of-hell-requested  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/121934186113/hey-sweetheart-did-you-miss-me-requested-by  
> ***  
> Please excuse the shortness of this chapter. I am down to one big bang then I will be back to updating my stories more regularly.


	18. I have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion.
> 
> Unbeta'd and fresh, delivered straight to you.

Lailah looked at Dean Winchester, demon, standing before her. Heart racing, she felt all sorts of human reactions to seeing Dean.

“Don’t just leave me hanging out here in the cold, Lailah.” Dean walked in slowly, his eyes and smirk were leveled at her. Lailah was already walking backwards to get away from him. Blinking away the black, his green eyes were cold and calculating.

“And who is this little cutie?” Dean asked dragging his eyes downwards to her daughter.

Lailah tried to fly away but couldn’t, something was preventing her, blocking her. Eyes wide she turned and ran into the kitchen. She could make it to the back door towards the garage.

“Lailah!” Dean called out to her.

‘Castiel, I’m at 222 Ford Street in Laramie, WY. Please come, Dean is here.’ She prayed silently. Shifting the weight of her daughter to her left arm, she dropped her angel blade before pushing the back door open. Slipping out, she made for the unattached garage quickly. Closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. Trying to control her breathing and keep Gabriella as calm as possible, she watched the house from the door window.

“If my math is right,” Lailah spun around and found Dean sitting against the bumper of Travis’ civilian truck, “And I’d like to think that it is, that little one… is… just a few months old.”

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice was a balm against the grating voice of the demon. “Leave her be.”

Clutching her daughter tighter, she kept her eyes on Dean, who did not acknowledge the other angel. Rising slowly, Dean took a few steps towards her.

“So… Lailah, who’s the proud father of your child?” He asked, smirk on his face.

Castiel advanced quickly.

“Dean, do not make me smite you.” Castiel put himself in between the others.

“Smite me?” Dean laughed. The sound was like jagged pieces of glass down a chalkboard. Shivering, Lailah shifted Gabriella in her arms, her grip tightening on both child and blade. “You won’t smite me. You won’t smite the father of her child.” Dean grinned widely.

Castiel looked over to Lailah for a quick moment, she knew the demon was right. Holding Gabriella tighter to her chest, the angel took a deep breath. How had Castiel gotten in and she can’t fly out? Unless he landed as close as possible then walked…

Movement behind Dean caught her eye. She couldn’t quite tell what it was just outside of the window. Castiel stared at Dean while Dean stared at her.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Dean took a slow measured step towards her, “That’s my kid. Half demon half angel. You know what that means?”

“Dean. Please, I… I don’t want any trouble…”

“Then give me my daughter and there won’t be any.” Dean held out his hand towards her.

Lailah’s eyes shot up before narrowing.

“The hell I will.” She hissed.

Dean smiled, a dark and sinister look across his face.

“That’s what I was hoping for.” Dean moved quickly but so did Lailah and Castiel. Grabbing the man, Castiel told Lailah to get outside.

Running for the door she made it three steps outside before slamming into Sam Winchester.

“Lailah!”

“In there!” She turned and watched Sam run into the garage. Gabriella started to cry. Bouncing her daughter in her arms, Lailah looked around for a moment. Should she run again or should she stay? Gabriella was not calming down, merely wailing harder. Admitting defeat with her child, she walked into the house. Hoping that if Sam and Castiel couldn’t handle Dean, she’d have some sort of notice.

Rushing in, Lailah checked her daughter’s diaper before making up a bottle quickly. Taking it and instantly quieting, Gabriella looked around and she drank the formula. Her eyes far more alert than Lailah had ever seen them before.

The back door crashed open and Sam dragged Castiel into the house.

”Dean hurt him, somehow.” Was all the explanation she got. Indicating one of the nearby kitchen chairs, Lailah placed two fingers to his head, only to find that she couldn’t do anything for him.

“Sigil. Dean… must have done it before confronting you. We both are without our powers.”

“Well,” She straightened up, “Shit. I don’t suppose you two drove here, did you? What about Dean?”

“He’s in a Devil’s Trap for now, but we do need a car, we need to drive him back to the bunker.”

Taking a step back as Sam paced the floor, she eyed Castiel’s wounds. They were not critical but he would be out of commission until he could be healed.

“I’m going to try and find us a car,” Sam announced to the room, “You’re coming with, understand?” He pointed to her. Trying to protest, the look in Sam’s eyes made it clear he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Let me… pack Gabriella’s things.” She said softly, “Cas, can you just... keep an eye on her please? She’ll be fine while she eats.”

Nodding, clearly exhausted, Castiel turned his attention to her daughter. Sam took a fortifying breath before walking out of the front door, leaving Lailah to complete her task. It didn’t take long, Gabriella had some clothes but not a lot. It was mostly diapers and food that filled the suitcase that she grabbed from the hall closet. Looking around once she was downstairs again she sighed. Her life with Travis had been joyful, simple. They were not romantic and never would have been but he made for a delightful companion. It was a shame she was leaving like this.

It was better that he was gone, than seeing Dean. Dean would have killed the man and Lailah could not survive that.

She settled on penning a quick note to Travis. It was hardly the words she wanted to express but she made up a story that her brother had found her and that she was going to live with her parents once more. Thanking him for his kindness, she promised to repay him sooner rather than later.

It was so hollow.

But where the Winchester went, there was death, destruction and emptiness. She was intrinsically tied to them now through her daughter and she knew how those two felt about family. Even if she tried running and Dean of sound mind, they would come after her for Gabriella. They would always come after Gabriella but she would not give her up.

Her place was with them now.

About fifteen minutes after she started writing the note, Sam walked in the front of the house.

“Dean’s in the back seat of the van I got. He’s secured under a Devil’s Trap on the ceiling. You ready?”

Nodding, Lailah signed her note and set it on the counter. Indicating the luggage, she told Sam she was just going to lock the house up and make sure that everything was clean before leaving. It was the least she owed her host.

Sam nodded and gathered up her luggage first as she ran outside, and straightened the garage. Working by hand was so inconvenient and she missed her angelic mojo more than anything. Walking into the house once more, she locked the back door, made sure the note was easy to find before gathering up Gabriella as Sam picked up Castiel, helping him to the van.

Without a car seat, Gabriella was held in her arms in the middle row. With Castiel out of commission and with Gabriella and her things, it was easier for her if she had more room, plus she could fend off Dean more readily than Castiel for the moment. Sam nor Castiel liked the idea but she assured them it was temporary, until she could heal Castiel and they could switch seats.

“I want to see her.” Dean pipped up from the third seat of the vehicle leaning forward as far as he could. Lailah turned in her seat to look at him, Gabriella laying on the seat next to her, her hands holding on to her tightly.

“Why do you care?” She asked.

“She’s my kid. Even demons can feel attachments to their spawn.”

Grimacing, Lailah did not raise her daughter for the man to see.

“Lailah. My daughter, now.” He chided, his tone somewhere between stern and amused.

“How about no?” Sam pipped up from the front seat.

“Stay out of this Sam.” Dean growled. Castiel turned in his seat.

“I think were far enough away,”

Leaning forward, Lailah placed two fingers to his forehead and healed Castiel. Sitting back, Lailah relaxed, knowing she had her powers back and that there was someone else that could handle Dean. Castiel however turned hardened eyes on the demon.

“At your convenience, Sam, pull over so that Lailah and I may switch. I do not want her child near him.”

“There’s a gas station ahead, I need to fuel up anyway.” Sam replied. Castiel not once blinked.

A few minutes later and Lailah was gathering up everything, slipping out of the van and walking to the passenger side of the van. Castiel moved within the vehicle to her old spot, his eyes never leaving the demon.

“You keep looking at me that way Cas, I’ll be expecting a happy ending from you.” Dean quipped. Castiel did not respond.

Less than ten minutes later, Sam, snacks in hand, crawled back in and got them on the road once more. It was nearly an hour of silence before Dean became restless.

“At least put on some music, I’m dying back here.”

“You’ll survive.” Castiel growled.

“Lailah… what did you name our daughter?”

Sam glanced over at the mother before turning his eyes back to the road. Swallowing, Lailah snuggled in tighter to her daughter.

“Gabriella. Gabriella Mary Winchester.”

“Her middle name is Mary?” Sam asked, glancing back at her.

“I wanted to honor your mother.” She said softly.

“Gabriella?” Dean asked from the back. Turning to look towards the back, Lailah caught Castiel’s eye. A look of pity there.

“Yes,” She looked at Dean directly, “Gabriella.”

“Wait… is she mine?” Dean seemed… normal, for a moment, “Or is there an extra-long incubation period between angels?”

Feeling her heart break, Lailah turned to face the windshield, missing the pleased smirk on Dean’s lips.

“She’s yours.” She replied quietly.

“That one time…”

“That one time.” She echoed.

There was a lull for the better part of about ten miles.

“I want to hold her.”

“Absolutely not.” Castiel responded.

“No way.” Sam pipped up.

“She’s my kid, what do you think I’ll do?”

That question was met with a stony silence.

“Why do you want to hold her?” Lailah turned to look towards the back, “Demons don’t feel anything like love or compassion.”

“Well… you’d be surprised.” Castiel pipped up, “Meg was… affectionate, in her way.”

“That supposed to make me feel better?” Lailah asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I just… want to see her.” Dean raised an eyebrow, “I swear on Sam’s broken soul, no harm will come to her.”

Sam offered a bitchface in the rearview mirror.

“If you hurt her, in anyway, I won’t hesitate to end you, Dean Winchester. Even if that means I die fighting these two.” She indicated his brother and best friend.

Dean licked his lips.

“Deal. Want to kiss on it?”

Lailah’s unamused expression made him silently chuckle.

“When Sam pulls over next, I’ll let you hold her.”

Nodding his head quietly, Dean looked from her to the window.

Watching the exchange, both Castiel and Sam was impressed and curious as to how Dean managed to quiet down after that. Sam tuned on some classic rock station to fill the silence as they drove on towards the bunker.

Three and a half hours later, Sam pulled over, looking tired. Pulling into a motel, he parked and sat quietly for a moment, clearly debating if this was a good idea.

“Sam,” Lailah spoke up, “We should keep moving. Remember that Castiel and I can both drive too. You can get some sleep.”

Frowning for a moment he scrubbed his face before nodding. Eyes falling to the sleeping infant in her arms, he glanced back at the middle seat.

“No, you’ll be sleeping in this chair. I’ll go to the back. Cas, can you keep driving?”

“Of course.” He turned from staring at Dean to look at her.

“Okay, give me like, ten minutes. I’m going to use the restroom, gas up and grab something to eat.”

Lailah nodded and waited until Sam pulled them into the next door gas station and got them filling up again. Climbing out of the car, Lailah stretched. Wanting nothing more than to stretch her wings as well. Instead she managed to open the side door and motioned Castiel out. Dean watched on in quiet fascination.

“You have your blade?” Castiel asked.

“Yes.”

“I do not think that this is wise, Lailah, he will most likely kill your child.”

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her daughter.

“I’ve never done anything smart in my existence. Why start now?”

She climbed into the van and moved to sit in the back row, a seat over from Dean. Looking at him closely, she moved to sit next to him. He did not move but that did not mean he wouldn’t still try anything.

“Dean-“

“I know, I know, death, blah blah blah.”

“I was going to say, this is your daughter.” Taking a deep breath, she transferred their daughter over to the demon.

Taking up the child in his arms, he blinked to his full black eyes. Gabriella blinked up at him, watching him closely. Lailah tensed but Dean only smiled at the little girl. Gabriella blinked again and her eyes were totally black.

Gasping Lailah reached over to take Gabriella from Dean, certain that he was influencing her before he held her back with one arm.

“What did you do?” She cried out.

“Fuck you.” He looked at his daughter, “She’s half demon, remember.”

Castiel was climbing into the van to check on them when she looked up at him.

“Half demon.” She didn’t think about it at all, didn’t think that her daughter would be born with a twisted soul. Being part angel, she figured she wouldn’t have a soul. But something had to have been there to be twisted in the first place.

“What does this mean for her future?” Lailah had never heard of such a creature.

“She’ll be hunted, by demons, angels and hunters alike.” Castiel spoke up. Dean growled softly.

“My daughter will be safe.” He held her close to his chest, “And I will slaughter all that come near her.”

Lailah looked at Dean questioningly.

“We may want different things now but on this I agree with you.”

Sitting back, shocked, Lailah missed Sam walking up and poking his head in.

“Everything… okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, Sam. Everything is fine.” She said softly.

“I know you, Sammy. I know you are planning on exorcising the demon from me. But I can’t protect her unless I have this power.”

Castiel and Sam exchanged looks.

“Let’s get to the bunker and we’ll talk then.” Sam suggested.

Waiting until they were back on the road, Lailah lowered her voice and looked at Dean, “Why are you doing this?”

Turning slowly, Dean raised Gabriella to his shoulder and patted her back softly.

“She’s my pup.”

She sat blinking at him.

“And if I have her, then I have you.” Dean smiled at her.

“Wait, you… you’re doing this, for me?”

Heart racing, Lailah felt like she had been caught by the spider.

“Like I said, she’s my pup.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/112341470092/dean-look-at-me-requested-by-madisyngates  
> http://imaginingsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/109691684013/you-cant-win-this-fight-shes-mine-requested (Kinda)


	19. Power play

Dean willingly walked back into the Bunker after nearly a year missing, according to Castiel but still refused to give up Gabriella.

“Dean I need to feed her.” Lailah huffed.

“I’ll do it.”

Sam tensed, watching his brother walk into the kitchen. Without a word Castiel walked in after the demon.

“I don’t like this, I don’t want him to have her.” Lailah started shaking her head, “I made a mistake.”

“Lailah, I agree that I don’t like it either but we didn’t need the demon cuffs to bring him back. He’s calm for the moment. And he’s right, if anything happens to Gabriella he’d kill them. He will protect her with his life.” Sam looked over at the kitchen door, “For now, this will have to work.”

Feeling her heart fall, Lailah looked into the hazel eyes of the tall hunter before her.

“Lailah, we need to get things for the baby.” Sam looked back at her, “A crib, diapers, clothes…”

Exhaling a shuttering breath, Lailah nodded. There wasn’t time to leave with everything that she wanted or needed for her daughter. This was bad, she knew on some biological level that Dean would not harm Gabriella but not having her in her arms made Lailah antsy. Worrying her bottom lip she turned from Sam and walked into the kitchen. The sight before her was one she had not expected. Castiel sitting at the table watching father and daughter, his finger in Gabriella’s hand while Dean fed her in his lap.

“What are you feeding her?” Lailah walked over, attempting to remain calm.

“Mashed up banana.” Dean replied coolly, “She likes it.”

“She’s always a fussy eater for me.”

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong.” Dean smirked up at the angel.

Taking a deep breath, Lailah did not reply to the jab. Instead she brought up Sam’s earlier point. “We need to get things for Gabriella.”

Dean focused on the angel’s eyes.

“Will you please come with me to get things for our daughter?”

Sam walked up behind Lailah, making her tense. Dean growled softly.

“Lailah, it would be faster if you and I procured the things necessary for your daughter.” Castiel sat up, his finger still in Gabriella’s death grip.

That produced another soft growl from Dean. Lailah shared a quick look with Castiel before looking at Dean.

“Enough Dean,” Sam crossed his arms, “No one is taking your daughter from you.”

A tense air hung heavy over the room, no one saying anything. Gabriella began babbling then huffed. Dropping her eyes to her daughter, she caught the look of stress on her daughter’s face. Kneeling next to Dean and placing two fingers on Gabriella’s head, Lailah couldn’t find anything wrong with her daughter. There was still pain her daughter was feeling her and it was distressing Lailah. Was this because of the fighting? Maybe she knew about her father and her?

A sharp cry filled the air before all hell broke loose. The sort of sound of something painful that had to take place in order to feel some sort of relief afterwards. This was followed be Dean quickly holding his daughter up and away from his body. Two tiny green wings flapped behind her, fluttering erratically, covered in a viscus fluid.

“What the-“ Sam took a step back as Dean cursed a blue streak.

“Dean, give her here, I need to clean her wings.” Lailah insisted. Dean glared at her, “Dean, please.”

“She’s right, her wings need to be clean of debris or it will hurt more later.” Castiel was still being held onto by Gabriella’s hand.

“Wings?” Sam nodded, frustrated and clearly having a hard time comprehending what was happening.

“Yes, Sam,” Castiel glanced up briefly before looking back at the fledgling, “Her wings have come in.”

“Does this happen with all angels?” Sam ran over to the kitchen sink wetting a rag and handing it over to Lailah.

“No,” Castiel pulled his hand free from the little one, “Angels are born with their wings, Gabriella is… something else.”

Another growl rumbled from Dean’s chest as he turned his daughter to face him, allowing her little green wings to flutter in front of Lailah.

“This should be done in the nest.” Castiel whispered over her shoulder.

“No choice.” She muttered.

Dean watched the interaction between the two angels.

“She’ll need to rest after this, she’ll be tired and sore, most like if you received a sun burn.” Castiel spoke up to the demon.

Taking the rag and wiping the wings down gently, Gabriella mewled as she rested against her father’s chest.

“Fine. Cas, you watch over Gabriella as she sleeps. You’re good at that.” Dean narrowed his eyes, “Lailah and I will get what we need for her.” A moment passed before his eyes swept up to his brother, “You’re coming with us.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I don’t trust you around my daughter.” Dean sneered. Sam was trying to stand tall but even Lailah, who had limited knowledge of the younger Winchester, could tell the words strung.

“We can get some fresh food for you and Gabriella while we’re out.” Lailah offered. While it didn’t fix it, Sam nodded sadly, looking at his brother.

There was a long moment before Dean stood up and passed over Gabriella to Castiel. Lailah’s breath caught as she watched this transfer. Gravitating towards Castiel and her daughter, she helped the other angel hold her more comfortably for the both of them.

“I’ll start to build a nest.” Castiel said softly in Enochian.

Nodding, Lailah smiled, “Thank you.” She turned to her daughter, “Be good for your Uncle Cas, Gabby.” She smiled and kissed her daughter before being pulled from her by Dean. Blinking up at him in surprise, his face was simply void of emotion.

“Do you have your angel blade?” Castiel asked, again in Enochian.

“Yes.” She replied in English.

Dean pulled her out of the kitchen, his hand tight around her bicep. Sam was hot on their heels.

“Dean!” Sam called out.

“Maybe you should stay.” Dean flip a hand sending Sam across the room and pinned to the wall. Lailah tried to pull herself out of his grip but Dean held on tightly. “Let’s go.” Dean pulled her up the stairs and outside. With Gabriella with Castiel, she felt a bit less tense about Dean.

“What is wrong with you?” Lailah cried out as Dean tossed her into the van. Dean came around and crawled into the driver’s seat. Waiting for a reply Dean began pulling out of the Bunker area.

“Answer me! Why are you doing all of this? Pretending to care about me, pretending to care about Gabriella!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE MINE!” He roared back at her, coming out of the seat, he pinned her to hers. His hand around her throat, his face inches from hers, “You both are.” He whispered.

“I am no man’s property.” Lailah hissed back. A quick shove to his chest only amused Dean, despite the force knocking him back into the dashboard. He grinned, licking his lips. Feeling suddenly very unsure, Lailah swallowed and made herself ready in case she needed to defend herself. A stray finger ran down the side of her face as Dean kept his eyes on hers. Flinching softly at the touch, Lailah looked up at Dean.

“You’re mine.” He repeated, pulling his hand away from her face. A moment passed before he moved over back into the driver’s seat. They got moving again with Dean pulling out onto the highway. Sitting in silence, Lailah was hating herself, hating her weakness and her dependency.  Nothing having gone right since she was let out of the cage. Friends and lovers dead or gone. Watching the world move past her as they made their way into town, Lailah was growing angrier. Everything had been taken from her, her life had never been her own. And it was clear this wasn’t just the angels that had this attitude. So did humans and demons, it seemed.

“Here we are.” Dean pulled up to a shopping center and turned off the van. Looking over at Dean for a measured moment, Lailah sneered and flew off.

***

Landing somewhere in Finland, Lailah began pacing. Humans were just one in a long line of abusers. Demons and Angels are just as much to blame for her misery. From being taken as a fledgling and passed over to Lucifer to, let’s face it, keep him warm and occupied while in the cage to doing his biding when he was out. Then there was Gadreel and Metatron trying to use her for control, not to mention Crowley trying to use her for her crown and now the Winchesters, human and demon both. None of them care about her, they only care about what she is, who she is and more importantly what she stands for.

Lucifer’s queen and the true heir to Hell.

Crowley wants her for the power they would wield. Dean wants her because now she’s some squeak toy to him. Castiel and Sam want her to control Dean with. Metatron wanted her to control Hell with. Gadreel only wanted her to… She shook her head. Gabriel wanted her…

She sat down, her anger ebbing.

Still, on the whole, this world would be better off without them. Her daughter… Lailah took a deep breath and know that Castiel would protect her. Add that to another in a long line of fuck ups on her own part.

Straightening up, Lailah look skyward. It had been a very long time since she had been home, while not a prisoner. Setting her jaw, she flew up and towards Heaven. There were things that need to happen first before she could move forward with her existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been an age but I'l still working on this story! I've not given it up! But I am going to open the floor to you, gentle reader, and see what you think Lailah will do next!


	20. Sugar Baby

Landing in Heaven, Lailah wasted no time moving towards her old nest. Standing before it, it still held remnants of some of her feathers and the stray feather from friends. The two feathers of Michael were still tucked away safely, from when he checked up on her and when he came for her to be married off to Lucifer.

They weren’t Gabriel’s though.

Curling up in her nest, the scent was the same, instantly reminding her of a time when things were simple. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, needing to recharge before she could move forward with her plans.

***

“You are not insignificant.” Gabriel replied offering his arm to hers as he led her to a small table off the dance floor.

“I’m scared.” She said sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her.

“Damn right you should be but don’t forget something, you are not Lucifer’s wife. You are the Angel of Night Lailah, married to Lucifer. It means you are your own angel, capable of making your own decisions. Even if that does mean slapping my big bro in the face.”

Lailah looked down at her hands in her lap.

“You really believe that?” She asked.

“Look, we both know this fight is going to happen, Lucifer and Michael will stop at nothing to make sure of it but we… we can try to do something against it.”

“I… I want to help. I still need to prove my loyalty to Castiel, I just…”

“Castiel? You are loyal to that little dork?”

“He just wants to make sure that I am loyal to humanity and not tricking him.”

“Nerd.” He muttered. Frowning she looked at the dancers. “Hey, how about for the evening we pretend the world is not close to imploding and we enjoy ourselves? It will give me the opportunity to get to know my sister-in-law.”

“Why are you back?”

Gabriel took a healthy swig of his drink before setting the glass down.

“It is my job to protect the morons that cannot protect themselves.”

Lailah crossed her arms.

“No more business.” He raised a finger and snapped. Frank stood up and began crooning ‘Angel Eyes’.  Standing, Gabriel held his hand out to Lailah, pulling her up to her feet, he led her onto the dance floor. Twirling her once before pulling her into his arms, Gabriel smiled at her as he led her around the dance floor.

“You’re dreaming.” Gabriel stated matter-of-factly, “Remembering our first date.”

“Was it a date?” She asked.

“It wasn’t for you?” He looked at her.

Smiling softly she looked around the room, everything was as she remembered. “It was.”

“I whisked you off your feet, helped you to change your face, helped to keep you off the radar…”

“We were cheated. We should have had more time.” Lailah frowned.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked her.

“Doing what?”

“I know your mind, Sugar Baby, I see what your plan is.”

“Bull. I don’t know my full plan yet.”

“Archangel, remember? Makes me smarter than you.” He joked. She smacked his arm before resuming their dance. “Seriously, why?”

Looking over his shoulder, Lailah thought about her answer. How to sum up her ideas and thoughts…

“You told me I was my own angel. I haven’t felt that way since…” She bit her lip and looked away, tears rising to her eyes, “Since you died.”

“Who said I died?”

Sharp eyes snapped up to his face.

“Don’t you remember the hotel room? When I told you to look after Dean Winchester?”

Lailah stammered for a moment before her voice came to her tongue.

“I… I thought it was a dream… that I was hallucinating.” She looked off before looking back at him, “Where are you?”

“With you, right now.” Cupping her face, Gabriel moved in close, “What a mess you’ve made sugar. Well, not all you.”

“I…”

“Listen, I get it, you’ve moved on. Have a new life for yourself. But consorting with a demon…”

“I… no… that’s not…”

“And your child…” Gabriel stepped back and looked at her for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I didn’t mean…”

“Your child is half demon and half angel. Did you think that something like that would go unnoticed by Heaven?” Gabriel began pacing.

“But I…”

“Lailah… How could you do this to me?!” He turned, pulling his hair in one hand while gesticulating with the other.

“I THOUGHT YOU DEAD!” She roared. Pausing, Gabriel stood stunned, the room around them froze. “I was told by all that you were dead, I saw your body! When you came to me in the hotel, I thought I was still grieving, that I was hallucinating…” She wrapped her arms around her, “I didn’t know what to think. Then I got swamped by the Winchesters and their quest. Then swamped by my own stupidity. Then became a willing captive. I somehow lost my power, I… I turned it over to someone else, someone not worthy of it.” She stared off into the distance for a moment, “I…” Tears started to flow down her cheeks, startling her. Bringing her hand up to her face she felt the wetness there and was fascinated for a moment. It took her a moment to realize that she felt the wetness on her hands. Looking up at Gabriel, eyes wide in shock, she noticed the room around them fade and found them both standing in her nest.

“Hey.” Gabriel said shyly.

“This… this isn’t… a dream…?” She asked quietly. The archangel shook his head no. “You’re… how? How are you alive?”

“Surprised it took you this long to ask.” He smiled ruefully. Sitting down in her nest, he made himself comfortable against the edges, nestling into them. “Stinks like Mikey.” He turned his nose up at the nest.

“He gave me a couple of his feathers. Before he took me to give to Lucifer.”

“No… that’s not it.” He looked about him before looking up at her, “You forget I’m a Pagan god.”

“What… what does that have to do with my nest?”

“No, I’m talking about my death, sweet cheeks, catch up.”

The sharpness of his rebuttal had her cheeks reddened and look at her lap.

“I was able to not just use my archangel mojo but I had put into place with some followers, a ritual, just in case. It brought me back to my pagan status and a little extra work gave me back my grace.” He frowned, “Not something I plan to do again.”

“But… your wings, were scorched…”

“How many sets of wings?” He asked before extending all three sets wide and high behind him, “How many sets did you see burned?”

“Why didn’t Lucifer catch that?” She looked up at his wings, wanting to stroke them, to groom them again. But she didn’t have the right. She was not Gabriel’s anymore.

“Don’t know. Grief. Anger. Maybe he was too focused on something else.” Gabriel leveled his gaze on her.

“Me?” She blinked, “You’re saying you knew I was there and that I would distract your brother from you dead body?”

“Yep.” Gabriel popped the P as he pulled a Dum Dum lollipop from his pocket and began sucking on the sweet.

Lailah sat back for a moment, stunned. It took her moment to process what was happening. Looking up at the archangel, she furrowed her brow.

“You used me too.” She jumped up, “I can’t believe I was so blind…”

“Lailah, listen to me…”

“NO! You listen…” She took a deep breath, despite not requiring breath, “You stay away from me. Just leave me alone.” She waited a moment, growing more irritated as Gabriel stayed where he was reclined, “GO!”

“No.” Gabriel sat up and looked at her closely, “I will not.” He paused, watching Lailah fume, “You know why I won’t leave? Because you love me as much as I love you.” He climbed to his feet slowly, “And I will not let you go kamikaze on this world.” Stepping forward slowly he stood nose to nose to her, “I will not give you up a third time.”

Lailah looked at him, really looked at him. Despite looking a bit tired, he was fierce. Honey eyes glowing with grace, certain in his conviction.

It broke her heart.

“You already gave me up when you used me.”

“Lailah. Please. Don’t do this.” Gabriel grabbed her wrist. Looking down he whispered, “Please.”

Closing her eyes Lailah felt her resolve starting to break. The feel of his grace pulsing beneath his hand.

“Gabriel…”

“Sugar baby. I didn’t mean to use you. I had a good feeling that you would follow me there. With Lucifer there as well, I knew he could not resist talking with you. I didn’t mean to use you, but you were an advantage that I could not pass up on.” He pulled her closer to his chest, “But because of you, I survived.” Leaning closer to her, he moved his free hand into her hair. Drawing his lips close to her ear, “Thank you for saving me, Lailah. You saved me.”

A quiet whimper escaped her lips.

“Stay with me. Please.”

Worrying her bottom lip, Lailah thought to her child, probably with her father and uncle still. Gabriella’s father and how he was so far out of control that she feared for her safety. With Castiel there, her daughter was sure to be safe but still…

“I cannot abandon my daughter. I need to go back.” She felt horrible for having left her in the first place.

“We will gather her and go together.”

“Dean will not let her go. Not willingly.”

“Then we will take her.”

“No,” She shook her head, “Dean will come after us. We cannot hide.”

“Your daughter is part angel, we will bring her here. To Heaven.”

“She’s also part demon.” Lailah whispered.

“Then we hide her from the Host,” He grinned, “I’m good at hiding.”

“If we’re caught…”

“If we’re caught they would take us to Michael because I’m an archangel. No one trumps me but Mikey. And…where is he?”

Looking at Gabriel she nodded. With Michael and Lucifer both in the Cage, Raphael dead and God MIA, Gabriel was the highest ranking being in Heaven. His word was law.

Unless there was a rebellion.

Angels weren’t doing so well on their own. So there was still that danger. Still, here in Heaven, there had to be some form of knowledge that could cure her daughter of her demonic half.

“So… shock and awe?” Gabriel asked her, taking her hand properly.

“Be kind to Sam, he’s helped me.”

“Fine, slow and sneaky.” He rolled his eyes and jumped, pulling her with him as he flew towards Lebanon and towards the bunker.


	21. Mortui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings at the bottom

To say the younger Winchester was surprised at the archangel would be an understatement. In less tense times, Lailah may have enjoyed the look of utter shock then rage and the string of intelligent and well thought out curses the poured from his mouth.

It was truly art.

Castiel took it surprisingly well. Accepting Gabriel’s word as truth, Castiel stood by his older brother’s side, proud he was back.

When Dean emerged things in the bunker… got tense. Realizing that she had had some sort of physicality with each of these men, except Sam. But… Lucifer and Gadreel in Sam’s body… did that count? It wasn’t WITH Sam technically.

“Fuck I need a drink.” She turned and walked into the library past the wide eyed looks she was receiving (Except for Dean, the Demon just smirked at her).

“Why don’t you pour for everyone, honey?” Dean asked walking in behind her, moving in a manner that made her feel as if she was being hunted. Glaring at him she made her way over to the wet bar and started pouring drinks. Turning around she began handing them out, catching Sam’s concerned look, Castiel’s set jaw, Dean’s mirth and Gabriel’s dark stare at Dean.

The tension in the room was thick, and Lailah felt like she was choking on it.

“You know, Cas, Dean and I went to 2014 together. Well, Dean didn’t know I was there. Didn’t know who I was. You and I,” She looked up at him, “We spent a very lovely night together before Dean ordered you to your death.”

“So… let me get this straight, Sam is the only one in the room you’ve not slept with?” Dean turned and looked at her, more amused than pissed.

“I did not have relations with Castiel,” She looked at Dean then over at Gabriel, “We kissed and laid down together. I ensured that he slept before the suicide run.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Gabriel popped an eyebrow up.

“I don’t need to justify myself to any of you.” She started walking out of the room.

“Wait… Sammy was Lucifer’s Prom Dress, right? You fuck Lucifer back in 2014?” Dean sat down in one of the chairs, as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

Anger overcame Lailah and before she could stop herself she hurtled her glass at Dean. Stalking out of the library and for Dean’s room, knowing he would have left Gabriella there. Opening the door, she spied a disheveled room. But no daughter.

Looking back the direction she had come, there were no sounds of screaming and no blinding lights indicating a smiting. Things must be good.

Walking towards her room she found that Castiel had indeed started a nest for her. Lined with his feathers and stolen shirts and blankets that smelled of Dean and Sam, she noted that there were few of her feathers included as well. Apparently she hadn’t left enough behind. And there were small green feathers here and there. Not many.

Gabriella.

Turning she saw her daughter was asleep in her crib. Relaxing, she walked over slowly, and took in her daughter’s form.

It was off.

Her coloring was a little paler. She was a little thinner, her hair, which had been thick was thinning. Blinking, it looked as if she was gaunt.

“It’s been three weeks since you left. She started… deteriorating,” Castiel walked in behind her, “You weren’t answering any prayers.”

“I… I didn’t hear any.” Leaning closer to her daughter she sniffed, scenting decay, “Cas… what’s… wrong with her?”

“I don’t know but if I had to guess, I’d say that her demonic half and her angelic half…”

“Mother of all that is evil.”

Looking back towards the voice, Lailah found Crowley standing in the doorway.

“You birthed the Antichrist?” He looked at Lailah in awe, “I told you to look after him, not to start a litter of demonic whelps!”

“You better have a good reason for being here, Crowley.” Castiel hissed putting himself between the King of Hell and Lailah.

“It’s been far too long since we had a girls’ night, all of us.” Crowley smirked but Castiel just glared, “Let’s just say that signs were pointing that there was something going on here.”

“What signs?”

“Energy, of both the very dark and very holy. Very West Side Story.” Crowley moved slowly over towards the crib, Castiel clocking him the whole way. Peering in, his face contorted, “What’s wrong with her?”

“I… I don’t know.” Lailah looked at Crowley, “Can you… tell me anything about her… Demonic half?” She worried her lip.

“Well, she was born with a shredded soul, which should not happen as she’s half Angel.” He looked up at her, “Seriously, could you not keep it in your pants?”

“Fuck you Crowley.”

“Tease.” He looked back at the child, “Her Demonic half is trying to consume her Angelic half. It’s a civil war inside your bundle of joy.” He straightened up, “I’m sorry, unless she can have her soul healed or her grace ripped from her, she won’t make it poppet.”

A sob bubbled out of Lailah’s chest.

“Fortunately, Moose and Squirrel know how to heal a Demon and Castiel here knows how to rip the grace from another angel.” Crowley nodded his head at the other angel. “So you have options there, darling.”

“Would healing her soul affect her grace?” She looked at Castiel quickly.

“I… I don’t know, it would be affecting the soul…. It may just be easier to remove it. She is, after all half angel.”

“The operative word being half. There is no guarantee that she’d make it if you take her soul.” Crowley retorted.

“Sam didn’t have a soul after he escaped the Cage.”

“That’s different. He had one, and it was removed. She has one AND grace. Not to mention the whole shredded twisted thing may leave pieces behind and that is good enough to continue this… disintegration.” Crowley sighed heavily, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I would opt for healing the soul.”

“Really, you would make her Nephilim? She’ll still be hunted.” Castiel raised his voice, startling Gabriella, though she remained asleep.

“That child will be hunted no matter what state she is in. She could have been born human and because her poppa is Dean Winchester, she’d still be hunted down.” Crowley pointed out. She hated to admit it, but, he was right.

“What would be the least traumatic for her?” Lailah asked crossing her arms.

“Taking her grace. But… I, the several times I did it resulted in the angel’s death. Only Metatron was able to remove grace and keep the angel alive.”

Lailah pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off the tears and headache that were both rushing towards her. Before she lifted her head to speak there was a great cacophony of noise in the hallway. Rushing out, all three of the adults watched as Gabriel manhandled Dean past them, Sam following closely behind. While Dean struggled, Gabriel walked as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“What…” Castiel frowned.

“We are getting my brother back.” Sam stated definitively before blinking, “Crowley.”

“Exit. Stage left.” And Crowley was gone.

Locking eyes with Dean, he looked angry but for a moment, scared. Guilty eyes then turned and looked at Gabriel, who burned with the righteousness of Heaven. Or would if he still believed. He still looked like a bad motherfucker.

Retreating into her room, Lailah motioned for Castiel to go on. She had no intentions of leaving her daughter’s side again. Three weeks. She forgot how different time moved in Heaven. Cursing her stupidity, she picked up her daughter, clearly she was lighter in her arms and it was worrisome. Nestling into the nest, Lailah rested Gabriella against her chest and closed her eyes.

***

The following day found everyone much as they were the night before. Gabriel, Castiel and Sam were trying to cure Dean and Lailah was trying to figure out which way was best to heal her child. Faintly she could hear Dean scream and it frightened her. He was a Knight of Hell and yes, the enemy but those screams… they weren’t of physical pain but emotional agony.

“He’s asking to see Gabriella.” Castiel said, startling her.

Sitting up slowly, she looked at her daughter’s quiet form. She didn’t want to move her around much but witnessing the cleaning of a soul would be educational and help make her decision. Climbing to her feet, she picked up the tiny thing and held her close to her chest. Walking with the other angel down the hallway, she felt true fear prickle her skin.

Entering the room they were affectionately calling the dungeon, Lailah saw Dean, writhing in a chair, tied down, in the midst of a permanent demon’s trap. Growling and hissing, Dean tried to get away from Sam who was dousing his brother in holy water. In a swift moment, Sam reached out and stabbed Dean in the back of his neck, causing him to roar.

In her arms Gabriella began to fuss. It was the first noises she had made since Lailah had returned. Looking down at her daughter, she saw her eyes were black but her little wings were fluttering hard.

“Give her to me.” Gabriel said softly.

Jumping at his voice, Lailah held her daughter closer to her chest.

“I give you my word that no harm will come to her in my care.” Gabriel leveled his gaze at her.

“No… Lailah, don’t...” Dean panted, “He… He’ll kill… her.” Dean’s eyes were full of pain but they were directed at his daughter, “Don’t…”

“Sugar Baby, let me look her over, I may be able to save her.”

“He’ll smite her.”

“Shut up.” Gabriel snapped at the demon.

Weighing her options, she trusted Gabriel more than Dean in this state. Turning quickly, she passed Gabriella to Gabriel, despite the yelling coming from Dean. Holding her reverently, Gabriel looked over the child for a moment before frowning. Moving slowly he walked towards Dean and despite the demon being bound he placed his daughter in his lap. Kneeling in front of Dean, Gabriel remained vigilant to make sure that Gabriella didn’t squirm off his lap. Dean had watched in confused silence but with his daughter so close he calmed down instantly.

Watching her two lovers together made Lailah nervous. She didn’t like that Gabriella was on Dean’s lap but continued to trust in Gabriel.

“Lailah, come here please.” Gabriel ordered.

Looking over at Sam briefly, she moved over and knelt next to him. Reaching out, Gabriel took her by the hand before placing the other on Gabriella’s head.

“I’m sorry. She’s dying. And there isn’t anything that we can do for her.” He said softly, looking directly at Dean, “We couldn’t clean her soul enough and ripping out her grace would still leave residue behind.”

Eyes looking at her daughter she felt her body’s breath catch.

“There has to be something we can try,” Sam jumped in, walking over, “We… we can’t just give up. There has to be something we can do.” The anger in his eyes made Lailah blink.

“We can ease her passing.” Gabriel offered looking up at the tall Winchester.

“I want Crowley to look her over.” Dean spoke up, “If he confers…”

Gabriel looked up at the demon before glancing at Sam.

“I’ll make the call.” Moving quickly, it looked as if Sam was putting his bests that Crowley will be the horse to win. Lailah knew differently. As did Castiel, who walked forward slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, his eyes were heavy, presumably thinking the same thing she was thinking.

It took almost an hour before Crowley arrived. When he did, he made sure to keep his toes on the outside of the Devil’s trap. Looking around he narrowed his eyes before they fell on Gabriella.

“Bollocks.”

Sam related what had been said before and asked for him to look the child over closely. “Any chance, no matter how thin, we are willing to take.” Sam concluded.

Huffing, he indicated the child to be brought over to him. Looking away from everyone, Lailah sat on the floor heavily. She felt Gabriel rise and take the child to Crowley. Movement against her head caused her to look up. Dean’s left hand was close to her face and despite his blackened eyes, they looked pained. Leaning into his touch, she allowed him to stroke her head as shallowly as he could.

There were low voices murmuring behind her, voices she deliberately tuned out. Not able to get her hopes up for one second. She realized she had not been much of a mother to Gabriella, but she did love her daughter. The thought of losing her was so all encompassing, it was overwhelming.  Such a void was opening  within her, threatening to swallow her up. It was far worse than when Gabriel had died. This was a part of her that was decaying before her very eyes. But what if after ‘easing her passing’ they discover a method to save her? What then?

“I think we should do it.” Dean said softly, “Let her go. Not make her suffer.”

Lailah remained still.

“Not saying give up on her, give the nerds time to research, a day maybe two, but if nothing comes up, we need to put her out of her misery.”

Lailah turned her head so that she could look at her child. She wasn’t moving again. There wasn’t anything there that she could save anymore. This would be a mercy to a child that would otherwise grow up hunted, hated and feared. Even by her own family.

Standing, Lailah walked out of the room and back to her nest. Curling up, she clutched one of the small green feathers and held it before her face for a long time. Dean was right. Give them time but her daughter was suffering. She needed peace. Just another in a long line of fuck ups on Lailah’s part. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and go away. Be at peace herself. She was so tired.

Castiel looked in on her at some point. He said nothing but sat with her outside of her nest, she didn’t move and relished his silent companionship.

Sam came in and relieved Castiel after time had passed. He squatted outside the nest in the same area as Castiel before crawling slowly into the nest. Wrapping her up in his arms, she remember Dean once saying his brother was more tactile then he. Honestly she didn’t mind curling up with her friend. The sudden need to be held had been growing strong within her and she felt safe. Allowing herself to be moved and even nestling into him, they found a position that was comfortable for the both of them. Shortly after, Sam began stroking her hair, speaking softly about life on the road with his brother and Dad. It took time but she found herself chuckling softly at some of his stories.

The time with Sam was short. He was still in the middle of curing his brother after all. Surprisingly, it was Crowley that came in next. She tensed as he brought a chair over next to the nest and had a seat.

“Bloody birds. A nest really?” He asked sighing as he picked up a single black feather, “I suppose having a place of your own is what really counts.” He placed it carefully back on the nest. “So… things between us have been, less than complimentary. Thought that if I had you by my side I could rule Hell without opposition. I was wrong, happily. I don’t need you.”

Frowning, Lailah, who had been sitting, looked at the side of her nest. Was this supposed to be a pep talk?

“I was hoping that, since I don’t need you further, we could… still work together.” He folded his hands together, “I was a little, overzealous before, had a heavy hand.” She looked up at him, “What can I say, you’re hot and I was over eager and ambitious.” He shrugged. Looking for a moment, he dropped his head. “You shouldn’t have to go through this.” He glanced up, “No parent should have to go through this.”

Crowley grew quiet after that.

After a short time she crawled closer to Crowley and sat nearer to him. She didn’t want to touch him but in her way let him know she appreciated his words.

Hearing voices, Lailah woke from her meditation, her body have gone into standby mode for angels. Looking up Gabriel, Castiel and Dean were standing in the doorway. Blinking she realized that Dean’s soul was healed. He was no longer a demon. All three men turned when they realized she was cognitive.

“Sugar Baby.” Gabriel smiled softly. Dean looked down for a moment before pulling Castiel with him out of the room.  Waiting till they were gone, Gabriel walked into the room and hunched next to the nest. “Nice nest.”

“Cas made it for me. For Gabriella.” She plucked one of her daughter’s feathers from the sides.

Looking at it for a moment, Gabriel covered her hand with his own, “It’s time.”

Nodding, she took a deep breath before Gabriel walked to the door and spoke out into the hall, a moment later Sam walked in holding his niece in his arms. Somehow she had grown smaller, her grey skin pruning, he wings hung limp behind her. Dean shuffled in behind his brother, with Castiel right behind him. Crowley hung back in the doorway.

Gabriel took the lead and had Dean climb into the nest with Lailah, Sam passed him Gabriella as he sat next to the angel.

“You still think this is the right thing?” She asked quietly, running her hand over her daughter’s head.

“Yeah,” He looked at the baby, “I do.”

Taking a deep breath she looked up at the other men, “Come in,” glancing over at Crowley, she nodded to him as well, “sit with us.” Waiting for the others to move into the nest, Lailah pulled her knees up, nestled in between Dean and Gabriel. Once everyone was sitting she looked at them all.

“I… appreciate everything that you’ve done for Gabriella.” She cupped her daughter’s head, “I know you did everything you could.” She looked to Dean before looking at the child.

“Uh… thanks.” He said softly.

Taking a moment, she bent down and kissed Gabriella’s crown, the skin was hot, like a fever. Too hot to be healthy. Sitting back up she closed her eyes and nodded. Feeling Gabriel reach across her, Lailah could indicate the moment it happened without the flash behind her eyes. Her daughter was still before but nothing to the absolute stillness of death.

One by one the men stood up from the nest before her arm was tugged. Gabriella was in Dean’s arms when she opened her eyes. Leading her from the nest the men moved quietly outside the bunker and down the access road. In a small clearing near the main road, a hole had been dug with a makeshift cross already at the head.

Slowly, Dean moved to lay Gabriella in the grave. The only sound was the wind through the trees and the breathing of the Winchesters, until dirt began filling in the grave. That was when Lailah broke down. Knees collapsing, she took in a great lungful of air before sobbing hard. Gabriel held her tightly even as she screeched, forcing the brothers to cover their ears. The soft murmurings from Gabriel helped to calm her down after long minutes of wailing.

When Lailah had calmed down to look, the grave had been filled in and everyone was gone but Gabriel, still holding her to his chest, he remained patient. Sniffling, she looked at the grave and took a deep breath.

“Let’s go back.” She said softly.

“Okay Sugar Plum.” Gabriel stood and helped Lailah to her feet and helped guide her back inside the bunker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Death of a child


	22. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel POV (kinda)

The Winchesters were kind enough to let Lailah lay low in the bunker and were gracious enough to let Gabriel stay with her. Both Gabriel and Cas were initially unconcerned with her grief or the fact that she remained in the nest for several days at first (“Angels that lose a fledging sometimes will go into a deep depression, become reclusive, don’t worry buckko. I’ll let you know when to panic” Gabriel assured Dean.) but days turned to weeks turned to months. Already back to hunting, the Winchesters made it a habit of checking in with Gabriel while they were on the road. Sometimes it was lore related but always they asked after her and if she needed anything. Gabriel kept assuring them she was fine.

Problem was Gabriel was starting to worry. Lailah had sat down when Gabriel led her back in after burying her daughter and she hadn’t moved since.  While he sat by her side for several days in silence, Castiel would pray to him to let him know how Dean was doing through his grief. There were a few times where Castiel and Gabriel would switch, Cas watching over Lailah and Gabriel talking with Dean. Which usually meant distracting the man with a glamour. But months were starting to pass…

Vaguely, Gabriel registered things in the life of the Winchesters were turning to shit. Dean was falling back to the ways of the Mark, allowing it to start to control him once more. When Gabriel commented about the relapse to Sam, he was surprised to find that eight months had passed. Still Lailah had not moved.

Restless, the archangel slowly began helping the Winchesters, namely Sam with information on the Mark and how to remove it. Problem was, Gabriel knew what it meant if it was removed from Dean’s arm and if Cain was truly dead…

Watching Dean start to spiral was heartbreakingly eerie. It was like watching his brother all over again. After they tried to cage Amara and the Mark, the key was created to keep her locked away. Alive in order to preserve the balance of nature but out of harm’s way. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Grimacing, Gabriel tried to avoid Dean as much as possible and because of it, it meant he avoided Castiel as well. Communicating findings and suggestions through Sam, Gabriel withdrew from his stint as a hunter and continued to hold vigil of Lailah. If this lasted a year…

Then the Darkness came and everything changed.

“What do you mean you let the Darkness out?” Gabriel roared when Dean and Sam checked in with him.

“What part of that are you unclear about?” Dean snarked back.

“Father, Dean, do you have ANY idea of what you unleashed?”

“Uh… the Darkness.”

“Call me when you’re willing to be serious about this.” Hanging up the phone, Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Gabriel?” Lailah’s soft voice filled the little room. Looking down from where he stood, he watched the other angel blink, seeming confused. Taking up a handful of feathers, mostly Castiel and Gabriella’s with a few of Lailah’s, she crushed them in her hand, “This is not our nest.”

“No, this is the nest Cas built for you, remember?” He knelt next to her quickly, holding her by her shoulders.

“Cas…?” She looked around.

“He’s… around here somewhere, do you want me to get him?”

“No.” She shook her head. Face scrunched up she was deep in thought, but her eyes kept moving. This was progress to Gabriel. “Something… happened. Something bad.” She looked up at the Archangel expectantly.

“Gabriella…” He nodded. Blinking, she bit her lip.

“No, something else.” Looking around she appeared to grow more frustrated.

“The Darkness was released.” Gabriel moved his hands down her arms and held them tightly. Looking up into his eyes she sighed heavily.

“The Winchesters?”

“Yep.” Gabriel popped the P.

“You aren’t getting involved with this are you?” She sat forward, closer to him. The question caught Gabriel off guard.

“I haven’t had time to process it. But I’m hesitant because of those two mutton heads. I swear, things go good for a while and then boom. Winchester. One of them swoops in and fucks it all up.” His little rant earned him a smile, “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t…” She stopped and turned her head away. Furrowing his brow, Gabriel used two of his fingers to pull his chin back towards him.

“Don’t what?”

“I don’t want…” She closed her eyes, “want to lose you again. I can’t.” A tear fell down her cheek. Opening her eyes she looked Gabriel in his, “I’ve had so very little in creation that was mine, that was good. It feels like every time I have something that is decent, it’s taken away.” She looked down towards their join hands, “I know you’re not mine. Not anymore but you’re still something good Gabriel.” She said very quietly.

The statement further surprised Gabriel. Opening his mouth to say as much, he was interrupted by a loud noise in the hall. Turning sharply, Gabriel dropped his Archangel blade into his hand. Standing slowly, he glanced at Lailah a moment before opening the door a crack. The door flung open fast and hard, knocking Gabriel back and on to the floor. Castiel stood in the doorway. It took the Archangel a moment to realize something was very wrong with the Seraph before he noticed his eyes.

“Cas..?”

“I…can’t… help myself…” He panted through clenched teeth. “I need you… to…stop me…” He lunged after Lailah, eliciting a shriek from her. Rolling over, Gabriel attempted to wrestle the young angel into submission but found his strength had been amplified. Tapping into his Grace, Gabriel managed to pull him off Lailah. Taking a half second to recover, Lailah helped in restraining Castiel.

“Thank you…” Castiel panted before blacking out, collapsing in their arms.

“The hell?” Lailah looked at Gabriel, looking far more alert and awake than he remember seeing her look in a long time.

“Got nothing Sugar Plum, let’s… let’s take him to the Dungeon. That should hold him.”

“It’s designed for Demons, not angels. And it’s not like we can lay some warding for him.” Lailah quipped.

“Okay. Plan B.” Gabriel led the way to the library, deciding to go ahead and install an angel proof set of chains to the floor, they chained up their friend and sat back.

“What now?”

“Now… we wait for him to wake to find out what the hell happened.”

It was less than an hour later when Castiel’s vessel begun trembling. Lailah disappeared long enough to get a blanket for her friend and wrapped it around him. Checking his eyes, she made notes on a nearby pad of paper that Sam had been using. Walking through the stacks, she checked the lore books. Re-shelving them or piling them into her arms before walking them over to the table.

“You pulling a Moose?” Gabriel sat back on the table, sweet in his mouth.

“Knowledge is power,” Lailah looked up at Gabriel, “You should know that.” She replied lightly before stacking more books.

“What I want to know, is why you think I’m not yours anymore.” Gabriel took a deep breath that was unnecessary for his vessel and watched the other angel.

Lailah dipped her head, it appeared as if she wanted to face him but could not.

“I thought you dead, I moved on.” She set the books that were in her hands back onto the shelves, “I should not have given up faith in you.”

“Now you’re sounding like an angel.” Gabriel mocked, but the smirk did not reach his eyes. Briefly Lailah looked over at him before turning to disappear into the stacks once more.

“Look, Sugar, you did what you thought was right. I can’t fault you that.” Running his hand through his hair, Gabriel jumped off the table and walked after her, “Why don’t you and I take some time just to ourselves?”

Turning, Lailah looked at him, shock on her face.

 _Damnit, they’re still together._ Gabriel thought, his heart cracking.

“Or… not, it’s cool.”

“Gabriel…”

“I’m gonna go… do… something.” Gabriel vanished in a flurry of golden wings.

Stomping her foot, she cursed. Looking at the empty spot that once held her lover, she looked over to Castiel and sighed.

“I’ll… Figure out how to help you, Cas.” She whispered before returning to the stacks.


	23. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lailah is hit with several surprises.

Turned out that Lailah’s help was not needed for fixing Castiel, the Winchesters forced Rowena to remove the spell. While Castiel convalesced, she assisted him as much as she could. Offering to assist the Winchesters in their hunt. Both said no, emphatically. Instead, the Darkness had been released. Sam and Dean were working together again, instead of against each other and while it was heartening to see the brothers back it also reminded her how unneeded she was.

With Castiel back, Lailah was starting to wonder what her function was now. Trying to pray to Gabriel brought no results. Perhaps she hallucinated Gabriel? It was something she didn’t feel comfortable with asking anyone. All her friends were dead or didn’t need her. With no other options, Lailah returned to Heaven and to her original nest. It still smelled of Michael. Wrinkling her nose, as she laid down, she closed her eyes and wrapped her wings around herself as she slipped into a meditative state.

Opening her eyes sometime later, Lailah could feel there was a problem. Had Dean been around he probably would have made some quip about a disturbance in the force or some such thing. Something was definitely off though.

Rising, she shook out her wings and flew off towards the disturbance. The feeling of unease was high and she could feel a number of her brothers and sisters were terrified. What could scare an angel so and in Heaven?

Turning down a corridor she saw a group of angels in a room with Castiel walking around. When had Castiel returned to Heaven? Walking into the room, she stopped suddenly, hand on the door handle.

That wasn’t Castiel.

“…Lucifer?” She whispered, her eyes wide.

“Hello Pet.” He grinned at her.

The room went very quiet as the two looked each other over.

“You convinced Castiel to say Yes?”

“He asked me to take him as a vessel.” Lucifer crossed his arms and stretched, “It’s a little tight, both of us in here but we’re managing. He says _Hi_ , by the way.”

Speechless, Lailah start to back out of the room.

“Oh no, no, no. You stay. We have to talk. The rest of you…”

A great rushing noise was heard, a roaring in the distance like a Dam’s worth of water was on its way. Hearing the sound grow louder, Lailah was confused as to what was happening, still not understanding how Lucifer was in Heaven or in Castiel, for that matter, she was caught off guard when Lucifer grabbed her and flung them both to the ground just as a strong and powerful force whirled around them. Clinging to her husband, she watched in fear at the blackness that blotted out the light of Heaven.

When the force disappeared, everyone in the room climbed to their feet and checked each other over, ensuring all that they were okay.

“Well, that... was a little payback, ladies and gents. I don't think Auntie Amara appreciated your little half-assed smiting. And, uh, guess what... this... this is just a teeny taste of what's to come. So, clearly my expertise is gonna come in handy. 'Cause God knows what's next. Ouch. I almost forgot. Um... God doesn't care.” Lucifer smirked, commanding the room’s attention. Lailah glanced around for a moment before stepping into Lucifer.

“You said you wanted to talk?”

Smiling down at her, Lucifer’s eyes fell to her lips.

“I did.” Glancing up at the room, Lucifer wagged a hand, “You may go now.” He dismissed the room. The angels scurrying away as quickly as they could move, now they were no longer under the scrutiny of the Archangel. Lailah, however, was in the direct gaze of it. Waiting until the last angel left, Lucifer moved past her. “I just need to know, whose side you’re on?” Lucifer sat down at the head of the table and faced her in his chair.

Frowning, Lailah turned to face him.

“I…” She stopped as he patted his lap, indicating that she should sit on it. Taking a deep breath, she obliged him, sitting with her left side against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiled up at her. It was unnerving to see Castiel’s vessel reacting to Lucifer’s movements.

“Please, go on.”

“I… I’m not… on any side. I didn’t know what was happening or that you were even out of the Cage.” She paused, “Wait, is Michael out too?” She looked at her husband.

“No, he’s still inside.” A wicked grin spread across his lips, “I’m the only Archangel left.”

Instinctively, Lailah was going to correct him but stopped herself. Unsure what Gabriel was up to, it was between them to hash out what issues that had. She imagined Gabriel still being sore about being stabbed by Lucifer, which reminded her that she really never found out how Gabriel came back.

“Well, as my wife that defaults you to my side.”

“Does it?” She sighed, sagging in his embrace, “I’m so tired.”

“Of what?”

“Of everything. Of existing.”

Listening to Lucifer sigh, she knew he was starting to get irritated.

“Lailah, Lailah… Let me make this very easy for you. You do as I say, when I say it and everything will be fine.” He snarled at her.

“No.” She slipped off his lap and walked away.

“That word again, have you been talking with Sam Winchester again?” He teased, wagging a finger.

“I’m not the same angel you married, Lucifer.” She said softly, “You don’t need me any more.”

Frowning, Lucifer looked at Lailah and inclined his head.

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re out of the cage, you have a strong vessel. You’re back in Heaven.” She waved a hand around, “I was a means to an end. And that end has… ended.” She kept her eyes down, not out of subservience, she was just so tired.

“Pet,” Lucifer stood and walked over, kneeling before her, “You’re right, I don’t have any need for you any longer.” He looked into her eyes, holding her face in his hands, “You should leave.”

Blinking, a little confused, she rose slowly and made her way towards the door.

“Wait, Lailah.”

Freezing she starting to feel fear crawl up her spine. Lucifer had never scared her before leaving the Cage. Now she was understanding what the other angels felt in his presence.

“I just realized something,” He turned her around and faced him, “I don’t like sharing.” He shrugged, “Nothing personal.” He raised an angel blade and stabbed. The flash of white light made her close her eyes against the sure energy that was surging before her then there was darkness.

***

Opening her eyes she blinked at a perfect blue sky above her. Sitting up she looked around her, at the little cottage to her left, the fields of lavender next to her. Where was she? Was there an afterlife for Angels after all? Standing slowly she checked her torso and saw nothing to indicate she had been stabbed. One thing that caught her immediate attention was her lack of grace. What was happening?

“Sugar Baby.”

Turning towards the cottage she peeked into the open window and saw a man sitting up on the bed in the room.

“Gabriel!” Running along the side of the house until she found the door, she walked into the bedroom, finding her Archangel looked exhausted. “Gabriel, what?!” She rushed to his side and grabbed him before he could fall over. Helping him back into the bed, she curled up next to him and held him in her arms, watching as he closed his eyes.

Day turned to night. Days into a week. Lailah lay in bed next to his vessel the entire time, prepared to defend it if necessary. Finding it rather odd that she had the need to eat and drink and to evacuate her bowels as if she were human. Hating to part from Gabriel even in the brief time it was needed. It was a little over a week before Gabriel woke up. Looking out the window at the gentle rain that fell on the fields, Lailah missed completely the look he gave her, seeing her as he woke.

“Sugar Baby.” He whispered. Looking down, Lailah smiled.

“Sugar Daddy.” She smiled, “Is… is this our Heaven?”

“No. I’m glad to see it worked though.” He moved to sit up.

“What did?” She looked at him.

“Tricking Luci into thinking he killed you, like he did me.”

Looking at the Trickster Angel, Lailah frowned, “Trick? I thought he caught your trick at the hotel… he stabbed you and not your double.”

“Nope.” Gabriel popped the P, “He got my double. He was expecting me to be behind him and not right in front of him.”

“But… then you came back… you…”

“Yes, I came back for you.”

“But… you left.” Lailah felt tears in her eyes, “You left me. At the bunker.”

“I thought you and Dean were a thing. I was stupid and ran. Again.” He shook his head, “I should have talked with you. I will talk with you… if… you want… to… be with me…again.” He looked down at his hands, fiddling with them.

“Gabriel…” She tilted his chin up to face her, “You… you want me back?” She hated the sound of desperation in her voice.

“Of course I want you Sugar Baby. I love you.” He sat up a little straighter and closed the distance, “You still love me?”

“Yes.” She laughed, moving forward and kissing him deeply. Threading her hands in his hair, she crawled up and into his lap before he pushed her back gently.

“Easy love, it took a lot out of me to fake your death.” He laid his head back against the headboard.

“Where are we?” She asked, looking out a window.

“Provence, France.” He sighed, “One of my safe houses. Completely off the radar from Angels, Demons and everything else that goes bump in the night.” He smiled softly, “This place always reminded me of you.”

Looking back to Gabriel she blinked, sliding off his lap she held onto one of his hands, “Yeah?”

He nodded, looking out of the window. “I hated what happened with you. I had told Michael and Lucifer before he fell, that I had intended to court you. Then… everything happened. Lucifer fell, Michael tried to calm him by sending you with him. You were requested by Lucifer, did you know that? He fell to spite Michael and took you with him to spite me.” Looking back at Lailah he smiled a sad smile, “I was so angry, I knew I could go in and take you from him but not without risking you. He would have no spared a thought to kill you to hurt me.”

“He had… been so kind to me… in the Cage…”

“He’s associated with snakes for a reason, love.”

Looking up at Gabriel, his eyes full of pain and love and fear and memory. It was overwhelming.

“So what happens now?” Lailah asked, stroking his vessel’s hair.

“Now? We stay here, together. Build a nest. Build a life.”

“Yes but for how long?”

Looking down Gabriel huffed a breath.

“About that…” He swallowed and looked back at Lailah with a guarded expression, “When I saved you… well, there was a lot of things that happened. Things that happened while I was sleeping, that are happening now.”

“What are you saying?”

“I traded my Grace for your life. But when I did, it made you mortal as well.”

“Mortal?” She squeaked.

“I have a little bit of grace left in me. I doubt it will last the month.” He replied weakly, “When it’s gone, I’ll be human too.”

“Burning grace… won’t it kill you?”

“Archangel,” He smirked, “No, because it’s _my_ grace, it’s just dying.”

“And mine?”

“Gone. Dead. Sorry.”

Nodding her head she felt strangely fine with the idea. She really had been a shit angel, maybe this was an opportunity at a second chance. For the first time in a long time, Lailah wasn't tired, she was excited. 

“Are you okay with this?” She asked, hopeful. 

“I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t been, but consider this…” He smiled, looking at their joined hands, “When we die, we’ll share a Heaven together. Forever.”

Smiling she looked down at their hands as well.

“I want the whole human experience, Lailah. I want to marry you, have kids, have grandkids, get old and crotchety, die in peace, meet you in Heaven when you finally join me.” He ticked his finger under her chin, “So what do you say, Sugar?”

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The whole story hinged on one Imagine and by the time I threw it into the mix, the story had already dramatically changed. I think if I try another Imagines centric story I'm going to use a different page's Imagine, just to mix it up a little. Your thoughts and criticisms are always welcome. And if you feel like following me, that's cool too! Stareena.tumblr.com  
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
